Lyoko Revolution Origin
by Yoru no Sakka
Summary: Old friends, new romances, and the same mission. What happens when an old friend of Ulrich's comes to Kadic? You'll just have to find out! This is the original Lyoko Revolution! Read Lyoko Revolution for newer, different story.
1. Mason

**Chapter 1: Mason**

On a cool October afternoon, the Lyoko gang wait at the front of the school.

"What are we doing here again?" grumbled Odd.

"I told you, a friend of mine from Colorado is coming here for school." said Ulrich.

"And what's his name again?" asked Odd.

"Mason," said Ulrich.

"To think I could be in bed right now, or at least eating breakfast." moaned Odd.

"Here comes the bus!" said Aelita.

The bus pulled into the front of the school and a maroon figure with a gym bag came out.

"Hey Ulrich!" said Mason.

"Mason, how are you?" asked Ulrich.

"Fine, fine. Good to be in France." said Mason.

"Everything is already set up in your room." said Ulrich.

Mason looked back to see the others.

"So these are the friends you are always talking about?" asked Mason.

"I'm Odd!"

"Yumi."

"Aelita."

"Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you all." said Mason.

Mr. Delmas came walking up.

"Ah! Mr. Laird, so nice to have you here! Here's your key and your room is room 197, close to Mr. Stern and Della Robbia's. We all hope you have a good time here at Kadic." said the principle walking away

"Well, I'm going to take this stuff up to my room", said Mason "Umm........Where is my room?".

"We'll show you." said Aelita.

The whole group including Mason were walking up the stairs when Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb came walking down the stairs.

"Hello, losers, who's your handsome friend?".

"Apparently you're not the frindly type so I'm going to make this quick; who are you?" asked Mason.

"Sissi, Ulrich's girl.......".

"YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" yelled Ulrich.

"You won't be able to deny it soon, Ulrich dear......." said Sissi.

Mason started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Sissi.

"YOU and Ulrich, that's the best joke I've ever heard!." chuckled Mason.

"What do you mean?" asked Sissi

"It means IT'S A JOKE, you and Ulrich? Give me a break.... I've seen MEN prettier than you." said Mason.

Sissi stormed off with red on her face with laughing behind her.

"Well, enough with comedy hour, I need to get this stuff in my room." said Mason leaving the gang with their business.

Mason unpacked his boxes and gym bag and settled into his room.

"Computer, T.V, 's here, just need to get rid of these boxes." said Mason.

Mason stacked the empty boxes and started heading torwards the dumpster then--

SMACK!!!

A door came and hit Mason down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry!" said a girlish voice.

"It's all right." said Mason, pushing the boxes out of his face.

When he did push the boxes off he met the most beautiful face he had ever seen. The hair, the eyes, everything was perfect.

"Hellllloooo. I'm Mason." grinned Mason.

"Emily." she smiled, helping Mason up.

"Nice to meet you." smiled Mason.

Then a big stony figure came up.

"Hey, bub, don't be stpuid and mess with my girl." snarled the boy.

"But I'm not stupid, I'm Mason." he grinned.

Emily tried to hold back a giggle

"And you are?" smiled Mason.

"Rex, and don't forget it!" barked the boy.

Rex walked away.

"Nice to meet you too." said Mason.

"Sorry." said Emily.

"Nah, it's nothing to breathe about." said Mason

"I'll see you later." said Emily walking away

Mason picked up the boxes, recycled them, and left for his room.

At dinner Mason got a tray, got his food, and started walking to a lonely table. He also heard the girls saying about how cute or handsome he was and slightly blushed.

"Hey, Mason!" said Ulrich, "Come sit with us."

Mason willingly sat down next to Ulrich and started eating while Odd started pigging out and Mason stopped eating, then just stared.

"Uhhh, does he always eat this way?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, unfortunately." said Ulrich.

After dinner Mason was in his room again, messing around with his Iron Man action figure when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." yelled Mason.

It was Odd, holding a flyer.

"Can I help you?" asked Mason.

"Can I help YOU, join our band the Pop-Rock Progressives." said Odd.

"I don't want to join." said Mason.

"Please?" asked Odd.

"No" said Mason.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" asked Odd.

"NO!" yelled Mason, pushing him out the door and slamming it

Later he heard another knock

"Odd, if you came to ask me AGAIN, I'll!!" said Mason opening the door to find it someone else.

"Oh, hi Emily. Sorry I thought you were someone else." smiled Mason.

"Ulrich told me, that you could help me." said Emily.

"Hmmm? Ulrich??" asked Mason.

"I have a problem with my monitor, it's not turnng on." said Emily.

"It depends, will the big bad boyfriend kill me?" asked Mason.

"No, he THINKS I'm his girlfriend." said Emily.

"Okay then, let me see it." said Mason.

Emily took Mason to her room and he looked at the back of the monitor.

"Nothing's wrong, just that it isn't plugged in right." said Mason.

" I don't know a computer top to bottom, but I do know when something's not plugged right." said Mason.

Mason plugged it in and it turned on.

"There it works." said Mason.

"Thanks." smiled Emily.

"You're welcome." said Mason, leaving.

That night was peaceful as Mason fell asleep thinking about Emily, Rex, and maybe the new friends he had gained.


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

**Yay new chapter! Took me awhile because I wasn't able to contact tranquilitygal soooooo.... heres the new chapter! If you have any ideas for a chapter just talk to me.**

**PS) I'll make new chapters more often!**

The morning started out as usual for Kadic, everyone got up, took a shower and headed for breakfast.

Ulroch and Mason where the first two to get to the cafeteria. They got their trays and Ulrich sat down in his usual spot.

"Mason, you can come sit with me if you want." said Ulrich.

"Ok, sure." replied Mason as he sat down next to the brown headed boy.

"ULLLRICH!" yelled a all to familiar voice.

"Awww... come on." cried Ulrich.

"You go and hide, i'll take care of Sissi." said Mason.

"Thanks!" said Ulrich running from the cafeteria.

Sissi and her two goons came up to Mason.

"Where did Ulrich go?" asked Sissi.

"Well," said Mason, "He could be in the gym, he could be in the dorms, he COULD be in the park, he COULD be....."

"Just shut up!" said Sissi leaving.

Mason secretly grinned at Sissi when Odd, Yumi, Jremy, and Aelita came over and sat down.

"Where is Ulrich?" said Aelita

"Hiding from the terror known as Sissi." sadi Mason shoving a piece of french toast in his mouth.

"We should hurry classes are starting soon." said Yumi

"I haven't even had seconds yet!" whined Odd

Everyone laughed at Odd's comment.

The bell which started first class rang and all the students filed out of the cafeteria.

"Great, they don't even put room numbers on this schedule." said Mason, "I should ask someone before I'm late."

Mason soon was walking around randomly trying to find Ms. Hertz's room when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, i'm sorry." said Mason

They turned around and it was Emily

"What a coinsendence, its you again." said Emily

"Emily, can you help me find.... 's room?" asked Mason

"Sure, I go there to so you can follow me." said Emily

"That would be easy." smirked Mason

Mason followed Emily to Ms. Hertz room where he took a random seat and waited for class to start. Soon the bell rang and came into the classroom.

"Hello class, I believe we have a new student with us today, will they come up to the front please?" the teacher asked poiltely.

Mason willingly went in front of the class and stood still to make sure he didn't make a fool out of himself.

"Now whats your name?" asked

"Mason." the blond replied

"Where did you come from?" asked .

"America." he replied

"Well, Mason we all hope you have a good time here at Kadic." said the teacher.

Mason sat down quietly and the teacher began lecturing about science when the bell rang again.

"Remember class, we have a quiz tomorrow so don't foget to study." reminded letting the students out.

Mason went out to the courtyard and sat on a bench when a hulking figure came by Mason.

"What can I do for you Rex?" asked Mason.

"I heard you were messing around with MY girl again Lard." growled Rex.

"Its Laird, not Lard, pronounce it with an I in the middle." smirked Mason.

"You makin' fun of me?" asked Rex.

Emily came up and ran towards Mason and Rex.

"Rex leave him alone, he just needed help." said Emily.

Rex ignored Emily and Emily decided to get Rex's attention by punching him in the back.

"HEY!" yelled Rex slapping Emily on the face.

"Hey, you can't do that!" said Mason jumping up.

Rex punched Mason back a few inches and started running after Mason.

"Your going to wish YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" yelled Rex.

Mason was still getting up when Rex threw another punch at Mason sending him into the wall.

"Cheap shot, huh Rex?" said Mason

Rex threw another shot, but he only felt wall. Mason had dodged out of the way and was running the other way.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" asked Rex

"Away!" laughed Mason

Rex followed Mason and tried to throw some more punches, but were in vain due to Mason dodging them all. Mason lost his luck when REx caught him and threw him into the wall. Mason hit a metal corner and fell to the ground. Jim came through the crowd that formed.

"Xavier! What have you done?!?" yelled Jim

Mason was out of it, he woke up in a daze soon as Jim came over.

"Hellllloooooo everybodyyysssss!" slurred Mason.

"Mason, are you okay?" said Emily and Jim.

"ummmmmmm...... nooooooooo." giggled Mason.

"You'll be lucky if the principle gives you just detention." barked Jim

Jim picked up Mason and took him to the nurse while the crowd slowly broke up.

"You know," said Aelita, "Mason would do very well in a Lyoko situation."

The gang just stared at Aelita.


	3. Secrets and Questions

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Questions**

Emily ran down the hall to find Yolande closing the door behind her.

"Yolande may I see Mason?" asked Emily.

"Sorry, but no one will see Mason today." said Yolande.

Then, the Lyoko gang cam running down the hall.

"We need to see Mason." said Odd.

"NO one is going to see him right now!" said Yolande.

"Let them in please." said a faint voice throught the door.

"Allright then, you may see him, but you five first them Emily." said the nurse.

The gang came in to find Mason in bandages and his senses back to him.

"You came in to see little o' me?" joked Mason.

"Get used to it, I'm a friend to you Mason." said Ulrich.

"Yeah, we have to look out for each other." said Jeremy.

"Through thick and thin." said Yumi.

"Thats really cool of you guys." said Mason coughing after he talked.

"I'm not in THAT bad of shape though." said Mason.

"Well, the nurse said that you had a bloody nose, black eye, several bruises,and that stab you got from being thrown into the window." said Aelita.

"Then I should think again?" smiled Mason .

"Okay, we'll check on you later." said Ulrich.

"Hey Mason, can I borrow some of your CD's?" asked Odd.

"Sure, just don't get nosy,and could you see what will happen to Rex?" said Mason

"Sure!" said Odd running throught the door to catch up with the others.

Soon Emily came in with a smile on her face.

"Mason, why?" asked Emily.

"Why what?" asked Mason back.

"Why you stood up for me." said Emily

"Well, thats an easy question, I was raised to stand up for people." said Mason

"Theres something else." said Emily

"I plead the 5th!" joked Mason

"Anyway, that was very brave of you." said Emily kissing Mason on the cheek making him blush a beet red.

"Anyway. since your here......" said Mason.

"Yes?" replied Emily.

"You know Halloween is coming up......".

"Yes?".

"And that one dance is in a week.....".

"Yes?!?".

"Would you like to go with me?" asked Mason.

"YES!!" said Emily.

"Wow...really?" asked Mason.

"Of course!" said Emily.

"Okay then, I'll get you at..... 7pm." said Mason.

Yolande came in and told Emily to get to class.

"Yolande, can I take care of Mason?" asked Emily.

"WHA?" said Mason.

"Sure! Thats a great idea!" said Yolande giving her a aid kit.

"What do I do?" asked Mason

"Your staying here for another day." said Yolande.

"Rats!" said Mason.

**Meanwhile......**

After class Odd went to Mason's room and found a mountain of CD's and records.

"Wow, its worse than MY room." said Odd

Odd started to go through all the CD's when the mountain fell and the CD"S went everywhere.

"Uh oh." said Od

Odd started to put the CD's back when he saw a name he had never seen before.

"Flares huh?" smiled Odd

Odd put the CD in his played and listened while he look at the case.

"Wait a second.... thats MASON!" said Odd

Odd wasn't kidding he saw in the front with a microphone Mason.

"Wow, now this could be great scoop for Milly and Tamiya." chuckled Odd.


	4. Sunday Activities

**Chapter 4: Sunday Activities**

**Hey Sorry it took so long, I had writers block and Tranquility Gal quit (No it's none of their fault at the slightest) Now Im the only one whos on the team and I need someone else to help so if your interested go to my youtube account and send me a message! Chapter 5 wil be up soon and also a crossover of Kingdom Hearts/ Code Lyoko will be too!**

Mason spent his day in the clinic reading comics that the nurse provided and slept. Until Ulrich and Odd came in.

"Hey you guys! Do you know how boring it is staying in this bed ALL day?" smiled Mason.

"I got some news for you Mason, Rex has been suspended for a week, then detention for 3 days." said Ulrich.

"Thanks for the Info." said Mason

"You better get ready, gym is about to may be battered up but you still have to attend!" smirked Odd.

"Brilliant," said Mason "Worst of all, on a Sunday... SUNDAY!! I mean who has school on a SUNDAY!".

"It isn't all that bad." said Odd.

Mason got out of bed and followed Ulrich and Odd to the track.

"Now remember class...... that is why you always throw with your arm OUT, never in." said Jim.

"Hey Jim." interrupted Odd.

"Well Mason, good to see you out of the infirmary." said Jim.

"Good to be out Jim." said Mason.

"Anyway... lets start with warm-ups before we start our 100 meter dashes." said Jim.

The boys did their excercises (all exccept Mason of course) and they headed for the starting line.

"On your mark....".

"Get set........".

"GO!" yelled Jim with a bang of a pistol.

The first four boys ran as soon as the pistol shot and were quickly competing for first. Emily turned around to see Mason looking up at the sky.

"What cha' doing ?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, nothing....." said Emily.

"Looking at Mason why?" asked Aelita.

.

"I been wondering, why did Mason put himself in risk... for me." said Emily.

"That, I dont even Ulrich would know..." said Aelita.

"Do you have the slightest feeling that he likes me?" asked Emily.

"No, no. He just likes being nice." lied Aelita.

"Oh, I see..... then explain why he asked me to the dance next Friday." said Emily.

"The same concept, he just likes being nice." said Aelita

"Riiight, anyway I also now have to take care of Mason." said Emily

"Well, then when Mason is busy you can snoop in his room." laughed Aelita

"That is not funny, I don't tease about you and Jeremy now do I?" questioned Emily

Aelita blushed pure red when Jim called Jeremy over.

"You have the worst time that I have ever seen Belpois!" yelled Jim

"Sir, you even know this, I am to short and thin for gym class right now." complained Jeremy

"Allright then, WE JUST NEED TO PT YOUR BODY BACK IN SHAPWE THEN HUH BELPOIS?!" exclaimed Jim

Jeremy gulped while Jim called up the girls.

"Belpois, you'll race against the girls for now on until you can become first place." laughed Jim

"And maybe you can start thinking BRAWNS BEFORE BRAINS in my class." said Jim

Jim got the watch ready as the boys sat down and some started snickering at Jeremy.

"How you feeling today sport?" asked Ulrich and Odd.

"Okay, I guess." mumbled Mason

"Hey wipe that frown off your face!" cheered Odd

"We have a whole week of no school to do nothing, and next Friday we have the dance." said Ulrich.

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh about that...." said Mason

Mason explained about Emily, and how he asked her to the dance.

"You did WHAT!?" asked Ulrich.

"Allow me to say it SLLLOOOOOWWWEEERRR." said Mason.

"No,I know what you said, but THAT EASY?" asked Ulrich.

"Why do you want to know?" said Mason.

"Cuz, just wondering." said Ulrich.

"OR, theres someone you wanna ask?" smiled Mason.

"Who would I want to ask?" asked Ulrich.

"Ooooohhhh, I dont know.. YUMI MAYBE." said Mason with a smile curling up.

Odd and Mason started howling with laughter with Ulrich blushing next to them.

"awww... its okay buddy." said Odd patting Ulrich on the back.

"Yeah, I'll help you, but you got to do what I say." said Mason.

"Thanks, and this is a secret between the three of us ODD." said Mason and Ulrich

"Okay, understood." reassured Odd.

"Now Jeremy, you learned your lesson?" asked Jim.

"Yes sir." mumbled Jeremy gasping for breath.

"Now you can all return to your dorms and start your break." said Jim.

That night Emily was snooping down by Mason's room and knocked on the door. No one answered so Emily opened the door and came in.

"Mason should have a journal or something to keep his thoughts in." said Emily looking on his desk.

Soon Emily's eyes caught a small red and gold box with a silver lock. Emily reached out to grab it when a hand grabbed it out of her reach. It was Mason.

"Oh, hi Mason." said Emily

"What were you doing in here?" asked Mason.

"I was seeing if you were here and I kinda snooped in." said Emily.

"Don't EVER touch this box!" scorned Mason placing back on the desk.

"I'm sorry I came in." said Emily

"Nah, it's no big deal, and the last thing I need is you crying." said Mason

"What's in that box anyway?" asked Emily.

"Nothing of your concern. Also I'm going to bed and if Jim sees you here...." said Mason.

"Understood, goodnight." said Emily leaving.

"I wonder what's in that box of his." though Emily walking to her room.


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

**Wahahahaha Mason is evil!!!! Also I got a message saying: Whats in the box in chapter 4 that Emily tried to open? EXCELLENT question, you'll have to find out (around chapters 10-12 I should have it) Also any question PUT IN THE REVEIWS. **

On Thursday when the whole gang, except for Yumi and Odd, was in the park. Prepartations took place to get Ulrich to ask Yumi.

"Excellent, lets get started on PLAN: POPPING THE QUESTION." said Mason drumming his fingers against the wall.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ulrich.

"Easy my friend, I am going to hide up in a tree, and when Yumi passes by you go up and ask her, simple and clean." plotted Mason.

"Thats it?" asked Ulrich.

"Also I will have some tricks up my sleeve ." grinned Mason.

"Okay, I'll go wait in the woods by the path." said Ulrich.

"I'll go with you to get up that tree." said Mason

When they got to the section of woods where yumi usually went through, Ulrich waited by the path and Mason, with a small bag, climbed up the tree and pooked his head out of some bushes.

"Okay, testing one, two, three we clear?" asked Mason into the headset.

"Hear you loud and clear!" said Ulrich.

"Now remember keep the volume down so that you can only hear me, and also whisper back so you don't look crazy." said Mason.

"Okay." whispered Ulrich.

"Look there she comes." said Mason setting up a small device.

"Hi Yumi." said Ulrich.

"Oh hello Ulrich, didn't see you there." Yumi answered back.

"I was wondering if..." said Ulrich until a voice interrupted.

"ULLLRRRIIIIIIIICCCCHHHH!!!!" yelled Sissi.

"No not now." whispered Ulrich loud enoguh for Mason.

"Don't worry Ulrich, I am prepared!" smiled Mason.

Sissi came up to Ulrich and was about to talk when her cellphone rang. Sissi answered it to recieve a unsuspected call.

"Elizabeth darling...." said her father.

"Daddy?" asked Sissi.

"I though you said you'd be here to help set up for the party on Friday, and I don't see you here." said Mr. Delmas.

"But I was just.." said Sissi.

"No buts!" interrupted the principle, "come to the gym this instant."

"Ohhhh, I'll be back Ulrich." said Sissi walking away.

"How'd you do it?" whispered Ulrich.

"Simple, voice changer. Jeremy let me borrow one." snickered Mason.

"What were you saying?" said Yumi.

"Oh what I was asking was...... was .......was......" trailed Ulrich.

"Ask what?" said Yumi.

"To...... tooooo a....... tooooo" shuddered Ulrich.

Mason slapped his forehead and then an acorn fell and landed in Mason's hands. Then, Mason got a brilliant idea. Mason took the acron and threw it a Ulrich's head and then Ulrich squealed.

"AGGGGGHHHH! WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!!?!?" yelled Ulrich.

Suddenly, everything went silent and all you could hear was the wing through the trees.

"Ulrich...... this is.......... sudden." said Yumi.

"I know, but still......." said Ulrich.

"Sure, I'll meet you here Friday night." said Yumi

"Okay, see you later." said Ulrich.

As soon as Yumi left Mason jumped out of the tree.

"TOUCHDOWN AND THE FANS GO WIIIIIIILLLLDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Mason jumping up and down pretending to throw down a football.

Ulrich threw a small rock at Mason trying to get back at him for throwing the acorn until after ten throws, Ulrich got Mason in the head.

"Ouch, you should be thanking me right now." moaned Mason rubbing the red spot.

"Now then. We should get be getting back." said Ulrich

When they got back Odd was there waiting on Ulrich and Mason.

"Congrats my good friends," said Odd "Ulrich and Mason are no more a bachelors!"

"Hey where are the others?" asked Ulrich.

"They went to the gym to help finish the decor, and Sissi looked pretty mad!" laughed Odd.

"Credit to me people!" smirked Mason throwing his hands in the air.

"Wow you make it look easy!" said Odd.

"So ARE WE READY TO RUUUUUUUUMMMBBBLE!?!?!?!" said Mason.

"yay." said Ulrich and Odd.

The boys laughed as they headed to the gym.

When they got there they found that everything was set up and that they were testing the lights and speakers.

"We ready?" asked Aelita

"Testing...now!" said Jeremy flicking a switch that started the lights.

"They work!" said Aelita.

"Now to test the speakers." said Yumi.

"Sorry to intrude." said Odd.

"Oh hi guys." said Yumi and Aelita.

"So what are your costumes going to be?" asked Mason.

"Im going as a vampire." said Odd, "Immmm going to suck your blooooooooddddd!".

Everyone laughed at Odd acting like a vampire and making weird hissing sounds.

"Im going as a mad scientist." said Jeremy.

"I'm going as a Jason." said Ulrich.

"Im going as a Geisha." said Yumi.

"I'm going as a Forest Archer." said Aelita.

"Hmm...... very interesting." said Mason.

"Well its about time for bed." said Mason.

"Goodnight Mason." said everyone.

Mason went to bed thinking one question....

"WHAT AM I GOING TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN!!!!"


	6. The Party

**Chapter 6: The Party**

**Hey there! People have been asking and commenting: DUDE! Whats in the box, and DUDE! When will you do a crossover. DUDE! Good job! Patience, I will have a crossover up very soon! AND BE PATIENT ABOUT THE BOX!!!! I'll give you one hint:**

**It's a music box**

**Theres your hint, now enjoy this chapter!**

Friday night evreyone was rushing to get to the gym when the gang, all except Mason, was by the entrance.

"Hey, does anyone know where Mason is?" asked Odd in his dark cape.

"No clue, we hardly even saw him earlier today." said Aelita positioning her bow.

Suddenly a mass started to come up behind Ulrich.

"Boo!" said the person.

Everyone screamed. Soon after everyone settled down, everyone saw it was a Halo Master Chief.

"WA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed the boy.

"Woah, Mason sweet costume." said Yumi.

"He he, you guys screamed SO HARD." laughed Mason taking of the helmet.

"Excellent work on that costume." said Jeremy.

"I also made a plastic Halo rifle." said Mason taking out from his back.

"Time to go in." said Ulrich.

When they went in the area was massed with fog, people, and electronic spiders.

"We didn't put those up." said Odd.

"Maybe the teachers pu tthem as an extra touch on the decor." said Mason.

"Anyway, were here to have some fun, so lets get started!" said Yumi.

Mason put on his helmet parted off the rest of the group to search for Emily. He finally found her by the bobbing apple crept up, hoping to scare Emily too.

"I see you Mason." said Emily.

"Darn, how'd you know." said Mason with his head down.

"Only you would have dressed like that." said Emily.

"Ugh, I guess your right." frowned Mason.

"But you did a good job making the costume." smiled Emily.

"Thanks, now may I interest you in a dance?" joked Mason.

"Yes you may." joked Emily.

When Mason and Emily got to the dance area they saw Yumi and Ulrich dancing already.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha look." pointed Mason.

Ulrich stopped and gave Mason a fist and began dancing again.

"He looks happy." laughed Emily.

Emily and Mason headed to the dance floor and then something bumped into Mason. Mason looked up to find that it was Rex.

"Hello good sir." smiled Mason

"So you took my girl to the dance?" snarled Rex.

"Rex, Rex, Rex, aren't you in enough trouble to beat me up again?" asked Mason.

"Your piont?" asked Rex.

"I mean leave us alone and let us through." said Mason pushing Rex to the side.

As soon as Emily and Mason walked to the dance floor a scream came out that stopped everything.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHH! Get it off me!" said Sissi pullling off on of the electronic spiders.

"XANA." said Ulrich and Yumi.

Soon all the spiders jumped off the walls and started to attack everyone. Sonn everyone was webbed up and were struggling to get free.

"Great." said Mason.

Mason squirmed until the webs got loose and them crawled out of them. The spiders were out finding new victims, so Mason tiptoed over and pulled the webs off of Emily and the Lyoko gang.

"Emily, go and untie the others." said Mason.

Emily did what she was told and went over and untied th other kids that were webbed.

"What's going on?" asked Mason.

"We don't know." said Odd.

"Don't lie to me, whats is going on." demanded Mason.

Ulrich took a big breathe in and nodded at the others.

"Okay, can you keep a secret?" asked Jeremy.

Mason nodded and followed the others until they were outside the gym and in the forest.

"Okay what does leading me out to the forest have to do with this?" asked Mason.

Yumi pointed with the flash light over the sewer plate which was covered with autumn leaves. Aelita opened the lid and climbed in following Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, then Mason. They got their scooters and skateboards and got on them.

"I can run." said Mason

They went to the end of the chamber until they saw the other ladder.

"Up there." said Ulrich.

There were spiders guarding the open hatch to the factory.

"How are we going to get through that?" asked Mason.

Ulrich and Yumi climbed up with a stick and started smacking them out of the way, where at the bottom Jeremy, Odd and Aelita were crushing them under their feet.

"To the factory!" cheered Odd.

"Come on, tell me what's going on here!" shouted Mason.

"Wellllll, we have been protecting Earth from a virus known as XANA." said Jeremy.

"And we have to go to this place known as LYOKO." said Odd.

"And I have to put a code into a "tower" to stop the attack that XANA launches." said Aelita.

"Wa-wa-wait. So you are kinda like superheros that go into another world and beat a evil virus that got outta control?" asked Mason.

"ehhhhh... close enough." said Aelita.

"Let's go before anything else comes." said Ulrich.

They reached the factory and got into the elevator when they started conversating.

"What about Mason?" whispered Aelita.

"Don't worry, if he stays away from the scanners, we could wipe him clean after this." whispered back Jeremy.

They got to the first floor with the super computer.

"WOW, I didn't expect this." said Mason.

"Okay, head straight to Lyoko." said Jeremy.

After everyone got virtualized Mason took the ladder down to the scanner.

"Whats this room?" asked Mason.

"That is the scanner room, how we get to Lyoko." said Jeremy.

One of the doors opened and Mason walked inside.

"That's not a good idea Mason, you better get out." said Jeremy.

Suddenly it closed and the machine started scanning Mason.

"Oh no." said Jeremy.

"What's wrong?" asked Yumi.

"XANA got Mason into one of the scanners, and now the Super computer is scanning him!!" exclaimed Jeremy.

**To be continued....**


	7. Invitation From XANA

**Chapter 7: Invitation from XANA**

**This is basically part 2 of chapter six, enjoy!**

"XANA got Mason into one of the scanners, and now the Super computer is scanning him!!" exclaimed Jeremy.

The Super Computer scanned Mason and got him on Lyoko in about 5 minutes.

Mason fell and hit the ground with a thump.

"Ouuuch, where am I?" asked Mason.

Mason woke up in the desert sector a few feet away from where the others were at the moment.

"I look like Iron Man! SWEEEEEEEETTTT!" said Mason.

"Mason are you there?" asked Jeremy.

"Hey where are you Jeremy?" asked Mason.

"Well, I'm talking to you from the outside world. You should have a weapon and some kind of an ability. Find the others they're south of where you are standing." explained Jeremy.

Mason obeyed Jeremy's order and went to meet with the others.

"Mason, over here!" exclaimed Odd.

"Awww you guys get vehicles!" moaned Mason.

"I did make a emergency vehicle for when all the vehiclews got devirtualized." said Jeremy.

"Great! Send it down." said Mason.

Jeremy sent down the vehicle. When it virtualized it looked like a giant wheel iwht handle bars and a seat.

"Wow, coooolllll." said Mason.

"Where's the tower Jeremy?" asked Ulrich.

"West of where you are standing right now." said Jeremy.

They got on their vehicles and started on their way when they saw lazers coming from behing them. It was three Kankerlots. They turned around and got out to destroy them. Mason walked up.

"Awwwww, these things CAN'T be harmful." said Mason.

"Careful!" said Jeremy.

The Kankerlot fired another bullet at Mason which made him lose 30 Life points. Mason got angry at it and kicked it off the cliff.

"hahahahahahahahah." laughed Mason.

Mason turned around to see the others staring at him with serious glares.

"Mason, this isn't a game, we lose and the Earth could be destroyed." said Aelita.

"Okay, time to be serious." said Mason.

"Mason, I'm going to bring you in so you can see how things are going at the party," said Jeremy.

"Okay, fine by me." said Mason.

Jeremy brought Mason in and he came out of the scanner in his costume.

"How fun." said Mason.

"Now go and see about the party while we handle things here." commanded Jeremy.

Mason ran to the gym after coming out of the sewer. When he got inside everything was back to normal.

"Where were you Mason? They fixed the spiders after a glitch." explained Emily.

"That glitch was XANA." mumbled Mason under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Emily.

"Oh nothing, just about me losing my plastic rifle." lied Mason.

"Oh, shall we go and dance now?" asked Emily.

"Sure." said Mason.

When they got to the dance floor Emily started dancing but Mason waited behind.

"Whats wrong?" asked Emily.

"Can't dance." said Mason.

"Oh come on." said Emily.

"Can't dance." repeated Mason.

"Just get out here and move." said Emily

Sure enough Mason was acutally dancing. After five minutes a mass came behind Mason.

Rex looked mad and when Mason looked hard enough he saw something wrong wioth Rex's eyes.

"Hey Rex." waved Mason.

Rex rabbed Mason and shocked the living daylights out of him and ran off with Emily. Five minutes later Mason woke up and everyone was still dancing. Mason saw two small figures on the roof of one of the dorms and immediately got out his cellphone to call Jeremy.

"Hello?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, XANA got control of Rex and he has Emily on the roof." said Mason.

"Okay, go and try to hold off Rex as long as you can." said Jeremy.

Mason ended the call and ran to the top window of the dorm and climbed off the roof.

"It's a good thing that I'm not afiraid of heights." sighed Mason trying to balance.

Mason climbed to where Rex was and slid to the other side where Rex wouldn't see him and waited. He saw that Rex had Emily tied up by the satellite

"Now that I have you I can call terms of hostage with the others." laughed Rex

"Who's the "others"?" asked Emily.

"Can't tell you." teased the posses boy.

"Tying the damsel up, what a cheesy way to take a hostage." said Mason coming from behind the other side of the roof.

"Hello, Mason." said Emily.

"Hi, Emily." said Mason.

"What do you want?" snarled the spector.

"I'm here for Emily." said Mason.

Emily had hope until Rex ran towards Mason to grab him, but Mason dodged in the knick of time. On Lyoko the gang was fighting a gang of Tarantulas.

"Jeremy we have to hurry, we can't hold out much longer." said Yumi.

"Okay Ijust avoid them, we have to help Mason out as muchas we can at the same time." said Jeremy.

"Easy for you to say. We're the ones fighting!" complained Odd.

Odd got hit and was devirtualized in a split second. Soon he emerged from the scanner wheezing for breath.

Mason was on the gorund gasping for when Rex threw him there. He untied Emily and put her dangling over the ground. Rex soon put Mason alongside her.

"Now this is what I call holding on for dear life." said Mason.

"I don't think its the time for jokes right now Mason." said Emily.

Rex was over them slowly putting his foot over Mason's hand. Aelita entered the tower safely as Ulrich adn Yumi were brought back in.

"ACK!" yelped Mason as Rex pressed harder on his hands.

Aelita slowly went up.

"Mason no!" cried Emily.

Aelita pressing her hand on the pad and it saying: Aelita

"AHHHHHHHH!" cried Mason as he fell from the roof.

Code Lyoko

"Return to the past now!" cried Jeremy pressing the button. Soon the white mass spread to all of Kadic and almost when Mason hit the ground.

They were back at the front of the gym.

"TALK ABOUT CLOSE TIMING!!" shouted Mason.

"You do understand what you now have to help accomplish, right Mason?" asked Yumi.

"Yep, I should have been a bit more serious about what I was doing. I nearly got killed." said Mason.

"Well, then how about we get to the party." said Jeremy.

They went into the gym and had a great time.

**lol I luved the Mason kiking the Kankerlot thing! Anyway I might not be able to update this for a bit, because I'll be working on Code: Hearts but be sure to read that story too!**


	8. Test Course

**Chapter 8: Test Course**

**Chapter 8 everyone! Kinda short, but this really wasn't meant to be long, so enjoy!**

In the courtyard the day after Halloween, the Lyoko gang sat on their favorite bench.

"Lyoko, what a weird place." said Mason.

"Today we are going to put you through a test run." said Jeremy.

Soon after Azra and Claire came up with papers.

"Could you give us you autograph Mason." asked Claire.

"uhhhhhhh.... sure." said Mason scribbling his name down.

"You didn't tell us you were in a part-famous band." said Azra.

"And I didn't tell anybody either." said Mason.

"We saw it in Milly and Tamiya's paper." said Claire walking away with Azra.

"I smell a rat." said Mason.

Mason walked across the courtyard to find Milly and Tamiya selling their paper.

"Read all about it, find about one new student's past! Read all about it!" shouted Milly.

"Where did you get this?" asked Mason holding up the magazine.

"We can't tell since we are good reporters." said Milly.

"I see, then equivalent exchange is in order." said Mason.

"A what?" asked Tamiya.

"If you tell me who gave you this information, then I give you a scoop." said Mason.

"It's a deal! It was Odd." said Milly.

"Thank you very much." said Mason.

When he returned he saw that Odd wasn't there anymore.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" asked Mason.

"He ran away, I don't know where he went." said Aelita.

"Let the hunt begin." smiled Mason.

Mason ran around looking for Odd until he accidentally bumped into someone when walking backwards.

"Oh, hello Emily. My bad, didn't see you there" said Mason.

"I didn't know you were in a band, not to mention that won battle of the bands eight times." said Emily holding up the magazine.

"uhhhhh.... yeah if you'll excuse me I have a small job to do at the moment." said Mason sliding past and then running from Emily.

"What's with him?" asked Emily to herself.

"I did it again. I'm just an unsocial person." mumbled Mason to himself.

When he slid past the corner he saw Odd talking to Noemie. When Noemie went away, Mason ran up and grabbed Odd by the shirt.

"Prepare for your dooooooom." laughed Mason dragging Odd away.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Odd.

"HUMILIATION!!!" smiled Mason pulling out lip stick.

After a few hours Mason gave Milly and Tamiya a picture of Odd in make-up.

"This is a great scoop." smiled Milly.

"Make sure to add that Odd was bored." smiled Mason waking off.

When he got back to the others Odd face was red.

"What did you do to him?!?" asked Aelita.

"Put make up on him." laughed Mason.

"It got red because of my hard scrubbing." frowned Odd.

"That's what you get for snooping in my stuff." said Mason.

"Enough quarrel, it's time to go to the factory." said Jeremy.

"Hold on, I'll be there soon." said Mason.

Mason ran back to where Emily was and stopped.

"I had to chase Odd, I'm sorry if I was a bit awkward and trying to get away from you." said Mason running away.

"What just happened?" asked Emily.

That night when they got to the factory Jeremy told Mason to get into on of the scanners to get virtualized.

"Transfer Mason. Scanning Mason. Virtualization." shouted Jeremy pushing the enter button.

After a few seconds Mason landed in the forest sector.

"Okay Mason, I'm sending the over-wheel." said Jeremy typing in a few keys.

Seconds later, the overwheel appeared.

"First of all find out your weapon and abilities." said Jeremy.

"I know that I have these lazer pistols." said Mason taking out one.

"Good, now find out what your ability is." said Jeremy.

"hmmm......let me start with superhero basics." said Mason.

"That's a start." said Jeremy.

"If I was a simple superhero, what would I have." thought Mason.

"Superstrengh!" yelled Odd.

"Yeah! Let me try that." said Mason.

"Just say "strength" to activate that program." said Jeremy.

Mason looked around until he found a rock.

"uuuuuhhhhhh....strength?" said Mason.

At that moment, Mason lifted the huge rock off the ground and then put it back.

"Well, that settles that." said Mason.

"Now get in your vehicle." said Jeremy.

Mason did what he was told and slipped into his vehicle.

"It is motorized, so if you push forward on the handles, it should start." said Jeremy.

Mason pushed forward the handles and the wheel started moving.

"Push them harder to go faster." explained Jeremy.

Mason pushed the handlebars harder and sure enough he went faster.

"With this we could get Aelita to the tower twice as fast." said Mason.

"Don't get cocky. it's all about strategy, and what XANA sends our way." said Jeremy.

"Bring me back in Jeremy, i've learned enough." said Mason.

"Really, that's all?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, i'll have to learn the rest on my own." smiled Mason.

"Allright, if you insist." said Jeremy.

After a quick minute, Mason was brought back from the scanners.

"How was it?" asked Aelita.

"Great, with this much speed and power that my vehicle and ability grants, we could get to the tower pronto."cheered Mason.

"But first we need to get some sleep." said Yumi.

"Hmmmm.... good point." joked Mason.

"Of coarse Jeremy will be staying up finding William." smirked Odd.

"Off to bed with all of you." said Jeremy fatherly.

"Good night Einstein." said Ulrich.

"Nighty night." yawned Jeremy.

When they got to the bridge of the factory Ulrich held Mason back.

"Mason, what do you think of our situation?" asked Ulrich.

"The situation speaks for itself, lose and XANA will control the world." said Mason.

"Excellent, so you know that means no fooling around right?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, I will have to be reminded of that every so often." said Mason.

"Good, now lets go back to the dorms." said Ulrich.

It started to rain when they got to the dorms and just before Mason went in he heard a meow in the corner.


	9. Smokey

**Chapter 9: Smokey**

**Thought I would take a break and not use Lyoko right away. Enjoy!**

Next morning, the teachers had to go to a teacher convention. So they cancelled school for the day, and hired volunteers to watch the school grounds.

"Mason, I got this note." said Emily knocking on the door.

Mason opened the door slightly so Emily could sneak in.

"What did you want?" asked Emily.

"Shhhhh, you can't tell anyone else." said Mason.

"Anyone else what?" asked Emily.

Mason opened his hands to see a small grey kitten meowing in his hands.

"Awwww, he's so cute!" said Emily stroking the kitten.

"I found him in the rain last night shivering and smuggled him in, I named him Smokey." said Mason.

"You kept in your room all night long?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. But I couldn't stand seeing it shiver so I smuggled him in under my jacket, and made him a small bed." smirked Mason.

"But pets are against the rules." said Emily.

"I know, so that's why today I'm going into town to find him an owner." said Mason petting the small ball of fluff."

"Can I come?" asked Emily.

"Uuuuhhhh........ sure, but don't tell anyone else." said Mason.

"Okay." smiled Emily.

Mason and Emily left out of Mason's room and got outside.

"We can start with the houses by us." said Mason.

First they stopped by Yumi's house and knocked on the door.

"Hello...... Mason?" said Yumi.

"Hi. Yumi can you take in this cat I found last night? "asked Mason.

"Sorry Mason, my dad's allergic to pet hair." said Yumi.

"Oh, ok then. Bye!" said Mason.

Before Yumi could close the door Hiroki peeked through.

"Look sis! A cat!" yelled Hiroki.

When Hiroki yelled the cat got scared and dug its nails into Mason.

"OUCH!" cried Mason.

"Let me hold the cat for now on." smiled Emily.

"Taking Emily with you huh?" asked Yumi.

"If you dare call it a date and then the others, I will personally blind date you." whispered Mason.

"A little determined are you?" asked Yumi.

"Hello Mason." said Hiroki.

"Hello Hiroki." smiled Mason wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Sorry I scared the cat." said Hiroki.

"It's all right. I don't get along with animals anyway." said Mason.

"Can I come with you?" asked Hiroki.

"Does your mom approve?" asked Emily.

"I have to ask." said Hiroki running to the kitchen.

After a minute Hiroki came back.

"No, I have to do chores. I hope you find an owner soon." said Hiroki.

"Bye Yumi." said Mason.

"Bye Mason." said Yumi closing the door.

"Yumi, don't you wish ULRICH, did things like that?" asked Hiroki.

"SHUT UP!" said Yumi.

"Well, time to go to more houses." said Mason.

At that moment the cat cried in hunger.

"When was the last time you fed the cat?" asked Emily.

"Last night, I gave him some left overs." said Mason.

"Let's go to the pet store." sighed Emily.

When they got there, a long line was waiting to get something checked out.

"Well as well as were here, we should get Smokey a collar." said Mason looking at a red one.

Emily put Smokey in Mason's hands while she looked for a collar. While Emiyl was looking Smokey tried to catch Mason's thumb as Mason spun it around. After about five minutes, Smokey caught Mason's thumb and started gnawing at it.

"Ouuuucccchh." mumbled Mason as the cat bit into his thumb.

"What do you think looks better, blue or green?" asked Emily.

"Uhhhhh... green, definitely green." said Mason.

"Okay, and how about food." said Emily.

"I think he would like my thumb flavor." said Mason.

Emily laughed at the site of Smokey gnawing Mason's thumb, and picked him up.

"We're going to need a food and water bowl."said Emily.

"Okay, I'll get one of each then also."said Mason.

After about five minutes they got up to the counter to check out their items.

"That will be $15.37." said the clerk.

Mason paid for the stuff and then they got outside. They tried to put the collar on Smokey.

"Come on you crazy cat." said Mason trying to put on the collar.

After another dodge, the cat jumped off of Emily's hands and started running.

"Hey come back!" said Emily.

They ran after the cat until they were worn out.

"Whew! That cat runs fast!" huffed Mason.

The cat ran in between Mason's legs and made him fall on Emily. Mason prevented from accidently kissing her by holding himself up by his arms.

"Ouch, sorry." said Mason rolling off and then blushing.

"Yeah, it's okay." said Emily blushing as well.

Then the cat jumped into Emily's hands.

"All right, you've had your fun." said Mason putting on the collar.

The cat mewed again and then Mason and Emily fed and watered the cat.

"This is going nowhere." moaned Mason.

"Maybe, we could see about any want ads at the police station." said Mason.

"Yeah, you go ahead while I stay here with Smokey. "said Emily.

Mason ran to the police station. When he got there he saw no wants for cats.

"Huh, this is going to take forever." mumbled Mason.

"I'm sorry lady but we haven't seen a cat." said one of the officers.

"Oh, sorry then." said an elderly lady.

"What's the problem?" asked Mason.

"My darling cat had babies, and then three weeks later, one of them escaped." said the lady.

"What color was the cat?" asked Mason.

Meanwhile Emily was sitting on a bench stroking the cat.

"This may take a while, but it's worth it. Spending time with......" sighed Emily stroking the cat.

"Hey Emily!" smiled Mason.

"Huh? Oh, what Mason?" asked Emily.

"I found THE owner of the cat." said Mason.

"You did?" asked Emily.

"Yep surprisingly, the kitten got lost." said Mason picking up the cat.

"I'll miss you little guy." smiled Emily petting the cat.

"Yeah, you are a cute little one." said Mason.

The cat gave it's reply by biting Mason's hand.

"Ow." said Mason.

"I guess that's the cat's thank you." laughed Emily.

"Very funny." said Mason.

The old lady came and took the cat from Mason. Emily handed her the supplies that they bought.

"Thank you very much young man." said the lady.

"Your welcome." said Mason.

"Here is something for your trouble." smiled the lady getting out some money.

"No it's nothing." said Mason.

Emily was still sitting on the bench.

"I wonder why he won't take it." thoguh Emily to herself.

"If you need anything, you can tell me." said the lady.

"Actually there's one thing." said Mason.

"I stand corrected." thought Emily.

"Do have any band-aids by any chance?" smiled Mason showing his hands.

The lady and Emily laughed, and the lady gave Mason five band-aids and left. Mason and Emily walked back to the dorms while Mason attempted to put in band-aidswhile walking.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" asked Emily.

"I guess so, I think I would have enjoyed it like you if my hands weren't massacred." said Mason.

Emily and Mason laughed and went back to the dorms. Mason went to Jeremy's room where everyone was.

"Where were you today?" asked Ulrich.

"Well, I found a cat and went to return it." said Mason.

"It's true." said Yumi.

"Apparently it didn't go so well, judging by your hands." laughed Aelita

"Have fun?" asked Jeremy.

"Don't ask. Just want to go to sleep." said Mason laying down on the bed.


	10. Discovery

**Chapter 10: Discovery**

**Weird chapter, FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING TO FIND OUT WHATS IN THE BOX ENJOY!!!!!**

One average day at Kadic Academy, and the Lyoko warriors were sitting on a bench talking about random things.

"I can't believe thet actually took that picture and put it in the news." cried Odd pointing to his picture.

"I didn't want anyone finding out, so you deserved it." huffed Mason.

"What about your dear Smokey?" smirked Ulrich.

"I'm going to miss that crazy cat, all though it left scars all over my hands!" cried Mason.

"It's almost the end of November, and I feel like there's something important." said Jeremy.

The gang was in silence for a few moments until they all had the same thought.

"THANKSGIVING!!!" they all shouted.

"I can't wait to see my folks and my sisters again!" smiled Odd.

"My dad plans on taking us to Britain!" said Ulrich.

"I'm going with Jeremy this year, I have no where else to go." smiled Aelita.

"Were going back to Japan for the time." said Yumi.

"Mason what are you going to do?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah Mason, you never mentioned any plans." said Odd.

Mason bent his head low to make sure no one could see his sad eyes.

"Nothing......" said Mason.

"Mason, you mean your parents aren't taking you anywhere? Or doing anything?" asked Aelita.

"No, they're not." mumbled Mason.

"At least your going with another relative right?" asked Yumi.

"No, my uncle is going on an expedition, I'm an only child and my other relatives don't exactly like me." said Mason.

"Well, where are your parents anyway?" asked Ulrich.

Mason was silent as he stood up. His eyes were covered by his hair.

"I'll be in my room." said Mason walking away.

"What's with him?" asked Odd.

"He's never been like this before that I've known of. He's like a zombie." said Yumi.

Mason sealed himself in his quarters, and walked over to his desk. He sat down and looked at his small box.

"And to think someone almost opened you." smiled Mason.

Jeremy was now on his laptop typing in some data. His eyes were completely concentrated on the small screen before him.

"These new upgrades should be able to make your weapons more effective." said Jeremy.

Soon a red flash came up on the screen, blinking.

"XANA's attacking." sighed Jeremy closing his laptop.

"We should get Mason." said Aelita.

"I'll go." said Ulrich.

"Lets get to the factory." said Jeremy.

While the others ran to the old factory, Ulrich ran to Mason's room ad knocked on the door.

"It's open." said Mason.

"Hey, uh it's an XANA attack." said Ulrich.

"I'll get ready." said Mason.

"Oh, Mason. I'm sorry." said Ulrich.

"It's okay, I can't let you guys worry over me." said Mason.

"Come on let's go." said Ulrich.

Ulrich and Mason ran to the factory, and took the elevator.

"It's funny." said Mason.

"Huh?" asked Ulrich.

"I haven't seen any activity on campus." said Mason.

"Your right." said Ulrich.

When the door opened they saw Jeremy.

"Okay your going to the volcano sector." said Jeremy.

"Okay chief." saluted Mason.

Ulrich and Mason went into the scanners and were instantly transported to Lyoko.

"Not a bad place." smiled Mason.

"Go catch up with the others." said Jeremy.

"Okay, we on it Jeremy." said Ulrich.

Ulrich and Mason ran for a while until they saw a small group of volcanoids.

"Jeremy, what are those." asked Mason pointing.

"Monsters, get rid of them." demanded Jeremy.

Mason ran towards them and shot his small gun.

"Ummm.. it's not working." said Mason.

Ulrich ran behind them and sliced his sword into them and destroyed them.

"The weak point is BEHIND these ones." said Ulrich.

Then three Tarantulas came. Ulrich and Mason flew into action.

"Take that!" shouted Mason shooting his small gun.

After some time of fighting several foes, Ulrich and Mason ran until they saw the others.

"Hey, whats up?" asked Odd.

"No fight? We had some trouble on the way here." said Ulrich.

"No fight! Easier on us." smiled Yumi.

Aelita deactivated the tower and came back out. Everyone was materialized and Ulrich and Masin were the last to be. When they both came out they saw the others staring at the screen.

"Whats up?" asked Mason.

"What's wrong?" asked Ulrich.

They all slowly turned around with a shocked expression.

"Don't die of dramatizing." sighed Mason.

"Ugh, XANA can make virtual people now." said Jeremy.

"What?" asked Ulrich.

"He can't use them on Lyoko, but he can send to the real world with their own being." studdered Aelita.

"That sucks." said Mason.

"Well, it's going to be harder for now on, but we'll have to find a program to bounce back with." said Jeremy.

"Lets call them "virtuals"." smirked Mason.

"Good idea, thats the new name." said Jeremy.

"And it's still the early afternoon, which means LUNCHTIME." smiled Odd.

"Oh boy. There he goes." sighed everyone else.

They got to the lunchroom and they all sat down. Mason barely ate anything while Odd devoured anything.

"Mason's been like that the whole day." whispered Yumi.

"I know, this is NOT like him." whispered back Ulrich.

"I've noticed that he keeps a box in his room." said Emily.

"GAG!" screamed Ulrich and Yumi.

"Ehhhhh, sorry. Anyway, I can show you after lunch." said Emily.

"Good idea, we have to be very silent and someone has to keep Mason busy." said Ulrich.

After lunch Yumi came up to Mason with a small list.

"Listen, I have to go grocery shopping, but I have to finish a report. Could you go and take these to my house?" asked Yumi.

"Uhhhhhh... sure?" said Mason taking the list.

"Thanks so much!" said Yumi.

Mason left to go shopping, and Yumi ran to go meet Ulrich and Emily.

"So this is the box?" asked Yumi.

"Yep, he defended it when I tried to hold it." said Emily.

"It looks like you need a key." said Ulrich.

Emily grinned and took out a pick lock.

"She's evil." mumbled Yumi and Ulrich.

Emily started picking the lock while Ulrich and Yumi watched.

"Ehhhhh, is this a good idea. I mean we are invading his privacy." said Ulrich.

"Relax soon as we open it to see whats inside I'll lock it again." said Emily.

"What do you think is in there?" asked Yumi.

"Maybe some love notes." guessed Ulrich.

"Maybe a secret novel he's writing." guessed Emily.

"Maybe a cure to a secret disease he has." guessed Yumi.

After about ten minutes of picking and picking locks breaking, Emily heard the small click.

"I got it." smiled Emily.

"Now for the moment of truth." said Yumi.

Ulrich opened the box and there was a diary and a picture. After about five seconds, music started playing.

"A music box?"asked Emily.

"Those must be his parents." said Yumi.

"And his diary." said Ulrich.

"I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THAT!!!!!!" yelled Mason.

"Oh, uh Mason your back." sighed Yumi.

"Where did you find the key?" yelled Mason.

"No reason to yell." said Ulrich.

"THAT"S A PERFECT REASON To..." yelled Mason.

Mason started coughing and soon was on the ground choking.

"He has asthma?" asked Emily to herself.

"Find an inhaler!" cried Yumi.

"DOn't just sit there Emily, help us!" cried Ulrich.

Emily found one on Mason's dresser and put it Mason's mouth, then he pressed the button to let in the medicine. By that time, Mason's face face was blue-purple. Mason stood up and gasped for breath.

"Th-thanks...." wheezed Mason.

"So I guess your done with shopping then." sighed Yumi.

"YES I'M DONE WITH YOUR STUPID DISTRACTION!!!" yelled Mason breathing in and out after that.

"Yeah, sorry about that." sighed everyone.

"Yes, I suffer from asthma attacks if I get to angry and loud." sighed Mason.

"Our bad!" laughed Yumi.

"Well since the cat's out of the bag, I guess I have to tell you now." sighed Mason.

"What, your not going to kick us out?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't push it Ulrich." said Yumi.

"You remember that huge accident about eight years back that a run away robber caused, and that killed almost thirty people?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, how could we not, that was mentioned all over the news, and three month ago they had the anniversary." said Yumi.

"Well, my parents died in that accident, and I was aboard." said Mason.

"What..." said Ulrich

"The crash, due to force, made part of my right lung collapse and broke two of my right is why I suffer asthma attacks when I yell." sniffled Mason.

"POOR MASON!" cried Emily hugging Mason.

Mason just stood there processing an twitching, he didn't know what to make of it. He slowly blushed.

"Well, that's a start." laughed Ulrich.

"Shut up!" mumbled Mason.

"Anyway, I wasn't even supposed to live, I was too young to be able to survive a collapsed lung. Also I don't like it when people hug me because it hurts my chest.." explained Mason carefully pushing Emily away.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." smirked Emily.

"I live with my uncle now, which I mentioned is on an expedition." said Mason.

"What's he do? asked Ulrich.

"Paleontologist." said Mason.

"WHAT????" asked Yumi and Ulrich.

"That means, he travels a lot huh?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, but DON'T YOU DARE WORRY ABOUT ME THIS THANKSGIVING!" warned Mason.

Mason pushed them out the door.

"If you tell a soul about this, I'll skin you all alive." grinned Mason.

"Okay!" squealed the others running away.

"Humph, serves them right." nodded Mason closing the door.


	11. Pagophobia

**Chapter 11: Pagophobia**

**Last chapter talking on the personality of Mason..... Enjoy!**

Since the beginning of November, Kadic was experiencing several overnight freezes. One day after Thanksgiving, it got so cold the pond nearby froze solid. Which was perfect for winter games.

"Come on Ulrich! We can't be late!" smiled Yumi.

"Okay I'm coming." said Ulrich.

"I didn't expect the first freeze to come so early." said Aelita.

"Oh joy." moaned Mason.

"Whats wrong with you?" asked Jeremy.

"I hate winter." said Mason.

"That's no reason to mope." said Aelita.

"Just go ahead with Aeltia, I'll catch up soon." said Mason.

Jeremy and Aelita ran ahead while Mason trudged along.

"I hate winter sports." moaned Mason.

"Whats wrong with you all of a sudden?" asked Emily coming up.

"I hate winter. It's cold, dead, and has ICE." said Mason.

"Well, I'll be at the pond ice skating if you need me." said Emily walking away.

"Huff, I hate winter." sighed Mason.

Mason kept walking while making puffs of hot air with his breath. When he reached the pond he saw everyone was skating. He found a bench and sat down.

"I hate the ice." moaned Mason.

"Hey Mason! Come on and join us. Don't waste the break time." yelled Odd with Heidi.

"No thanks I'm staying right here." said Mason.

He watched as the other kids were skating around. Soon Sissi came with her new winter style and most of the boys crowded around.

"There she goes again." said Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich!" yelled Sissi.

"Oh boy. Here she comes" laughed Yumi.

"Do you like my new winter skating clothing." asked Sissi.

"No." said Ulrich.

"Well then how about you Mason?" asked Sissi.

"I don't care." said Mason.

"No opinion?" asked Ulrich.

Mason was now shivering and quickly nodded no.

"I wonder thats bugging him." said Yumi.

"I would be mad too if someone invaded my personal space." said Ulrich.

"Mason come on and skate with us!" yelled Emily.

"No thanks, I'm good." replied Mason.

"Hm...." said Jeremy.

Jeremy went behind Mason and pushed onto the ice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" yelled Mason.

"Getting you to skate, what a relief that your wearing some skates right now." smiled Jeremy.

Mason looked at his feet and suddenly realized that Aelita must have slipped ice skates on him. Now Mason was dead frozen on the ice, he didn't dare move a muscle.

"Oh boy, this is humiliating for him." sighed Ulrich.

Mason just stood there, eyes wide open, standing in the middle of the pond. Emily skated over and tapped Mason on the shoulder.

"Uh, Mason come back to Earth." said Emily.

Mason woke up from his daze and landed on his back on the pond, soon the other kids saw and started laughing.

"Ugh, I hate ice." repeated Mason.

Later in Mrs. Hertz's classroom Mason was jotting down notes when Odd came from behind.

"You really made a fool of yourself at the pond." smiled Odd.

"It was Jeremy and Aelita's fault." whispered Mason.

"But you still made a complete fool of yourself." grinned Odd.

"I think it's about time to shut up." whispered back Mason.

"What is so interesting that you two need to interrupt the class?" asked .

"Nothing ma'am." said Odd and Mason.

"Then pay attention." said .

After class,the kids were released from their last class of the day and were scurrying to get to their dorms. Then, all of a sudden it started snowing.

"Wow! look at that snow! First snow of the year." said Mason.

All the kids ran to the courtyard and started playing in the snow. The Lyoko immediately starte throwing snowballs.

"Hey ULRICH!" yelled Odd throwing a snowball.

The snowball hit Ulrich directly in the face. Ulrich started laughing and made a snow ball to throw at Odd. Aelita and Yumi were on tems trying to nail Jeremy and the other boys. Mason was around the corner to throw a snowball at Yumi, until a snowball hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey, that's a cheap shot." said Mason turning around.

"Come on, it's called a SNOWBALL fight. There are no cheap shots." smiled Emily.

"Bring it." said Mason throwing a snowball.

The snowball fighting and the snow crafting went on until dinner time.

"That was fun." smiled Odd.

"Yeah I like snow." smiled Ulrich.

"It's okay." said Mason.

After about five minutes they heard a scream come from the pond.

"XANA?" asked Mason.

"Let's check it out." said Yumi.

"I'll run a scan." said Jeremy and Aelita.

The others went to the pond to find a kid frozen in ice.

"He's still alive, but we need him into the infirmary fast!" said Jim.

"What in the world." said Mason.

They saw the ice crack under them and the water spew out at them and immediately freeze.

"Yep, that's XANA all right." said Yumi.

"We got the signal from the ice sector." said Aelita.

"Ice....sector." shivered Mason.

"Yeah right in the middle of that ice lake to." said Jeremy.

"I-i-ice... lake?" asked Mason.

"Let's go then." said Odd.

"O-okay, I'll come to this time." said Mason.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting like this since this afternoon." said Ulrich.

"Nothing, lets just get to Lyoko." said Mason.

Jeremy typed in the coordinates and virtualized them onto the Ice Sector where the vehicles were waiting for them.

"The tower is 87 degrees nroth." said Jeremy.

"Okay Jeremy were on it." said Ulrich getting on his overbike.

They took off, but after a minute they noticed that Mason wasn't following.

"Where is Mason?" asked Yumi.

They drove back to find Mason crouching by his overwheel.

"Whats wrong? You've been like this all day now." said Aelita.

"Nrk, I-I-I have Pagophobia." admitted Mason.

"Pago- what now?" asked Odd.

"IT MEANS I'M AFRAID OF ICE!" gasped Mason.

"Wow... how come?" asked Aelita.

"When I was five... my uncle tried to teach me how to ice skate. I didn't want to, and he said that there was nothing to be afraid of, then he fell through the ice and got hypothermia. "explained Mason.

"Wow." said Odd.

"Come on Mason." said Ulrich.

"Also why I hate winter... ICE!" said Mason.

"You liked the snow, didn't you?" asked Yumi.

"Well yeah, thats different." said Mason.

"Come on Mason!" said Odd.

Soon three hornets flew up.

"Hornets!" yelled Mason.

"Move it Mason!" said Odd.

Mason stood up and got on his overwheel. Ulrich got hit and was devirtualized.

"Ulrich!" yelled Odd.

Soon two bloks came up and shot at Odd and missed him.

"Mason for the love of god GET UP! Ulrich's afraid of heights and he jumps off that rope above the factory almost every day." yelled Yumi.

"Good point." said Mason.

"And it will make you look good in front of Emily." smiled Odd.

"Shut up Odd." gritted Mason.

'Seriously though, WAKE UP!" yelled Yumi.

"Anyone know where Aelita went off to? "asked Mason.

They saw that Aelita was cornered by three more bloks.

"Our vehicles are devirtualized accept for Mason's." said Odd.

"Oh no NO!" said Mason.

"IT'S FOR THE MISSION!" yelled Jeremy.

"Fine... I'll do it." sighed Mason.

Mason roared up and smashed the three bloks with his overwheel.

"Get up." said Mason helping Aelita up.

"On to the tower." smiled Mason.

Mason rode Aelita to tower until they saw two Krabs.

"Don't worry." said Mason.

Mason rode into the Krabs and make them blow up. Then Mason got out.

"GO Aelita GO!" said Mason.

Aelita ran to the tower an out in the code.

"Great game play Mason!" said Jeremy.

"But I'm still horrified of ice." said Mason.

"Return to the Past now!" said Jeremy.

The white dome engulfed the area, and them they were back at the ice pond.

"Well, every things back to normal." said Mason.

"Also that one talnet show is coming up too!" smiled Odd.

"Anyway we got to catch up to the others!" said Mason.

They ran to the ice pond where they saw the others.

"Hey!" said Mason waving.

"Hi guys!" said Ulrich.

Everyone got onto the ice rink, accept for Mason of course, and started skating.


	12. Talent Show Host

**Chapter 12: Talent Show Host**

**UxY (sorta) enjoy!**

For the past few days the school was full of conversation about the community talent show.

"Aren't you excited about the talent show Jeremy? "asked Aelita.

"I don't think people should put a show about their talents, they should get a hobby or do something constructive," said Jeremy.

"Like you do anything constructive with your time." laughed Ulrich.

"You seem in a good mood today Ulrich. What are you thinking?" smirked Yumi.

"I finally convinced Odd not to play videogames at night anymore and I got a lot of sleep now!" said Ulrich.

"What's with this "host" thing?" asked Mason holding up Milly and Tamiya's paper.

"Were having an assembly today about it." said Odd.

"No one really knows for sure." said Jeremy.

"Hm.." said Mason.

Later that day all the kids were in the auditorium. The place was loud with the sound of kids talking about the talent show. Mr. Delmas with Mr. Chardin with him.

"Attention students." said Mr. Delmas.

The audience went quiet and had their eyes set on Mr. Delmas.

"We all know that we are having our 32nd annual community talent show in four days." said Mr. Delmas.

"What about it? "asked a kid from the seats.

"This year.. WE WILL BE SELECTING THE HOST OF THE TALENT SHOW FORM THE SCHOOL AND SET UP THE CREW!!!" announced the principal.

The students burst with conversation until Mr. Chardin came to the mic.

"All who want to try out for the position or be part of the stage crew will meet in the gym at 5 o' clock." said the teacher.

"Rules are that you must have a higher than "C" average, could now have ever been suspended, not have detention this week and be willing to come after school and help set up." said Mr. Delmas.

"You are excused for the rest of the day." said Jim opening the doors.

The kids flooded out the doors and walked to the courtyard.

"That sounds interesting." said Aelita.

"I'm going to try out." said Odd.

"I thought they said that only people with higher than a "C" average can do it." said Ulrich.

"Its a "B" not to you!" said Odd.

"I think it's stupid..."said Mason.

"Surely you can't be serious." said Jeremy.

"I am serious... I think that it's stupid to let someone our age go and do that. I admit the crew sounds like fun, but not the hosting." said Mason.

"While I try out for host, you can try out for crew." said Odd.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." said Mason.

"What about you Ulrich?" asked Mason.

"I going to be in the talent show actually." said Ulrich.

"MY GOD! Ulrich has talent? " joked Odd.

"Shut up Odd! Yeah I'm decided to go in this year's talent show." sighed Ulrich.

"Hm...... I wonder..." said Mason.

"Huh?" asked Ulrich.

"I wonder if YUMI is doing anything for the talent show..." said Mason.

"She didn't mention anything.." said Ulrich.

"Maybe you should ask." said Odd.

"She's probably not doing anything... but Sissi is." said Ulrich.

"UUUUULLLLLRRRRIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Sissi.

"And speak of the devil...." said Ulrich.

"Ulrich want to sing a duet with me in the talent show?"asked Sissi.

"What is the word I'm looking for.......NO!" said Ulrich.

"Why not?" said Sissi.

"BECAUSE THERE IS ALREADY SOMEONE I LOVE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ulrich.

Everyone heard that sentence and turned around. For about a minute everyone was staring at Ulrich until Mason broke the silence.

"FWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHA!" laughed Mason.

"WOW Ulrich." laughed Odd.

"You just better hope that Yumi wasn't around to hear that." laughed Mason.

"Hear what?" asked Yumi.

Ulrich just stared when Mason and Odd hurried away to the tryouts.

"Good luck explaining this." whispered Mason running away.

"Thanks." said Ulrich.

Mason and Odd ran into the gym to see a man in a chair asking kids questions.

"Who's he?" asked Odd.

"I guess he's an official from the talent show committee." said Mason.

"Ah well, time to get in line." said Odd.

Mason walked into the other line and stood there for about a minute until he felt some one brush against him. Mason turned around to see it was Emily.

"Hello" smiled Mason.

"Hi, did you see the spectacle with Ulrich and Yumi?" asked Emily.

"Huh? I heard him yell at Sissi." said Mason.

"After that." said Emily.

"What happened?" asked Mason.

"Well, I can only tell you that it ended with a kiss." said Emily.

"Your kidding? " laughed Mason.

"Nope right here. No one else was there accept for me." said Emily opening her phone and showing the picture.

"Transfer that picture to my cell phone." said Mason.

Emily transferred the picture to Mason's phone.

"Thanks... what are you trying out for?" asked Mason.

"Lights." said Emily.

"I don't care as long as I get something to do. "sighed Mason.

Mason looked into the other lin e and saw Odd being interviewed then sent away.

"Is there no oe who can be the host?" asked the man.

"If you weren't fo picky you would have a host by now!" yelled Mason.

"Who said that?" asked the man.

"I did." said Mason.

"YOUR PERFECT!" squealed the man.

"What?" asked Mason.

"What?" asked Emily.

"What?"asked Odd.

"You'll be the host!" smiled the man.

"No thanks I want to be only in the crew." said Mason.

"Ahem, Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Ames, head of the talent show arrangements and crew.." said the man.

"I could see that. "said Mason.

"I want you to be this year's host." said Mr. Ames.

"What about Odd?" asked Mason.

"Hm... Mr. Odd please come over here." beckoned Mr. Ames.

Odd walked over and planted himself in a chair.

"You can be our host's dress up artist. "said Mr. Ames.

"Deal!" smiled Odd.

"No, no, no...." said Mason.

"Come on!" said Odd.

"Fine.. but it's so you can be on crew, and I want Emily over there to be on lights." said Mason.

"Deal, now go pretty yourself up and meet me here tomorrow." said to the children.

"Oh joy." sighed Mason.

"Come on Mason the day's still young!" smiled Odd.

"By the way, I will give you a 5,000$ budget. " smiled the man.

"Thanks!" said Odd.

When they got outside they saw Ulrich and Yumi.

"Hey." smiled Mason.

"Did you get the host part Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"No, but MASON DID!" smiled Odd.

"Mason?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, but at least it better than WHAT YOU DID!" smiled Mason.

"Odd please go ahead and find that one store by the Main St. plaza." said Ulrich.

Odd ran out of the school yard.

"What did happen Mason? "asked Yumi.

"You tell me." grinned Mason taking out his phone.

"Where did you get that?" said Ulrich blushing.

"A little birdie told me." smiled Mason.

"Please have mercy on our souls!" begged Ulrich.

"Well this would be a perfect cover for the paper, on the other hand....." said Mason.

"What do you want?" asked Yumi.

"Tell me when Emily's birthday and I'll call it even." said Mason.

"That's all?" asked Ulrich.

"Of course I could always INCREASE the bargain." said Mason.

"Okay! It's on the 13th of this month." said Ulrich .

"Thank you, and today is the 6th am I correct? "asked Mason.

"Sure, just delete the photo." said Yumi.

"I don't think so..." said Mason.

"Why not?" snarled Ulrich.

"YOU are going shopping with us tomorrow." said Mason.

"On a date?" asked Yumi.

"DOES GOING WITH ODD CONSIDERED A DATE?" yelled Mason getting out his inhaler.

"No, anyway you better get some sleep host." said Ulrich.

"Let's all get some sleep." sighed Mason.

Odd came back and they went to their dorms and fell asleep.


	13. Ack!

**Chapter 13: Ack!**

**This chapter is named after the reaction Mason makes.... also introduces Mason to Manga (he he) enjoy!**

The next day, everyone woke to pleasant Saturday.

"Today's the day. " sighed Mason.

"WAKIE WAKIE MASON!" smiled Odd.

"ACK!" yelled Mason.

"Ready for today's 5,000$ shopping spree?" smiled Odd.

"No." said Mason.

"Good everyone is waiting for you!" said Odd dragging Mason out of bed.

"Okay, just let me get dressed." said Mason.

After a quick change of clothes with a quick brushing of hair and teeth, Mason ran to the courtyard.

"Okay, let's get this over with." said Mason.

They gang walked to the outside mall and met in the center.

"First we need to get you groomed." said Odd.

"I'm not a dog." said Mason.

"Then we need to get you something to wear." said Ulrich.

"This is going to be fun." sighed Mason.

"First that hair is getting out of control and those SIDEBURNS!" said Aelita.

"So?" asked Mason.

"SO, you need a haircut." said Odd.

"My sideburns are a sense of pride thank you very much." said Mason.

"I guess were are doing this the hard way." said Ulrich.

"ACK! NO YOU WON"T TAKE ME ALIVE!" threatened Mason.

Mason tried to pull back, but was dragged into the barber where they cut off some of his hair.

"Was that so bad? " asked Odd.

"Yes, yes it was." said Mason.

"Well, your hair is under control now." said Yumi.

One of the barbers handed Mason a mirror and he looked himself over.

"Hm... not that bad." smiled Mason.

"Next a tuxedo!" smiled Ulrich.

"Ack! A monkey suit? " asked Mason.

"Of course! " smiled Jeremy.

"I guess I have no choice. " sighed Mason.

The guys dragged him into the Tux Shoppe where they brought him several Tuxedos.

"Hey! How about that one?" asked Mason.

They turned around and saw a cream tuxedo with a gorgeous red tie.

"Yeah that does look nice!" said Odd.

They took it off the rack and checked it out.

"We have everything we need now." cheered Mason.

"Not everything..." smiled Ulrich.

"Ack! What?" asked Mason.

"Book store." said Odd.

"Why the bookstore?" asked Mason.

"Odd has to get a book for his report. "said Ulrich.

They walked into the large book store and separated into the walls of books. Mason was looking around in the Graphic-Novel/Comics section when he saw a familiar face. Mason hid behind some books and spied on his target.

"They still don't have that volume." huffed Emily walking away with a book in her hand.

Mason walked to the shelf where Emily was at and saw several graphic novels.

"Ouran High School Host Club?" asked Mason.

Mason flipped through the pages.

"I can't read this backwards stuff.... oh wait it's...... what was it called...... manga." said Mason.

Mason flipped through others and saw more of it.

"Hmmmm.. romance manga... interesting." said Mason.

Mason saw that there were eleven volumes of the novel.

"Well, due to the fact that she didn't buy or pick up any of these, that means she's looking for volume 12." said Mason.

"Come on Mason! Were leaving!" yelled Ulrich.

"Okay I'm coming." said Mason.

"On the bright side, I know what to get her now." thought Mason.

When they got back to Kadic it started snowing.

"I need to get into the gym. "said Mason running away.

"I need to go to." said Odd.

When the two boys got into the gym, Mason took his tux into the bathroom to change. Mason came back out.

"How do I look?" asked Mason.

"WONDERFUL!" smiled Ames.

"You look.... different." blushed Emily.

"Really.... okay then." said Mason.

"Good onto rehearsal now!" said the man.

"How does a host rehearse? "asked Mason.

"Read these cards and memorize the words." said the director.

"Welcome to the 32nd Anuual Comunity Talent Show!" said Mason.

"With more feeling!" said the Director.

"This is going to take a while." said Mason.

For about an hour the crew rehearsed their parts of when to turn on light and when to play certain kinds of music, and Mason tried to say the line right.

"No no Mason, try again." maoned the director.

"Okay, okay I got it! WELCOME TO THIS YEARS ANUUAL TALENT SHOW!" smiled Mason holding the microphonse.

"Brilliance in the making. "cried the director.

Everyone clapped and Mason jumped down from the steps.

"Yes, keep that tone for talent show night." smiled the director.

"As much as I LOVE to stick around I have to do some other things at the moment. " said Mason.

Mason left the building and ran to the nearest anime/manga store. He pulled out a note and the lady looked in her stock.

"Yes we do have this volume." said the lady.

"Okay I'll take that AND I'l suscribe to the series so that when a new volume comes out I get it." said Mason.

"Wow I never knew a BOY was so into the series." said the lady ringing up the items.

"It's not for me." panted Mason.

"Okay then, who do I put the name under?" asked the lady.

"Emily Leduc." said Mason.


	14. Stage Fright

**Chapter 14: Stage Fright**

**heh srry it took longer than usual..... enjoy! plz review/comment!**

Today was it! The big night of the talent show! Everyone was running around campus getting their acts ready for tonight, due to the generous teachers giving them the day off of course.

"Woho! Can't wait for tonight!" said Odd.

"You all should be getting ready for your acts soon." said Mason.

"We are all ready, but you of all people should be worried about getting ready." said Aelita.

"Indeed you should be Mason." said a voice from behind them.

"Uncle Dan!" said Mason.

"How are you Mason? I heard from your principle that you were being the host this year so I flew over to see you." said Dan.

The man had a American accent accept when he pronounced the vowels with the Brit's slang. He wore a green shirt with jeans,and had small, round spectacles. He had shaggy brown hair which was organized for the day.

"So your his paleontologist of an uncle.." said Odd.

"Yes, I see he talks about me then. " said the uncle.

"So your watching the show tonight?" asked Mason.

"Indeed I am." said Dan.

"We hope to see you there." said Odd.

"See you later tonight. " waved Mason as the uncle got into his car and drove away.

"Such a nice guy. " said Mason.

Soon another car parked in the lot and Ulrich's parents got out.

"Hello Ulrich. " said Ulrich's dad.

"Hi dad." said Ulrich.

"Still hanging out with these rotten friends with yours I see, and you still haven't gotten any good grades." scorned his dad.

"Dad... I'm trying." said Ulrich.

"Well you better try harder of you don't want to get shipped out of here." said his dad.

"Isn't that a bit cruel your honor? "asked Mason.

"Wait.... who are you?" asked Ulrich's dad.

"Mason Laird.. I'll be your host for tonight. "said Mason.

"See, why can't you bee successful as him?" asked his dad.

"Wait a second..... isn't that a bit mean? "asked Mason.

"He has awful grades, and until he gets them up he better get used to the way I talk. " said his dad.

"See here sir, you came to watch your son show his TALENT, not to yell at him for everything he ever messed up on. So I recommend you enjoy the show or go home." said Mason.

Ulrich just gave a huff and walked away.

"Wooowww." laughed Ulrich.

"Wow Ulrich. Your dad is a creep." said Mason.

"Yeah, he wants me to be just like him." said Ulrich.

"Anyway, what ARE your acts anyway? "asked Mason.

"You don't know?" asked Odd.

"No, I was just told the acts, but not the names." said Mason.

"Oh, anyway I will be dancing. " said Odd.

"Mixer board. " smiled Aelita.

"AND FOR THE FINALE ULRICH AND YUMI!" smiled Mason, Elvis pointing to the couple.

"What WILL you two be doing? " asked Odd.

"It's a surprise." smiled Ulrich.

"I know though.." smiled Mason.

"I though you said that you know the act not the name..." said Yumi.

"Your act can be told from the rest even if I had one eye." smiled Mason closing his right eye.

"Ha ha, anyway I have to go get ready." said Odd.

"And I'll be at the factory." said Jeremy.

"Hold your horses cowboy. Your taking a break from the supercomputer for tonight." said Ulrich catching Jeremy's shirt.

Jeremy mumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms.

"Mason! We need you behind stage!" yelled Ames.

"Coming. I'll be back." sighed Mason.

"Bye." said the group.

"What's up chief? " asked Mason.

"Are you ready? "asked the director.

"Ready as I'll ever be." sighed Mason.

"Good, good see you later tonight. By the way... there will be a reception for the crew and the whole school so don't forget." smiled the director.

"Kay." said Mason.

Mason left and strolled through the forest, and he met Ulrich by a tree.

"Hey Ulrich...." said Mason.

"Hey." said Ulrich.

"Can I talk to you about Yumi? asked Mason.

"Yeah sure..." said Ulrich.

"I know your in love with Yumi, and which I can give you congrats for... but there's some thing about love. Love..... is complicated at times.... at times you can tell them how you feel and they could laugh at you, but then there are people who you only met once in a lifetime that will truly love you back, and want to spend the rest of your life with you forever. Yumi is that person that would want to spend the rest of your life with you so... DON'T SCREW IT UP!...." said Mason.

"If your like that.. why don't you tell Emily how you feel?" asked Ulrich.

"One reason Ulrich....Lyoko. You and Yumi, or Jeremy and Aelita could get together, but not me... maybe it could blow everything." sighed Mason.

"Awww.. come on Mason.. you said MAYBE." said Ulrich.

"Well, remember what I said and I'll see you tonight.." said Mason walking away.

Mason stopped by a tree, and then toke out his pocket knife. He carved something into the tree.

"For good luck." smiled Mason walking away.

The night everyone was going insane getting ready meanwhile everyone, accept for Jeremy, was behind the curtains getting read. Mason peeked through the curtains to see a full house.

"He-he what if I get scared. What if I twist my ankle... WHAT IF I..." said Mason, but he was pulled around to see Emily.

"Calm down Mason... relax... the last thing we need you to do is have an asthma attack." said Emily.

Mason took a deep breath, and just shrugged then went through the curtains.

Meanwhile Jeremy's laptop beeped and he opened it up to see a XANA attack alert. The lights went dark and a spot light hit Mason as he entered the stage.

"WELCOME TO THE 32ND ANNUAL TALENT SHOW!!!!" smiled Mason.

Everyone clapped as Mason took out a card.

"Okay everyone.... first act is ODD WITH HIS AMAZING KIWI!" said Mason walking off.

When Mason got off the stage he heard his phone ring, and he answered.

"Yo..." said Mason.

"Mason... XANA attack now." said Jeremy.

"Crap.... Odd's act is up it'll be a minute so head to the factory now, and i'll tell him." said Mason hanging up.

"Yumi and Ulrich, you're up next." said Mason.

"But were the last act..." said Ulrich.

"Well a certain someone is attacking..." smiled Mason.

"Okay..." said Ulrich.

"Director dude, they need to go up next because they have somewhere to go." said Mason.

"That's fine." smiled Mr. Ames.

"See....." said Mason.

Soon Odd's act was over and Mason went back on stage.

"Well, I went head over heels on that one, but don't expect me to do any tricks..." said Mason.

Everyone in the audience laughed, and Mason uttered "cheesy joke" under his breath.

"Up next is the duo... ULRICH AND YUMI!!!" smiled Mason.

Odd meet Jeremy and Aelita in the hall and ran outside.

"Let's hurry and to the....." said Jeremy opening the door.

Something jumped at Jeremy, but then Odd hit it off with a stick he found. Odd shoved Jeremy and Aelita inside and shut the door.

"What are those?" asked Odd.

"Some kind of android, probably made at the factory." said Jeremy.

"If that's true then, Mason will have to stall the talent show." said Odd.

**To be continued....**


	15. Stalling

**Chapter 15: Stalling**

**I apologize for the long wait for my fans!!! I admire your patience! I'm VERY sorry this didn't come out soon enough.....I will be on more often (as long as I don't get WRITER'S BLOCK) and will be getting chapters on a lot faster than normal! PS if you want me to type a CL, KH, or FMA story GO RIGHT ON AHEAD AND REQUEST!**

Jeremy rang up Mason's cell phone, but it was turned off.

"Rats, he's on stage!" said Jeremy.

Meanwhile Mason was on stage introducing the next act.

"Up next is a duet of the song "Last Christmas" by ULRICH AND YUMI!!!" smiled Mason clapping his hands.

Mason walked off stage and he opened his phone and recalled Jeremy.

"Yo..." said Mason again.

"Mason MAKE SURE NO ONE LEAVES THE BUILDING ACCEPT FOR ULRICH AND YUMI!" sadi Jeremy.

"Okay...." said Mason hanging up.

"Yumi started singing, and after the song was over they went to the curtain side. The crowd went berserk as Yumi and Ulrich left stage.

"Okay folks! Up next we have...... Karate with Hiroki!" smiled Mason walking back stage.

"Good job guys!" smiled Emily.

"I thought you handled lights.." said Yumi.

"Sort of... I actually manage the positioning." said Emily.

"Oh." said Ulrich.

"Uhhh.. can I talk to you both? "asked Mason.

"Whats up?" asked Ulrich.

"Out little friend XANA popped his head up at the wrong time..." whispered Mason.

"Okay we'll get going." said Yumi.

"Watch out there's robots outside." said Mason.

Ulrich and Yumi ran out and battled a few of the robots until they got to the factory.

"Okay hurry up and get to the tower!" said Jeremy.

Meanwhile the show was starting to end with the last few acts remaining.

"Oh boy." said Mason.

"What's wrong? "asked Mr. Ames.

"Ehhhh sir... can we delay the show, and have an intermission for our crew?" asked Mason.

"Sure why not? Your the host!" smiled Ames telling his assistant.

"There will be a five minute intermission for our crew." said a random voice.

"You guys really got to hurry!" thought Mason.

Meanwhile on Lyoko, the warriors weren't doing so hot.

"Jeremy, were stuck and can't get to the tower!" yelled Odd.

"Hold on...Aelita make a distraction!" said Jeremy.

Aelita created and false clone of herself and sent it running into the swarm, the monsters started firing on them while the Lyoko warriors came from behind and wiped them out.

"Okay....Jeremy were by the tower." said Odd.

"Good." said Jeremy.

Aelita walked in, but she didn't go in.

"Jeremy we have a problem!" said Aelita.

"I know, XANA coded the entrance, I'll have to decipher it." said Jeremy.

"I hope Mason's distracting them good enough!" said Odd.

Back to the talent show, Mason was starting to panic because there were only two acts left.

"I have an idea!" said Mason calling Jeremy.

Jeremy heard his cell phone ring and he answered it.

"Hello." said Jeremy.

"Jeremy activate a tower!" said Mason.

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

"Trust me on this...." said Mason.

Jeremy activated another tower and it turned the bright green.

"Okay what do I need to do next?" asked Jeremy.

"Send the spectre to lock all the doors..... they're electronically locked." said Mason.

"Okay!" said Jeremy typing in some data.

"Great thanks!" said Mason.

"Mason... what are you doing?" asked Emily.

"Eeep!" squealed Mason.

"What? What is it!?!?" asked Jeremy.

Mason turned around, turned off his cell phone and started getting nervous. His hands started getting sweaty and his face a little purplish.

"Uhhhh... just calling someone......." said Mason fiddling with his fingers.

"Who?" asked Emily.

"Ummm......well......the Courthouse." lied Mason.

"Why the courthouse?" asked Emily.

"Because......because I wanted to find out Ulrich's Birthday." sighed Mason.

"Ulrich's Birthday? " asked Emily.

"Oh yeah... I mean he's my bud and all...." said Mason.

"I see....." said Emily.

"Well, I guess I have to go back on stage now." smiled Mason pacing towards the stage.

"End of five minute intermission, now our last act of the show...... tap dancing!" smiled Mason walking back off stage.

Mason started panicking and tapping his fingers on a table.

"What the crap...... what's taking so long?" asked Mason to himself.

Meanwhile back on Lyoko the Lyoko warriors weren't doing so hot....

"Jeremy we need a new plan NOW!!!!" said Odd.

"I TRYING!!!" said Jeremy.

Then Jeremy heard his cellphone ring.

"Hello?" asked Jeremy.

"You really need to hurry Jeremy!" said Mason.

"We are in a pickle right now." said Jeremy.

"WELL LIGHT A FIRE UNDER IT!!!!!" yelled Mason hanging up.

Mason started pacing back stage.

"Settle down it looks like your about to have a heart attack!" said Emily.

"Ehhhhhh....." said Mason.

after five minutes Mr. Ames came up to crew.

"Ready for the final act?" smiled Mr. Ames.

"What final act?" asked Emily and Mason.

"Dancing." smiled Mr. Ames.

"By who?" asked Mason.

"By the winner of course!" laughed Ames.

"It's time already?" asked Mason.

"Yes, then crew and cast goes to dance then we all go home." said Mr. Ames.

"Goodie." sighed Mason.

"Looks like your ready to go on." said the director.

"If it was up to me, there would be no contest." thought Mason.

Mason walked out with an envelope.

"I hoped you liked our show because we have our winner!" smiled Mason opening the letter.

Mason smeared the ink on purpose ans pretended not to be able to read it.

"Whats wrong?" whispered the director.

"It's smeared!" said Mason.

Mr. Ames walked on stage with another envelope.

"Our winner is.......Mr. James with his dog." said Mason.

After the winning ceremonies the director walked up to stage and did the final closing and then the peole started to flood out.

"Hey....THE DOOR'S STUCK!" said one guy trying to pull open the door.

"Perfect..." said Mason under his breath.

"Don't worry we can reactivate the doors!" said a security guard.

"Oh booooooy...." said Mason quickly pressing in numbers on his phone.

"Jeremy you really got to move fast!" said Mason.

"Don't worry, Aelita just deactivated the tower." smile Jeremy.

People unlocked the door and saw scrap piles outside.

Mason let out all his breath and he smiled as the director shoved all of the people to the reception.

"It's a shame you didn't win." said Mason taking a sip of soda.

"Yeah...but it's okay...." said Ulrich and Yumi.

"Does this means your going steady?" asked Odd.

"Ummmm.....yeah." blushed Ulrich.

"CONGRATS TO THE TWO LOVERS!" smiled Mason raising his glass into the air.

"CONGRATS!" said Aelita, Jeremy and Odd clinking their glassees into Mason's.

"Maybe you and Aelita, plus Mason should date too!" smiled Odd.

"Don't push it Odd...." said Mason, Jeremy, and Aelita.


	16. Family What's That?

**Chapter 16: Family...what's that?**

**A pal of mine asked (very kindly) if I would add this character to my story not to mention any names *Le Fantome De Opera* *cough* *cough*..well so I squeezed him in....enjoy!! **

Today was Thursday the 13th... the day before winter vacation starts, and everyone was getting into the spirit... and the winter presents start flying.

"Okay...okay...you CAN DO IT MASON!!" said Mason holding a large wrapped box.

Mason gently knocked on the door.

"Uhhhhh....Emily are you there?" asked Mason.

"Hold on a second!" said Emily.

Mason flinched at the sound as he pulled the present around his waist.

"Yes Mason...what....that's a beautiful present!" smiled Emily.

"Well....actually I heard the it was your birthday so...its for you. I kinda got some help from a family member on what to give you....." said Mason giving her the present.

"Oh Mason.... thank you." said Emily.

"By the waaaay... do you have some...."open time" asked Mason.

"No sorry Mason...I'm leaving for my hometown...where are you going?" asked Emily.

Mason's emotions shattered like glass when Emily said leaving.

"No where... my uncle usually checks in on me then he leaves for an expedition." said Mason.

"That's sad your alone for the holidays...." said Emily.

"It's okay... I'm used to not celebrating Christmas....." said Mason.

"You don't?" asked Emily.

"No." said Mason.

"Seriously....you don't spend time with your family? "asked Emily.

"Family.........nope!" said Mason.

Mason cell rang and he answered it. He gave a smug.

"You should meet my family in fact..." smiled Mason.

Mason gave a smile and lead Emily to the courtyard.

"Yo UNCLE!!!" said Mason waving his arms.

"MASON!" said his Uncle.

"How ya been? 'asked Mason.

"Fine...and someones here to say hi." smiled his Uncle.

Mason felt a leg on the backside of his head and collapsed to the ground.

"Still as slow as always!" laughed someone.

"Easy for you to say...Chamael......" smiled Mason getting up.

"Who? "asked Emily and the others walking up.

"Guys.....this is my cousin Chamael "Cam" Powell...he's from my mom's side of the family.

"Hello." said Chamael.

"Your wearing your anime stuff?" asked Mason.

"So? I have my hobbies." said Cam.

"I see your growing close fast! By the way Mason your cousin is staying here for Christmas due to his parent's buisness trip." said Uncle Dan.

"Oh by the way Cam...." smiled Mason smacking Cam.

"That's for earlier!" laughed Mason.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" said Cam.

"Well I can't help people who cheap shot!" said Mason.

"Don't kill yourselves!" laughed the uncle walking away.

"You guys are almost identical!" said Odd.

"Kinda crazy..." said Mason.

"Also Mason....Grandpa thinks your ready..." said Cam.

"That crazy old man......he has no control over me...." coughed Mason.

"But it's for the good of the family..." said Cam.

"I violate the family though....but why?" asked Mason.

"I guess grandpa wants you back in." said Cam.

"Never mindthat....take a pic Cam!" said Mason posing with his friends.

Cam snapped a picture and put his camera away.

"Now, you left this behind at your house..." said Cam giving Mason a box.

"Thanks Cam." said Mason putting on a hat.

Mason started coughing again and he started to wheeze as he grabbed out his inhaler.

"Still have it bad huh?" asked Cam.

"You can say that again." said Mason.

"How about setting up for the party now?" asked Odd.

"Be there in a minute. " said Mason.

"Okay I'll help too!" smiled Cam in his British accent.

"Mason hold up!" said Emily.

"How'd you know it was my Birthday?" asked Emily.

"I lied to you at the talent show I was calling the courthouse to get YOUR birthday date." said Mason walking away.

When they got inside some kids were already setting up.

"Mistletoe for lucky lover's." smiled Sissi stapling some mistletoe up.

"Don't get any ideas Sissi..." said Ulrich.

"It's funny that mistletoe is poisonous...yet a winter romantic symbol." said Cam.

"Let's get started!" smiled Jeremy.

Over by the tree Ulrich was holding a stepladder for Yumi to put up decorations.

"Are you sure this is......safe?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm positive....." replied Yumi reaching to put up an ornament.

When Yumi reached over the step broke and Yumi came falling to the ground where she landed on top of Ulrich.

"Ehhhhh...." moaned Ulrich.

"Sorry Ulrich." smirked Yumi.

Cam snapped a photo.

"That's a keeper!" smiled Cam.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Aelita were programing the light pattern. They saw a small plant above their head as Odd smiled and made kissy faces.

"Oh ho ho ho!" laughed Mason.

Jeremy and Aelita pucked lips and pecked.

Cam started laughing and everyone gave a concerned look.

"Something die?" joked Mason.

"Don't be mean cos'." said Cam.

"I'll go and get the supplies for the X-mas party." said Mason putting on a coat.

"It's getting bad out there you should wait until tomorrow." said Emily.

"Nah it's okay... better do it now to save the time." said Mason walking out the door.

"Dear cousin always looking out for other people." said Cam.

Meanwhile Mason was outside.

"Dear lord it is chilly out here." shivered Mason.

Mason walked to the nearest store and grabbed all the things he needed.

"Please come see the new mall have their Christmas opening with an ice rink and beutiful Christmas lights!" said the Clerk handing Mason a pamplet.

"Hmm...that would be nice to take Em.....no no! I have to get her outta my head for five seconds!" said Mason knocking on his head.

Then an alarm went off saying that it was six o'clock.

"Oh snap! I'm gonna be late!" said Mason running out of the store with the food items.

"It's getting colder!" snuffed Mason wadding through the snow.

Mason tried to fight back the wind but he could barely walk through the snow.

"Finally I made it." he sighed opening the door.

"Mason your back..and after two hours!" said Ulrich.

"It must be bloody cold outside!" said Chamael.

"You bet...aha CHEW!!!" said Mason.

"You must of caught a cold!" said Emily.

"Yeah I'll be all right." said Mason wiping his nose.

Mason found a blanket and wrapped it around himself.

"Ohhh Mason!" smiled Odd dangling a mistletoe.

"You do it you die." growled Mason.

"Never mind then." said Odd bringing back his hand.

"OOH EMILY!" smiled Odd.

"Wait WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Mason.

"What Odd?" asked Emily.

"Mason was wondering if you could g-" said Odd but Mason covered his mouth.

"The boy is speaking in strange tongues, he must rest!" said Mason throwing the blanket over Odd.

"O...okay...." said Emily walking away.

"That was close!" sighed Mason.

"What the crap Mason?" asked Odd.

"Listen I'm taking her to the new mall opening with the beautiful Christmas lights..." explained Mason showing the pamplet.

"How romantic." smiled Odd.

"I don't need people like you ruining it...GOT IT?" asked Mason.

"Understood." said Odd.

Mason trudged over to the Christmas tree that was set up and placed several presents under the tree.

"Christmas is such a nice holiday eh cousin?" asked Cam.

"Sure is Cam...sure is...." said Mason.


	17. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Chapter 17: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year!**

**What a nice chapter nothing else to say!**

Finally it was the 16th! The opening day of the mall opening and the beginning of the Christmas Shopping sprees! This mall might get some sales!

Emily woke up that morning to see a gentle snow fall out the window. She looked around the room until her eyes caught something...the present Mason gave her three days ago...she didn't open it yet!

"Hmm...I forgot to open it due to all the Christmas excitement!" laughed Emily gently cutting the ribbon and lifting the lid.

She saw the book...that one book she was looking for

_I suck at letters so to cut things short...I heard you were looking for this book...so I ordered it for you.....ehhhhh this isn't that short I made sure you wouldn't miss another of this Ouran stuff you like....see what I mean when I stink at letters? ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````-Mason_

_P.S. It's okay if you don't like it....just return it and buy what you would like......_

Emily heard thumping up the stairs and Cam burst through the door.

"Whats wrong?" asked Emily.

"Okay....Mason really help!" said Cam rushing Emily out the door.

Emily followed Cam into the forest where Mason was sitting by a tree withCam, with a snowboard over on the other side.

"What's wrong?" asked Emily.

"I was snowboarding down some small hills and now I'm kinda stuck...and no one can pull me out." smiled Mason.

"Maybe if you weren't so fat it would be easier!" laughed Cam.

"Nobody asked you!" glared Mason.

"Larry!" smiled Cam.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SPEAK OF THAT HORRIFIC NAME!!!!" said Mason.

"Larry?" asked Emily.

"Larry......is my nickname back at home...it makes fun of my last name "Laird" because when I was little I accidently said Larry instead of Laird....." shuddered Mason.

"That's all?" laughed Emily.

"You don't think it's funny?" asked Mason.

"No.....it's adorable!" smiled Emily.

"Ehhhh....I would LOVE to be pulled out of this hell-hole." said Mason.

She and Cam heaved until Mason's body slowly came out ans fell right into the snow.

"You really need to stay out of danger cousin!" smiled Cam.

Mason shot a death glare at Chamael.

"Chamael...stay out of this..." glared Mason.

Cam knew when Mason said his name the right way he knew he was serious.

"I'll be over...there..by the gym!" said Cam trudging away.

"Thanks..." sighed Mason.

"Your..welcome?" said Emily.

"Cam's no help at all, and if you weren't there I would have froze my leg stif." admitted Mason.

"Oh shoot! I have to go Christmas shopping still!" sighed Emily.

"CAN I COME TOO?" smiled Mason.

"Is this some kind of joke...or is he asking me out on a date?" thought Emily to herself.

"Sure why not." smiled Emily.

".....Bye!" smiled Mason running away.

Emily went into the gym where several other girls were doing the finishing touches on the gym.

"What took so long?" asked one girl.

"Something.....had me caught up." said Emily.

"Was it a boy?" smiled another girl.

"No it wasn't!" blushed Emily.

"I bet it was..who was it?" asked another girl.

"Fine...Mason Laird." said Emily.

"Oooooooo! He's very...special!" smiled the girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Emily.

"I mean he has those soft eyes of his...hiding a secret no one wants to know...no Christmas plans with any family or anything!" said the girls.

"You can't say that about him he's very kind!" defended Emily.

"At least he's cute..what he do? Ask you on a date? "smiled a girl.

"Whatever...just leave me alone!" said Emily leaving the building.

"Okay Mason...the lights start at 6 so you have to stall like at the Talent Show!" smiled Ulrich.

"They're going on a date!" danced Odd.

"It's not a date....I'm just helping with her shopping..and NO TELLING CHAMAEL ABOUT THIS EITHER!" said Mason.

"What do we tell him? "asked Aelita.

"Tell him I went on some more errands and keep him busy! He has the tendency to go undercover." said Mason.

"Bye-bye Mason!" said Jeremy.

Mason walked to the end of the street where he meet Emily. Emily was dressed in a light tan snow jacket.

"Hi....I saw this new outside mall and I think we should go there!" suggested Mason.

"Sure......whatever!" said Emily.

"You sound cross!" said Mason.

"I just was talking with some friends..." said Emily.

"I see.....did you like the present I gave you?" asked Mason smiling.

"Yeah...I did." smiled Emily.

Mason reached into his jacket pocket and reached out an envelope.

"Ehhhhh....Merry Christmas...I might forget about it so here." said Mason giving her the sealed package.

They walked for about three miles when they reached the mall.

"It's pretty!" smiled Emily.

They walked down and they walked into the first store.

"I need to get a china dinner set for my Aunt." Emily said walking over to the antiques.

Emily grabbed a few plates to look at while an impatient man behind Emily shoved her out of the way and down went the plates with a crash.

"Oh no!" said Emily.

"Ma'am are you going to pay for that?" asked a clerk.

"How much? " asked Emily.

"300$" said the lady.

Emily regrettably grabbed some money when she realized she didn't have enough, she only had enoghto get everyone one gift. Then a hand shot through with three hundred dollars in it.

"Thank you sir." said the lady walking away.

"People can always be so impatient when it comes to shopping." smiled Mason.

"Where did you get 300$?" asked Emily.

"My spending money....being related to an scientist has it's perks." smiled Mason.

"Look I'll pay you back." said Emily.

"No....don't." said Mason.

"Look...I'll..." said Emily.

"DON'T.....It's okay!" shrugged Mason walking away.

"Huh?" asked Emily to herself.

"What else do you need to get? "asked Mason.

"Well we'll probably need to go to every store." said Emily.

"Fine with me." smiled Mason.

They went to every store and at 5:30 they were about to leave.

"No wait...I would like to stay a little longer." said Mason.

"Okay..sure I still need to repay those 300$. Not even including food." said Emily.

"I said not to worry about it..." said Mason.

Mason's eye color was a grayish blue as he told Emily again.

"What are you hiding Mason? "asked Emily.

Mason's eye color came back.

"This...was my parent's favorite holiday. I really do miss them. There your parents ya' know and no matter what they do you still love them. " said Mason.

"I'm sorry." said Emily.

"Actually I feel a lot better...what do you want to do I mean it IS a d......" said Mason.

Mason was thankful he stopped that one word from escaping his mouth........date...that one word....

"Day out for errands..." said Mason.

"How about the photo booth? "asked Emily.

"Fine with me!" said Mason.

They went into a photo booth and took some pictures and got out.

"That was fun.." said Mason looking at his watch.

It was 5:57 and the sun was almost gone.

"Sit down." said Mason sitting on the bench.

Emily sat down and patiently waited. Even though Emily wore a winter coat she was cold. Mason was thinking of other things at the time and he woke from his fantasy to hear the shivers of a friend.

"Here." said Mason giving Emily her scarf.

"Thanks." smiled Emily snuggling into the scarf.

Mason gave a weak smile and then went back to thinking. Mason looked at his watch and then quickly put his hands over Emily's eyes.

"5................4.............3............2........1......0!" smiled Mason lifting his hands off of Emily's eyes.

Emily's eyes filled with wonder as she looked at all the lights around her.

"This is why you wanted to stay huh?" smiled Emily.

Mason nodded.

"There's something else too...." smiled Mason's wool glove beckoning Emily.

He led her to the ice skating rink outside the Movie Theatre.

"I bought your ticket and skate rental early." said Mason handing her the ticket.

"Your not going?" asked Emily.

"No, no I hate ice." said Mason.

"Come on it'll be fun." said Emily.

"Fine I'll watch from inside the rink." said Mason.

Emily started skating as Mason watched with a smile on his face.

"Would you call this a date or what?" asked Mason to himself

"Come on Mason!" said Emily.

"If it is a date..I better make the best of it." said Mason.

"Sure I decided I will." said Mason.

Mason bought skates and crawled on the ice. After an hour of humiliation Mason and Emily walked back to Kadic.

"We were there all day instead of a few hours." laughed Mason.

"Thanks." said Emily.

"For what?" asked Mason.

"For the day.....with out you I wouldn't of gotten my family anything." said Emily.

"Now don't hold that against yourself now! It's all right!" laughed Mason.

"Goodnight." said Emily walking away.

"Night." said Mason.

That night Emily stared at the ceiling.

"Mason has lost and given so much,and he never gets in return..." said Emily falling asleep.


	18. The XANA Who Stole Christmas

**Chapter 18: The XANA Who Stole Christmas**

**Weird Chapter....enjoy!**

December 20th, the day of the Christmas party. It's almost Christmas!

"Is this were you wan it Emily?" asked Mason placing the wreath over the door.

"A little more to the right." smiled Emily.

"O-kay" said Mason stretching over and nailing the wreath in place.

"It's finally done!" smiled Mason.

"It looks wonderful!" smiled Aelita.

"Have you even celebrated Christmas yet Aelita?" whispered Ulrich.

"Before you-know-where." whispered Aelita back.

"Ulrich!" said Mason throwing something to Ulrich.

"Very funny." said Ulrich lifting the small plant.

Mason made puckering sounds on the top of the ladder while Ulrich blushed.

"Chamael, hand me that drill." said Odd.

"Kay." said Cam hanging Odd the drill.

"When are your parents picking you guys up?" asked Mason.

"Tomorrow." said everyone but Chamael.

"Everyone is leaving?" asked Mason.

"Yeah." said Odd.

"Even you Yumi and Aelita?" asked Mason.

"Were going to Japan." said Yumi.

"Oh..." said Mason.

"Are we all done?" asked Odd.

"Yep!" said Jeremy.

"Good!" said Odd.

"Wait we need batteries or the lights won't work all night.I have some in my room" said Mason.

"I'll go." said Emily walking out the door.

"Now to the Christmas tree for extra touching up!" smiled Odd.

Emily found Mason's room and opened the door. She looked around the desk and saw the batteries and the box...that box....the box where she invaded Mason's privacy by opening.

"There they are!" said Emily grabbing the batteries.

The batteries slipped and fell under the desk, which Emily crawled under to snatch the batteries. Her body hit the desk and while rubbing her sore head something fell of and smashed to the floor. To her horror it was the box in pieces with Mason's diary and picture in there.

"Oh snap. Mason's going to be mad at this!" whined Emily picking up the pieces and throwing them away.

She gently grabbed the picture, and put the diary on the desk.

"I have an idea!" smiled Emily putting the picture in her pocket, grabbing the batteries, and running back.

"What took so long?" asked Odd.

"Had trouble finding the batteries." softly spoke Emily.

"Okay...now we have power for tonight!" smiled Mason.

"Yeah." said Emily.

"Are you okay?" asked Mason.

"How can he be so concerned when I did something so awful to something he held dear to him?" thought Emily.

"I'm fine." said Emily.

"O-okay if you say so....." said Mason.

"I have to go into town for one thing....." said Emily walking off.

"I have to go not too." said Cam.

"Have cameras to polish?" sneered Mason.

"Nobody asked you!" said Chamael.

Chamael stomped out of the gym. Meanwhile a spectre got loose and was crawling around campus. It saw Cam and possessed him.

"Agggggggggggghhhh!" yelled Cam falling to the ground.

The spectre took over the new host as it raised from the ground with an evil grin on its face.

"Where is it!!!" said Mason throwing things around in his room.

"What's wrong?" asked Ulrich.

"My picture is gone!" whined Mason.

"At least you have your diary or you would have been in big trouble." comforted Ulrich.

"What kind of sick joke you someone pull on me?" whined Mason looking through more books.

"You have more copies don't you?" asked Ulrich.

"Ulrich....there is only one pic' because it was taken on a home camera...ONE photo!" said Mason raising one finger.

"Your box is gone to." said Ulrich.

"I don't care about the box, I bought it to keep the two items safe...it's the picture I'm worried about! yelled Mason.

"Maybe you....misplaced the picture." said Ulrich.

Mason though about it for a little bit and then looked through his photo albums.

"Remember this one?" asked Mason showing him a soccer camp picture.

"There's this thing called "Spring Cleaning?" ever heard of it? " commented Ulrich looking through his book shelf.

"But it isn't spring is it Ulrich?" asked Mason annoyed.

"Maybe it'll turn up later." suggested Ulrich.

"Maybe your right..." sighed Mason.

Ulrich led Mason back to the gym where Odd was on the ground.

"Odd are you okay?" asked Ulrich helping him up.

"Mason your cousin is possessed by XANA, and he threw Aelita in a bag and ran off!" said Odd.

"Santa Claus anyone?" asked Mason.

"Enough play talk where are the others Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"They already went to the factory." said Odd.

"I'll find the spectre." said Ulrich.

"Watch out Ulrich..... my cousin's a pro in Israeli kickboxing." said Mason.

"I'll have to watch out for that." sighed Ulrich.

"Okay Odd come on." said Mason.

Mason and Odd ran for the factory while Ulrich looked for the spectre.

"Come out ghostie ghostie..." said Ulrich.

Ulrich felt a kick which made him lunge forward. The spectre had knocked him to the ground.

"You wanna play dirty huh?" said Ulrich bringing around a swift ground kick to the spectre.

"About time you got here!" said Jeremy.

"Just scan us in Jeremy." said Mason.

"Well someones moody today!" said Jeremy.

"Where's Aelita by the way?" asked Mason.

"We got her out of the bag." said Jeremy.

With the same old catchphrase the two boys were sent off to the virtual world's forest where they met with the others.

"This place never seizes to amaze me." smiled Mason.

"Good now get to the tower!" commanded Jeremy.

"Yes sir!" saluted the warriors running to the coordinates Jeremy gave them.

Meanwhile Ulrich is in a showdown with the possessed Chamael.

"I love sparring!" smirked Ulrich getting in stance.

The spectre attempted a quick kick and jab, which Ulrich dodged with ease.

"So much for a professional!" laughed Ulrich.

The spectre threw a sucker punch and gut kick at Ulrich. Ulrich rubbed his chop while the spector ran away. Ulrich quickly dialed Jeremy.

"Jeremy! The spectre ran away!" said Ulrich.

"Follow him!" said Jeremy.

"Ok." said Ulrich.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Jeremy.

"Not so hot." said Odd shooting a laser arrow.

"We should be able to get to the tower soon though." said Mason.

"It's near impossible to get to the tower right now." said Aelita

Soon William stalked up with an evil smirk.

"Oh great!" moaned Odd.

"Who's he?" asked Mason.

"He's William, the one you see at school is a clone made by Jeremy." explained Odd.

"So that's why he's a moron!" realized Mason.

William ran up ready to swing. They dodged out of the wya before William could hit any of them.

"He's even more of a moron on Lyoko!" commented Mason.

"RAGH!!!!!!" yelled William swinging at Mason.

"I don't think he likes that...." smiled Odd.

"That gives me an idea!" said Mason.

Mason whispered the plan to the others and they smiled with satisfaction.

"Hey William over here!" smiled Mason.

The others darted off in the other direction while two bloks chased them.

"You totally would date Yumi, but wait a second... I LOST THE WOMAN I LOVE TO A YOUNGER CHILD!!!" smiled Mason dodging another blow.

"Grrrrrrr." moaned William dragging the sword.

"Come on tough guy show some muscle!" said Mason running from William.

William finally got a cut at Mason. Mason disappeared after three seconds. William noticed he got tricked and ran up to the others. Mason appeared in the scanner.

"That was fun." said Mason.

"Mason...go find your cousin before he does any damage!" said Jeremy.

Mason ran to the elevator and immediately started running towards the school. Mason found Ulrich.

"Where's Chamael?" huffed Mason.

"Well.....I don't know..." said Ulrich.

"He's probably not at the school or in town so he's probably.... AT THE FACTORY!" said Ulrich and Mason.

"Jeremy were at the tower!" said Aelita.

"Good now hurry inside we need to-" said Jeremy suddenly the microphone turning off.

"Jeremy?" asked Yumi.

Jeremy had been captured by the spectre and tied up in wires in the corner.

"Starting up program!" said the spectre typing in a few keys.

Ulrich and Mason suddenly appeared out of nowhere and assisted Jeremy.

The computer dinged 100% and the spectre left Chamael.

"What the crap?" asked Jeremy.

"Ohh my head......" said Cam.

"Mason take Cam to the infirmary he must of hit his head that hard." smiled Jeremy asking them to play along.

"Hold Cam I'll help you up, just keep your eyes shut." said Mason.

"Why?" asked Cam.

"Because you have dirt all over your eyelids and it could get in your eyes." lied Mason.

"Okay...just don't take me to the nurse then." said Cam.

Mason took Cam to the elevator and back to the school.

"What did he do?" asked Odd.

"I do not know!" said Jeremy.

"We got Aelita in the tower." said Yumi.

"Let's go back to school before another fine mess comes up." said Jeremy leading the others out.

Mason "Pretended" to have brushed the dirt out of his eyes as he woke up.

"You tripped when you stormed outside!" laughed Mason.

"That's why my head is hurting." said Chamael rubbing his sore spots.

"Yeah...well! You should go polish those lovely cameras of yours now!" smiled Mason

"They do need a good dusting.." said Chamael walking away.

Few hours later the gang met at their bench.

"Tonight's the Christmas party!" giggled Aelita.

"Everything is nice during Christmas!" said Yumi.

"My favorite part the presents!" smiled Odd.

Everything was silent for about three minutes when Ulrich spoke up.

"I need to go do some errands.....I'll be back in a few minutes." said Ulrich running away.

"Me too." said Odd.

Everyone left accept Mason where was left alone on the bench.

"Ahhhh! The winter holidays!" laughed Mason.


	19. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 19: Merry Christmas!**

**Lovely!**

Than night everyone was running around trying to get last minute gifts.

"MASON!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" cried Odd as he burst through the door.

"No reason to be dramatic..." commented Mason.

"There's this girl I want to get something for her....but I don't know what!" said Odd.

"Why are you asking me?" questioned Mason.

"Because you got Emily the perfect gift for Pete's sake!" said Odd.

"How'd ya know that?" asked Mason.

"She's been reading the book everywhere!" said Odd.

"....Tell me what she's into..." said Mason.

Meanwhile the others were in the gym placing presents under the large tree.

"This is going to be great this year!" smiled Yumi.

"Yeah!" smiled Aelita.

"Say do you know where Odd, Mason, and Cam went to?" asked Ulrich.

"No hardly saw them ." said Jeremy.

"Were baaack!" smiled Odd placing an extra present under the tree.

"What's this about?" asked Mason lifting one of the presents. He noticed that it didn't have name on the from part of the tag.

"We do this every year!" said Odd.

"Pray tell." said Cam.

"We have to find our surprise Santa!" smiled Yumi.

"Well that will be a obvious game!" smiled Mason slipping on a Santa hat. "Oh yeah these are for you!" said Mason handing everyone a hat.

"Oh oh!" said Cam.

"What's uh oh?" asked Odd.

"Mason has majored in ALL of his forensics classes...it won't take him long!" laughed Cam.

"Americans have the weirdest of Middle School classes huh?" said Jeremy.

Cam shrugged.

"I'm not American...I'm Norse/British." said Cam.

"Oh then...never mind." said Ulrich.

All the kids (that were still there) flooded the gym. The gang got into a small circle and

opened their presents.

"I got you all gifts early!" laughed Mason.

Ulrich opened his and had a set of Katanas.

"Were'd you get this?" asked Ulrich.

"It's amazing what you find in weapon stores!" joked Mason.

All of Yumi's gifts were in a corner due to tradition.

"How could afford all those nice gifts?" asked Odd.

"Well.....when your Uncle gets a yearly income of 300,000 bucks a year, not including stuff from finds.... you can afford stuff like this." smiled Mason.

All of them looked at Mason in a weird state.

"What?" asked Mason.

'N-nothing! Open your presents Mason." said Jeremy.

Mason ripped off the first present (which was from Jeremy) to reveal it as a new Windows 7 program.

"Thanks I've been meaning to upgrade my PC." smiled Mason.

Mason opened the other presents which included a new watch, a box a macaroons, a poster for his wall, and a subdigitals CD.

"Thanks guys." smiled Mason.

"Wait....you have another one?" said Odd getting the other present from under the tree.

"For me? I already got one from each of you....right?" asked Mason.

"No name...just says "To Mason", and nothing else." said Ulrich.

"Maybe...its from a girl!" teased Cam.

"Aw well better open it..." sighed Mason opening the gift.

He looked inside to find a gold pocket watch with a green tear on the chain. He lifted it up and opened it up to see THAT picture inside on slit, the watch part, and there were another two empty spaces to put photos in later. He looked at the bottom of the box to see the original picture.

"Who could have done this?" smiled Mason putting the pocket watch in his chest pocket on his sweat shirt.

"Your going to keep that old thing?" asked Odd.

Mason shot a death glare at Odd.

"Hell yeah I'm going to keep it.... I like it! It's something I can always carry around with me and not hide it in a little box." smiled Mason.

"That looks somewhat expensive!" gasped Aelita.

"It's about 40-karat gold and steel. Probably about 75$" said Cam.

"I don't care....it's the thought that counts." barked Mason.

"Aw well....to the partying!" smiled Odd.

Christmas music started playing and the lyoko gang started dancing. Odd tried to get a girl, but was slapped. After about a hour later the Christmas dancing was over and now they were just walking around talking.

"Hey....where's Emily?" asked Mason.

"I dunno." replied Odd.

"Hmmmm......" pondered Mason.

About an hour later when everyone was going back to their rooms. Odd had a bulge in his stomach and everyone was full.

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself Mason?" asked Ulrich.

"Yep!" grinned Mason.

"He has me also." said Cam.

"Okay..... watch out for XANA and contact us if ANYTHING happens!" whispered Yumi.

Mason stuck up his thumb up in approval and walked away.

"Weirdo." commented Cam.

Mason walked by Emily room and heard something from behind the door. He put his ear against the door and it gently opened.

"Emily......" whispered Mason softly.

"Come in." moaned Emily.

"Woah! What's wrong? "asked Mason.

"Ehhh.....I just tired." yawned Emily.

"You missed dinner you know..." mumbled Mason.

"I'm not hungry." said Emily.

"Your leaving tomorrow...you should eat. Trust me you'll fell horrible tomorrow when your trying to get ready if you don't eat." spoke Mason sitting on her bed.

"I told you i'm not hungry." barked Emily.

"Emily.......what's wrong?" asked Mason.

"Nothing is wrong Mason." denied Emily.

"You sure?" asked Mason.

"Dammit Mason leave me alone!" snarled Emily.

"It's this isn't it?" asked Mason holding up the watch.

Emily couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started rolling down her eyes. Mason flew back in astonishment.

"N-no! Please do cry! I'll do anything.......just don't cry!" begged Mason.

"You idiot! I gave you the watch! I accidentally knocked down you box and it broke...so I went to a shop and put the picture in it. I was scared you would yell again so I didn't come down." cried Emily.

Mason just started laughing. Emily stopped crying, and now Mason WAS crying from laughter. Emily could now see the color in Mason eyes as she never did before.

"That box.....was only two bucks at the dollar store." laughed Mason.

"Not an antique?" asked Emily wiping off tears.

"No! Don't cry! I LOVE the watch you gave me honest!" laughed Mason.

Mason couldn't stop laughing.

"It's my fault for yelling at you the first time you saw the picture!" laughed Mason standing up.

Mason took a deep breath and then spoke again. Emily was now confused either he was being serious or eing happy about the present.

"Look.....if that was why you were in a bad mood......you should go eat now." mumbled Mason.

Emily smiled as she ran down the hall to get to the party.

"Girls confuse the hell out fo me." smiled Mason.


	20. UnHuman

**Chapter 20: Un-Human**

**okay this is going to be a weird chapter...and also if you want an idea on what Mason looks like...send me a letter so I can give you a link!**

It was now January 2. The Lyoko gang was only gone for a few days and came back just last night.

"Anything happen while we were away?" asked Ulrich.

"Mason's hand got stuck in the vending machine, and was acting emo all the time you were gone." smiled Cam.

"And Cam slipped off the step face first." gleamed Mason.

"That was an accident!" barked Cam.

"Oh yeah my ass!" barked back Mason.

"You want to start something!" snapped Cam.

Soon they were bickering about the most random of things. While the others completely shunned them and their arguing.

"What of the replicas?" asked Odd.

"I ran a full sweep and there was nothing!" whined Jeremy in shock.

"Can't we run a scan on the S.C.?" asked Ulrich.

"We'll try." smiled Aelita.

"Yo Mason! Were heading to breakfast!" called Yumi.

"Okay." responded Mason.

"See ya Cousin! My folks are picking me up today." explained Chamael.

"Bye!" said Mason high fiving Cam.

At breakfast Odd sucked his food down, as usual, while everyone else picked at their food.

"You know since your dating and all you should start acting like it." commented Odd shoving eggs in his mouth.

"Due to a certain "Diary Incident" that came up." smirked Mason.

"What do you mean?" asked Ulrich blushing.

"Easy he means that you should......hold hands, kiss, or something like that." said Aelita.

The look on Ulrich and Yumi's face and was priceless and they all started laughing ,accept for Ulrich and Yumi. Meanwhile Mason was now lost in his own little world. He had a blank stare on his face as he looked down at his eggs.

"Earth to Mason!" smiled Odd.

I can't believe Emily is....afraid of me..." mumbled Mason scratching around his eggs.

"Huh?" asked Yumi.

"Uhhh nothing!" gasped Mason waking up from his fantasy.

"If your not hungry..I'll take your food." grinned Odd with a hungry look in his eye.

"Yeah sure." moaned Mason.

Odd sucked in his second filling of food while Mason strolled outside. Mason let in a breath of cold air and kept walking.

"I can't believe it......" mumbled Mason.

Mason walked by a small tree and pressed his head against it. He left his jacket inside but he didn't care....he just wanted to get away from it all right now. Besides he had some thinking to do.

"I made a girl cry......how lame is that." said Mason banging his head against the tree.

Mason knew he had a really bad temper, but he never went overboard like he did then. worst of all he made someone cry because of it. Mason kept banging his head against the tree until his head started hurting. It soon started snowing and Mason gave a sigh as he strolled back to Kadic.

"You were gone for about twenty minutes." said Aelita.

"Yeah I had to do some.......heavy thinking." sighed Mason.

"You hit your head pretty good." said Jeremy.

"Ehhh....." moaned Mason.

"Right now we got ourselves a replica to check out." smiled Odd.

"A whosie what?" perked Mason.

"Its like another Super Computer but XANA uses it to collect power." explained Jeremy.

"Ahhh..." said Mason although he wasn't paying attention.

"Are you even listening?" asked Jeremy.

"Y-yeah super computer yeah...." stuttered Mason.

"Let's go!" smiled Odd.

Soon they were in Lyoko and were transported to sector 5.

"Wow....this is..... just plain amazing!" commented Mason.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" said Jeremy.

They went to the Skid's garage. Mason stared at it in awe.

"Your hiding me from all the good stuff?" asked Mason.

"Well, we never had to use it." explained Jeremy.

"So what do we do one these replicas?" asked Mason.

"We have to destroy the infested computer." explained Aelita.

"Get going!" instructed Jeremy.

Everyone got in the Skid and then they headed off.

"Wow...this is awesome!" smiled Mason.

Even though Mason has in high spirits, his thoughts of depression kept gnawing in the back of his head. Mason let out a small frown and sighed.

"What's wrong Mason?" asked Odd.

"Ehhhh....nothing." said Mason.

"Come ooooon....." whined Odd.

"No Odd leave me alone!" barked Mason.

"No reason to yell at him Mason." scorned Yumi in her "mother" voice.

"Your right......I'm not in a pleasant mood today....sorry Odd." sighed Mason.

"It's okay." replied Odd.

"Hey! Enemies straight ahead!" warned Jeremy as the whole sea went red.

"How do we attack?" asked Mason.

At that moment the mini skids were launched at high speed towards the enemy. Soon the warriors were dodging left and right and firing torpedoes at the monsters.

"Why haven't I gone yet?" asked Mason.

"Sorry Mason but the Skids are a bit difficult to maneuver, how about watching for the first time?" mentioned Aelita.

"Ok.....I don't care." replied Mason.

Soon all the monsters were destroyed and the warriors reattached to the sub.

"More than usual." noticed Yumi.

"Was also like that when we came to Lyoko." commented Odd.

"Probably something XANA doesn't want us tampering with." smirked Ulrich.

"All the better reason to find out what." claimed Jeremy.

"I've been thinking.......what is XANA up to?I mean he almost kills us but then chickens out at the last second, a program was installed onto the super computer,and also XANA has hardly been attacking." mentioned Mason in a serious tone in his voice.

"Your right Mason....we'll have to deal with the replica later...right now we need to know what XANA is planning." decided Jeremy.

"Where are we going to go then?" questioned Aelita.

"Hold on I'm picking up readings in the Desert Sector." announced Jeremy putting in the coordinates.

"Rodger Dodger!" smiled Odd.

Soon the Skid was piloted to the real Desert Sector where they all got out of the Skid.

"Well....it's a bit roomy." commented Mason staring out to the distance of the almost empty sector.

"Just look around and see if anything is fishy." commanded Jeremy through the crackled static of the head set.

They all looked around for a few minutes, fighting several monsters on the way of course, when they came up to a tower.

"Looks like there's nothing here but monsters." sighed Odd.

"How about I get some information from the tower?" smirked Aelita walking into the tower.

"Ehhhh.....I dunno...it doesn't feel right." warned Ulrich.

Aelita went in the tower and started to get the information.

"That's strange, theres files on human anatomy." said Aelita searching through the files.

"Why would XANA want to learn about humans?" pondered Jeremy.

Suddenly there was a flash of light on the scene in Lyoko.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mason.

"I'm pulling you all in!" said Jeremy with his hands flying across the keyboard.

Everyone was devirtualized and brought onto the scene where the whole factory started to rumble and lights started to was flung down to the scanners while the other tumbled to the ground

"XANA attack?" asked Odd picking himself up.

"No not likely." moaned Jeremy.

Soon it stopped shaking and the lights were switched back on. The screen popped up with a loading bar which suddenly disappeared and replaced with the red exclamation mark, and then a green check mark.

"Huh?" asked Jeremy.

"That was weird." said Mason.

"You guys need to come down here NOW!" yelled Ulrich from the scanners.

Everyone jumped off the ladder and crowded around Ulrich.

"Dude you hurt?" asked Odd.

"N-no but look!" stuttered Ulrich pointing his finger in the direction of the scanners. They turned around, and to their horror they saw two boys laying in the scanners. One had a blue-ish hair color while the other had a chestnut brown.

"What.....?" whispered Jeremy.

"Come on we need to help them up!" said Yumi picking up the smaller boy.

Mason pulled the other one into the elevator.

"Unbelievable......unfricking believable." huffed Mason placing him on the floor.

They pulled them onto the first floor of the factory.

"This was what XANA was working on......two people?" questioned Odd.

"We can't say anything yet.....after all they could have been prisoners." warned Jeremy.

Soon they both woke up. One of them jumped off the floor while the other slid up.

"Where are we." yawned one of the boys.

"I don't know...." moaned another.

"Yo!" smiled Odd.

Soon a fist went flying into the jaw of Odd. Soon the boy was off and about to run out of the factory.

"Hold on were your friends, we helped you get out!" yelled Odd.

The one in the blue/gray hair stopped.

"Wait....your the Lyoko warriors?" he asked the others.

"Yep...nice to meet your fist." smirked Odd rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry I thought XANA came to get us." said the younger boy.

"Do you have any names?" asked Aelita.

"Nope never have." smiled the younger one.

"Apollo..." said Mason.

"What?" the others asked.

"I just like that name...... it means "destroyer", even though it probably doesn't suit the younger one." mumbled Mason pointing at him.

"I like that name too!" Apollo smiled.

"Ok...Apollo it is then." said Mason.

"What about me then?" questioned the other one.

"How about.....Samson?" asked Ulrich.

"Sorry but no." said the boy.

"Hmmm.......how about......Maximilian meaning "greatest"....Max for short." suggested Aelita.

"Yeah...that's cool." smirked Max.

"Okay Max.....and Apollo!" smiled Yumi.

"Yep, that'll work!" smirked Max.

"Hmmm..we are going to need then enrolled so we can keep an eye on them." said Jeremy.

"I'll ask my uncle and see if he'll help us out." suggested Mason.

"I'm Odd...and that's, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Mason!" introduced Odd.

"Nice to meet you!" smiled Apollo.

"Good now YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE!" warned Ulrich.

"Why?" asked Apollo.

"Well you don't have experience with our world yet...and we will probably need to help you." smiled Odd.

"Sure we'll stay here for tonight." said Max.

"Wow...look at the time... goodnight." yawned Mason leaving the factory.

"We should be leaving too!" suggested Jeremy.

"Goodnight!" said both of the new earthlings.

That night Mason got a hold on his uncle and asked him the question.

"Sure thing Mason a friend of yours is a friend of mine!" laughed his uncle hanging up.

"Good now I can....oh now who is it?" asked Mason picking up the phone when his ring-tone went off.

"Uhhh Mason?" mumbled he familiar voice on the other line.

"Huh Emily? Why are you calling me?" asked Mason.

"Well...uhhh this is embarrassing, but my parents have been called for emergency reasons, so I need someone to pick me up from the airport tomorrow. Could you do it?" sighed Emily.

"Uhhhh....y-yeah sure! Give me your information so I can get there, and do you have any luggage?" stuttered Mason.

"No, only my gym bag.I come in at 12 o'clock pm in that time. My plane is Air France, and my flight number is 77765 at bay A15." said Emily as Mason scribbled down notes.

"Okay see ya tomorrow!" smiled Mason.

"Your a life saver Mason." blushed Emily in embarrasment.

"O-okay goodnight!" blushed Mason.

"Actually its 11 in the morning over here." laughed Emily.

"Oh then......good morning!" laughed Mason hanging up his phone.

Mason flipped off the light switch and soon fell asleep.


	21. Mishap

**Chapter 21: Mishaps**

**wow! long chapter! enjoy!!! Lame ending but still enjoy it!**

The next morning everyone woke up and hurried to get ready so they could meet the new earthlings.

"Uh oh...it's already 9?" squealed Mason rushing to get ready.

Mason ran out to the courtyard where his friends were already at and quickly sat down with them. Mason had a panicked look in his eyes as he sat down.

"I got a call from some....family....and they need me to pick them up from the airport." lied Mason. He didn't want them to know about Emily....he was afraid they would think of him as self-centered.

"Oh! and my uncle said it was okay!" announced Mason.

"Ok, now there's one less person who can watch the two new kiddies." noted Ulrich. Ulrich hardly got any sleep that night and had little bags under his eyes and was constantly yawning.

"Ahem." coughed Yumi.

"Oh and uhhhhh...me and Yumes have a date today...." blushed Ulrich.

"YAAAY!" cheered the others while they also clapped.

"So that leaves Jeremie, Aelita or Odd..." commented Mason in his slick tone of voice.

"We have to work on the supercomputer...it's now all "buggy" since Max and Apollo came out." sighed Aelita.

"So that leaves Odd." they all smiled at him like a pack of wolves.

"I guess I have no choice." sighed Odd in a monotone of a voice he used when knew he was beaten.

"Gotta go now bye!" chattered Mason jumping on a mo-pad.

"Seriously?" snickered Ulrich. The mo-pad was a maroon and was a longer and more wider version than usually seen.

"It the only thing you can get when your 14." snapped Mason putting on a black helmet.

Mason gave a thumb up before "putting" away. The others started laughing about how ridiculous Mason looked on the little machine.

"Okay...okay....we need to get going ourselves." snorted Ulrich letting his hand creep around Yumi's waist.

"Ba-bye!" smiled Odd turning around and heading towards the factory with Jeremie.

"Lets go before Sissi shows up." suggested Yumi.

"Yeah good idea." said Ulrich.

Meanwhile Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd were now at the factory.

"Hi Odd." yawned Max.

"Have a nice sleep?" questioned Odd.

"Sorta...it felt pretty good though." spoke Apollo.

"Hi ya ready to walk the town." asked Odd.

"We going to walk the town...wouldn't we need a leash?" asked Apollo.

"No...it's just a saying!" moaned Odd.

Meanwhile Mason is driving though the main road.

"Aww for the love of good...get off your cellphone." mumbled Mason scratching the back of his head.

His cellphone rang and he drove into a parking lot and answered it.

"Mason?" asked Emily.

"Yeah?" questioned Mason.

"Thanks again for coming." sighed Emily.

"It's okay I owe ya anyway." smirked Mason.

"Huh?" asked Emily.

Mason hung up before she could ask anymore questions, and then got back on the road.

Over by the theatre Yumi and Ulrich are deciding what movie they should watch.

"How about...Saw VI?" asked Yumi.

"Nah already saw that it wasn't that good." sighed Ulrich.

"How about....9?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah...sure!" smiled Ulrich.

They went up to the booth and asked for two tickets for 9, and before Yumi could pull out her money Ulrich slaps it onto the counter.

"Thank you sir....have a nice movie." said the woman behind the counter.

"Thanks," Yumi looked at the tag on the lady "Megan." smiled Yumi.

"Your welcome..enjoy the movie!" replied Megan.

They both walked to the snack counter where they ordered a jumbo sized popcorn, a box of sour patch kids, and two medium drinks.

"Enjoy the movie!" smiled the man behind the counter. Yumi and Ulrich would of liked to thank him back with his name, but they couldn't see it due to him being behind a solid stainless steel counter.

few hours

About two hours later at the factory, Jeremie and Aelita were finishing up with the repairs.

"There! It works!" smiled Aelita.

"Whew! I thought we were going to be here longer." sighed Jeremie with relief. He actually somewhat disliked always working on the computer day in and day out. He couldn't remember the last time he got any good sleep time since Lyoko.

"We better go check on Odd." suggested Jeremy.

They went up the elevator to find that the place was deserted.

"ODD!" they both yelled. They knew he couldn't hear then, but it was still good to let off some steam.

Now out by town. Odd was showing the boys around and how the world worked. While Max stayed calm Apollo darted around looking at the things he never saw in his research in the computer.

"Ooooooo! What's this?" pondered Apollo poking a small object.

"That's a microwave." shrugged Odd.

"You shouldn't be messing around like that......you could get in trouble." warned Max.

"Oh....sorry." whined Apollo taking his finger away from the microwave.

"Okay...this is a bench." explained Odd rubbing the brown wooden bench.

"We know, and don't talk to us like were babies you ass." glared Max.

Odd jumped back in surprise. Max still had that glare on his face.

"We know the basics of your living." clarified Max.

"Okay then." sighed Odd.

Soon they heard a loud grumbling noise.

"What was that?" asked Apollo.

"Hunger...I'm a bit hungry." admitted Odd.

"How do you relieve this...hunger?" asked Max.

"Just buy food." answered Odd.

Odd walked over to the nearest stand and ordered three hot dogs. After the man served them Odd sat down and gave the others one each.

"That's good." smirked Max taking another bite.

"Uh huh!" agreed Apollo with now ketchup on his face.

Right now Odd felt like a total genius teaching them how to live. He also was happy that he was actually the teacher and not the student.

At the same time, Mason was now at the airport. Walking across one of the moving floors.

"A-15 at 11:00 she said..." repeated Mason looking at his watch. It was now 10:58 and he was almost at the area of entrance. His cell phone rang again, and he picked it up to answer it.

"Emily....." guessed Mason.

"Yeah I'm on the ground....your there I hope." spoke Emily.

"Yep just got here got into a traffic jam down over back about thirty minutes ago." explained Mason walking over to the now crowded entrance area.

"Okay...I'll be there in a few bye." laughed Emily.

"Bye." replied Mason shutting off his phone.

After wating a few minutes the lady on the announcer proclaimed that flight 77765 or Air France was now letting people off.

Mason spotted Emily from the confused crowd and waved his hands in the air. Emily walked over.

"How was the trip?" asked Mason.

"Great!" replied Emily.

"Good...uhhh well are you hungry?" asked Mason.

"I'm a little bit." answered Emily.

"Okay we can get something here." sighed Mason.

Now Ulrich and Yumi's movie was over and they were walking out of the movie theatre.

"That was a cool movie." smiled Ulrich.

"Yeah!" agreed Yumi.

"You know Yumi.....I've been meaning to say this for a LONG time now." sighed Ulrich.

"What?" questioned Yumi.

"I-I see Odd?" questioned Ulrich looking over her side.

"Huh?" asked Yumi turning around to see Odd eating hot dogs with the others!

"UGH! He was supposed to stay inside the factory!" moaned Ulrich running over to Odd.

Yumi sighed, she got her hopes up and everything. She strolled over to where Ulrich was lecturing Odd now.

Now also Jeremy and Aelita were running through the woods heading over to town.

"Odd wasn't supposed to take them outside the factory area!" grumbled Jeremy.

"Where is he?" asked Aelita to herself.

They soon saw Odd with the other four over by the benches.

"You weren't supposed to take them outside of the factory boundaries!" lectured Jeremy.

"Yeah I already got that from Ulrich and Yumi." whined Odd.

"What's going on with you guys?" asked Ulrich.

"We were done with the repairs so we went to check on Odd, and he wasn't there!" explained Aelita.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have done that without permission." admitted Odd.

"Hey! Were did they go?" asked Yumi.

They now noticed two empty spots on the bench.

"Your kidding?!?" exclaimed Ulrich.

"Uh-oh." winced Odd.

"Great now we have to play hide-and-seek!" mumbled Jeremy getting up.

Everyone was now looking for Max and Apollo, but over by the airport Mason was now getting Emily some lunch.

"Okay what do you want?" asked Mason.

"Hmmm....how about McDonald's?" suggested Emily.

"Sure whatever..." sighed Mason.

"What is it...Mason your keeping something from me, and what is this about owing me?" questioned Emily.

Mason let out a giant sigh.

"Were not going to leave this airport until you tell me." stated Emily.

"Look I owe you because....I made you upset... and to make things worse I started laughing at you when you were crying........I should have never yelled at you and the other two the way I should have.....I know I have a really bad temper and I never been as angry as I was then...I guess someone was messing around with my really personal belongings and....I'm really really sorry." admitting Mason with his head down.

Emily was dead silent for a few minutes.

"Where in the name of XANA are they?" cried Odd.

"Well maybe if you did your job right we wouldn't have to be looking for them!" snapped Ulrich.

"Okay...okay maybe I screwed up a bit but our main priority is to find them!" stated Odd.

"He's right you know." agreed Jeremy.

"Your all right...but we need to find them!" commented Ulrich.

"Let's split up." suggested Yumi.

"Good idea!" said Odd.

"Meet back here in two hours." reminded Aelita.

"Right got it Aelita!" replied everyone.

They went to separate directions. Odd went to the main road they were just at, Ulrich checked the factory, Yumi into the park, Jeremy to the school, and Aelita checked the other side of town.

"You mean you kept that bottled up for about a week?" questioned Emily.

Mason completely ignored Emily and turned around to the McDonald's to order food, and plus now he wasn't in a talking mood.

After a few minutes of waiting Mason grabbed the food and sat down at the table. Emily took off the plastic wrapping to her Chicken sandwhich and took a bite out of it. Mason unwrapped his cheese burger and took a bite out of that.

"You know...these are actually pretty good." smiled Emily trying to get a reply from Mason. He obviously felt horrible for yelling at her so he stayed quiet.

After eating Mason and Emily walked out of the airport.

"A mo-pad?" giggled Emily.

"It was the best I could get." sighed Mason putting Emily's bags into the compartment in the seat.

Mason jumped on first and put on the first helmet. Emily got on second and put on the spare which was in the compartment. She had to put her arms around Mason so she wouldn't fall off, and when she did Mason let out a jolt and then blushed bright red. Mason started the motor and then was off.

"I checked the factory, and they weren't there!" moaned Ulrich.

"Not at the school either!" replied Jeremy.

"I'm checking the road right now." said Odd

"There not in first part of the forest either!" commented Yumi.

"We need to find them!" repeated Jeremy.

"Okay Jeremie calm down!" yelled the others.

"Okay your right." sighed Jeremy taking in deep breaths.

"We got to hope that Aelita finds them!" sighed Ulrich.

"Please Aelita! Please find them!" begged Odd.

"Okay I'll go check the deeper part of the woods." said Yumi.

"Bye." said the others hanging up.

After about an hour of driving and of the others looking for Apollo and Max they were starting to get tired.

"Mason...wake up!" shouted Emily tapping on his back.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry!" jumped Mason turning around.

He was coming into town when he saw two people run across the road. Mason immediately pushed the brake which made him and Emily lunge forward.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Max chasing after Apollo.

Mason stared in disbelief at them and blinked several times. Then pulled over at Kadic and let her off.

"Bye!" chirped Mason taking off in the mo-pad.

"That was weird." mumbled Emily to herself.

Mason pulled over to where Max and Apollo were.

"Hey get on!" said Mason pointing on the seat. They willingly got on and Mason flew off.

"We can't find them anywhere!" moaned Odd. They all came back together and now were sitting on the bench where they got hot dogs in disappointment.

"Aww man...we still have to keep looking though!" said Aelita committed to the cause.

"In a few minutes...I need a break!" huffed Yumi plopping down on the bench.

"Excuse me kids but are these your two friends?" laughed Mason pointing to Max and Apollo.

"Boy Mason aren't we glad to see you!" smiled Aelita.

"They were over by the highway I was coming back and they J-walked right in front of me!" explained Mason.

"Thanks!" sighed Odd.

"Be right back!" replied Mason driving away.

He returned the mo-pad to the renting company then walked over to where the others were.

"So how was your day?" asked Mason.

"You don't want to know!" replied the others.


	22. Web of Reunions

**Chapter 22: Web of Reunions**

**Yeah took me a while to get this up sorry......plz review!!**

It was now Monday January 5th and also all of Kadic was back in school for it long winter break.

"Well, I'm going to miss the extra sleep!" complained Odd yawning and then scratching his long, gravity defying hair.

"Also a very strange break you might add." commented Yumi.

"Speaking of weird... where are Max and Apollo, and Mason at that matter?" pondered Ulrich looking around his friends.

"Mason said something about getting them registered for school." yawned Odd now rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Then we should be heading over to breakfast ourselves while he gets the two registered!" laughed Aelita.

"I can't right now I still got to work out some minor bugs on the Super Computer." commented Jeremy.

"Your always busy!" replied Aelita with some aggression in her voice.

Meanwhile in the Principal's office, the wise old Mr. Delmas was organizing the papers for Max and Apollo.

"So Mr. Maximilian, you are going to be scheduled with Miss Yumi?" questioned the gray-beared principal through his thick glasses.

"Yes, but its Max sir" replied Max in a monotonus tone in his low voice.

"And Apollo, you'll be scheduled with Mr. Hiroki am I correct?" asked Mr. Delmas to the worried looking Apollo.

"y-yes sir!" said Apollo in a polite tone in his high, cheerful voice.

"All your papers are organized and you can start going to your classes immediately!" smiled Mr. Delmas putting papers into a folder, and then putting them in a file cabinet.

"Great! Now Lets go!" smiled Mason pushing the others out the door.

"Why in such a hurry?" asked Max being shoved by Mason.

"Because.....we got to get to breakfast without...any intrusions." huffed Mason still pushing them down the long hallway.

"HEY LARRY!" smirked a tough voice behind Mason.

"Like that..... Chamael had to announce my nick name to the world huh...." sighed Mason.

Mason turned around, and to his horror it was Rex.

"Ehhh...hiya Rex." awkwardly smiled Mason.

Mason blinked in astonishment as he noticed a now important factor. He was now taller and bigger than Rex, now the tables were turned and Mason had the better hand. He also noticed that Rex was happy, and had a ego grin on his smug face.

"Guess what LARRY!" smiled Rex.

"What Rex?" sighed Mason as he gave him a glare clearly stating he didn't like to be called that blaspheme of a nick name.

"I'm over all the other girls, and a pipsqueaks like you don't need get in my way anymore!" snarled Rex.

"Who's your next target?" huffed Max attempting to get into the conversation with the other two competitors.

"F.Y.I emo kid, Brynja is back!" smirked Rex.

"Who?" asked the trio of puzzled boys.

"Never mind, the less you 'squeaks know, the less competition I have!" laughed Rex walking away.

"Don't we need to go to something you call "breakfast" so we can eat?" asked Apollo.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" smiled Mason leading the others to the dining hall.

At the dining hall the others had started to eat their breakfast. Max, Apollo, and the sun blond haired boy came in.

"Were going to need a bigger table soon." laughed Odd.

Max and Apollo sat down in between Mason and Odd as they slowly started to eat the eggs on their trays.

"You can talk you know.." clarified Odd as he stuffed bacon into his large mouth.

"O-okay...I'll start." smiled Apollo.

"Okay fire away!" smiled Mason drinking some coffee.

"Why were so so happy when that big guy said about losing interest in other girls?" asked Apollo in a happy voice directly to Mason.

Mason's coffee sprayed out of his mouth and landed on all over his food and the table. The others laughed as he nervously wiped off the table, and as he wiped the access coffee of his mouth and nose. Mason tried to think of a lie and very fast.

"Be-because! He was a pain in the ass when he was territorial about certain girls." swallowed Mason lying.

"O-oh yeah!" stuttered Mason trying to change the subject. "He said something about a Bynja?" commented Mason taking another drink from his coffee.

At that moment Odd was gone. while the others were shaking their heads.

"What was that about?" questioned Apollo with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh no. Here we go again with this." moaned Yumi grabbing Ulrich and leading him out, as well to the same with Aelita and Jeremie.

"What was that about?" questioned Max.

"I have no clue at the slightest." replied Mason with honesty in his loud voice.

"Lets go find out then!" smiled Apollo.

The trio walked out to where several other guys where smiling and watching as were a few girls wanting to know her secret. They nudged in where they saw a girl with long blond hair standing and absorbing attention. Even the trios closest friends were watching Odd as he valiantly walked to the center.

"That's it?" asked Max and Mason.

"She's pretty." smiled Apollo.

Max started laughing. Mason coughed and then began his small lesson to Apollo.

"Apollo, there's one thing you need to know...NEVER judge a book by it's cover." said Mason in his teacher voice.

"Oh...." gasped Apollo.

"Hey Brynja remember me?" hopefully asked Odd.

"Yeah.....your Odd!" smiled Brynja.

"Uh huh!" smiled the pleased Odd.

"All right! Go to your classes!" warned Jim shooing the crowd away from the eye-gluing attraction.

Everyone hurried to their classes as Odd was staring at Brynja with cow eyes. Mason leaned over to Ulrich.

"Who's she?" asked Mason pointing at her.

"Huh? That's Brynja...why? You have the hots for her." smirked Ulrich.

"Wah? No way man!" gasped Mason.

"I can easily see that my students are starting to become off task, so if you don't be quiet I'll have to give you your test today." warned Mrs. Hertz.

"Yes ma'am." sighed the two boys.

Mrs. Hertz brought a out a gigantic box with large spiders inside.

"As you can see class for years we have been experimenting with Brazilian Wandering spiders in hope to create a anti-venom, which we hope will be able to inherit the antidote with genetics once it is shoot within our systems." explained Mrs. Hertz placing the large container onto the table.

"Isn't it true that those spiders are the deadliest in the world?" asked Emily.

"Yes, but don't worry...there is no way they can break through this box." laughed Mrs. Hertz patting the box.

After that sentence the electronic projector short circuited and flashed off.

"OH darn this old technology!" cursed the teacher knocking on the projector.

The bell rang and the students were allowed to their fifth period classes.

"That's a bit too dangerous to have the deadliest spiders inside a classroom." huffed Emily.

"We aren't exactly on the safe side about this either." replied Mason.

"Start getting to your fifth class now people!" yelled Jim walking through the hallway.

Meanwhile a certain XANA came through the projector and went inside the spider's cage. A few hours later everyone has huddled around Mrs. Hertz room. The Lyoko warriors shoved to see the box on the floor in pieces.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mason.

"Someone knocked down the spider box and took all the spiders!" smiled Millie snapping a photo for the paper.

"And who ever did it is in huge trouble!" snapped Hertz picking up the pieces.

"Well that's interesting..." commented Max coming to the opening.

"Oh my gosh....that's horrible! They could be anywhere by now!" squealed Emily.

"Jeremie, do you think XANA has anything to do with it!" whispered Yumi nto her cellphone."

"Probably, I have a corrupt tower so get the others, and meet me here." said Jeremie hanging up."

Everyone started to leave when a scream rang out, and Jim hit the floor. It was one of the spiders.....not twice its size and it jumped on Mason, and bit him too!

"SOMEONE GET THEM TO THE INFIRMARY!" yelled another teacher helping up Jim.

"Let's go!" said the others turning around.

"What about us?" smiled Apollo.

"Come with us!" said Aelita beckoning them.

They rushed toward the factory while the other students got Mason and Jim to the infirmary where they're were two others who got bitten.

"I feel sleepy." smirked Mason yawning.

"You have to stay awake Mason!" said Yolanda "You! help me get these people cooled down." said the nurse pointing to Emily.

"You don't have any anti venom?" questioned Emily.

"We used the last of it on the others, and they're right now sending some more." replied the nurse wetting a towel.

"Now Bynja isn't getting any attention." laughed Mason.

Meanwhile at the factory the others just got their and were heading to the factory.

"Allright all of you except Max and Apollo go to the scanners." commented Jeremy.

"Why not us?" questioned the duo at the same time.

"Because if we sent you back XANA might take you.....again." replied Jeremy typing in coordinates into the computer.

"OK.." said Apollo sitting down on the floor.

Jeremy typed in the coordinates for the forest sector and sent the warriors to Lyoko.

"Hey were here Jeremy!" yelled Odd.

"Okay get to the tower and fast!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Gotcha!" replied Yumi.

Jeremy looked around when he heard something above him, and he saw three of the spiders right above him about to strike. He jumped out of his chair before the spider jumped on him.

"Let's get out of here!" said Apollo running away.

"Jeremy......JEREMY! You there!" yelled Ulrich.

"Where did he go?" asked Odd.

"That doesn't matter right now...look!" cried Aelita pointing up ahead.

There was two Tarantulas coming right towards him. The Lyoko warriors found some ground to secure and started shooting at the large insects.

Meanwhile back at the clinic more and more people were coming in, and the anti venom didn't come yet.

"The medic says that there's a road block with some weird looking police so they can't get through." said Yolanda hagning up the phone.

"Then we need to stay here." replied Emliy throwing cool towels on everyone.

"H-hey Jim! I have a dirty joke for you!" laughed Mason.

"W-what?" moaned Jim.

".....Mud!" laughed Mason while Jim started to laugh.

Emily rolled a towel and snapped it at Mason.

"AH! Dammit Emily!" moaned Mason rubbing his red cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself Mason!" warned Emily arming the towel for another snapping.

"JEREMY WERE ARE YOU!" cried Odd shooting arrows at one of the mutated spiders.

A sky was dead silent as the warriors dove behind some rocks as the Tarantulas came closer and closer.

"We need to hurry and fast!" said Aelita.

"What ne need is our vehicles!" replied Odd shooting some arrows at one of the Tarantulas.

"Even if we had vehicles it wouldn't make much difference, the Tarantulas are more aggressive then ever!" shouted Yumi throwing her fans at one of the Tarantulas

"Or a plan would be nice!" moaned Ulrich.

"Wait...I think I have an idea!" a smiled Aelita.

Jeremy, Max, and Apollo were on the run from the deadly spiders. Everywhere they turned they were more and more spiders to be found.

"We should head back to the school." suggested Max trying to think at the moment.

"And get everyone else bitten...not a chance!" replied Jeremy.

Jeremy hurried and dialed a number he could think of, and it was Mason's number he called. Mason's phone rang on the table Mason reached for it and answered.

"Hello?" creaked Mason in a sick voice.

"Well you sound horrible!" gasped Jeremy.

"I think XANA possessed some police and created a road block so meds' can't get through!" croaked Mason.

"Hang on I'll send Max and Apollo to go get it." said Jeremy hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Yolanda.

"I got some friends to go get the anti venom." yawned Mason falling asleep.

"MASON WAKE UP!" shouted Yolanda.

Mason woke up with a surprised expression on his face.

"Okay ready Yumes?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, go Odd!" shouted Yumi.

Odd ran as fast as he could and lead the Tarantulas away from their line of fire. Then on signal Ulrich super sprinted and stabbed two of the large spiders in the back, making them explode.

"Run Aelita!" shouted Ulrich.

Aelita ran as fast as she could until she reached the hollow tree roots. She looked around the corner to see if there were any other enemies. As Yumi planned there were two more Tarantulas waiting at the front.

Odd ran in front of Aelita and purposly missed them. The Tarantulas ran after Odd who darted for the left side of the tower. Aelita ran up to another tree and hid behind it.

Meanwhile Max just got to the medical van and some of the medics were getting out and giving him three marked cardboard boxes.

"Hey no one is to be transporting goods!" said one of the officers coming over to the van.

"Sir kids at Kadic need these medical goods!" said one of the medics.

"I've been given my orders so put them back in now!" ordered the police man.

Max looked closer and the eye of XANA was flickering in the police man's eyes.

"I knew it." mumbled Max.

"Kid put those boxes back now!" ordered the police man.

Max took a break for it and darted off to the woods carrying two cardboard boxes. The police man pursued Max while the medics were cheering Max on to get to the other students.

"Jeremy, what are we going to do?" asked Apollo nervously.

Jeremy grabbed a lead pipe and handed it to Apollo.

"Go kill them." ordered Jeremy.

"Why me?!?" whimpered Apollo.

"Because..I told you so." smiled Jeremy.

Apollo moaned and ran towards the spiders smashing them with the pipe. He started to swing randomly killing many spiders, and when the spiders stopped for the second the two ran for their lives.

"Aelita get into the tower." shouted Odd shooting more arrows at the Tarantulas.

The Tarantulas got lucky and devirtualized Odd. Ulrich sped up and sliced on in the back, but another turned around and devirtualized Ulrich.

"Good...now Aelita run for it!" ordered Yumi throwing her lazer sharped fans at another enemy monster.

"Okay Yumi!" said Aelita starting to run.

Aelita ran up to the tower and went inside. At the same time Max got to the Kadic area, but the cop caught him before he could get to the infirmary.

"Let me go!" yelled Max.

"Got 'cha!" evilly laughed the cop putting handcuffs on Max.

Also Jeremy and Apollo were at the end of a dead end when the spiders started to creep to where they were at. Also the infirmary was now full of people sweating and swelling up.

"Hurry up you guys." coughed Mason.

"This reminds me of the time I w-was a secret agent to her majesty's secret service... but I'd rather not talk about it." laughed Jim.

"Hang on everyone." said Emily putting a new towel on Jim.

"Y-you know what? Your very-very-very beautiful....all three of you." slurred Mason.

"Yolanda! He's hallucinating.....knock some sense into him!" cried Emily smacking Mason with the towel.

"That isn't any of the usual symptoms, but we can't be too careful...I'll get him some water." said Yolanda.

"Aelita this is the home stretch...run for it!" yelled Yumi devirtualizing.

Aelita ran inside the tower and activated CODE LYOKO and deactivated the tower.

"Ahhhh!" cried Jeremy.

All of a sudden the spiders stopped in place and fell to the ground dead.

"Aelita did it!" sighed Jeremy sliding to the ground.

In the Infirmary every one instantly healed.

"Ehhhhh...." moaned all the patients.

"Return to the past now!!" said Aelita typing in the combination of keys with the others beside her.

The white globe soon devoured the school and the others. A few seconds later they found themselves in Mrs. Hertz room as she was taking out the spiders.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Emily.

"There's no way that those spiders could get out of that box." assured Mason.

"That's correct Mason, this is a plastic that is very durable, clear plastic which cannot be shattered. They use this at zoos so we can look at dnagerous animals." explained the teacher tapping on the box.

"What a relief at that." sighed Odd.


	23. Bittersweet

**Chapter 23: Bittersweet**

**SO SORRY that it took sooo long to upload...things happened and I forgot about this unitl about a few...... peace out! and another KH and CL crossover chapter will on the way soon thanks for waiting my friends and enjoy this chapter**

XANA had been quiet for about five days after the spider attack. The Lyoko warriors, Max, and Apollo were on the edge trying to find out what XANA is planning.

"Three days with the tower sweep on and we have found...absolutly nothing!" sighed Jeremy lounging in his chair.

"Maybe XANA finally figured out that we're too good to be beaten." smiled Odd playing cards with Yumi.

"We can never be too careful." replied Max stroking Kiwi.

"This waiting here to see if XANA is attacking is a bit too risky right now.....we already were caught off campus, and if it happens again..." dragged on Yumi laying down a full house in front of Odd.

"Your right, we need to get to class." sighed Jeremy.

"Jeremy.......are you sick? You never give up like this!" gasped Odd.

"I'm...fine?" said Jeremy.

"ITS A SPECTOR!!!" joked Odd waving his hands around.

"Okay then...........let's go back to campus." said Aelita pushing the button to the elevator.

Jeremy kept the computer on and filed into the elevator with everyone else and went up.

"I can't wait to get ready to start the boiling point lab today......" smiled Apollo.

"Speaking of boiling points...where's Mason?!?" asked Odd.

"Don't know....he didn't even call me." said Ulrich.

"Well we aren't sticking around here any longer, so we'll just have to find out. " said Jeremy closing his laptop which he used to activate the scan.

They ran back to campus and went to Mason's room, and to their shock Mason was still in his snoring!

"WAKE UPPP!" yelled Odd right into Mason"s ear.

Mason turned around. He was red and green like a christmas tree as well he was coughing hard, yet he still found the strength climb out of bed just to fall over himself.

"You look awful Mason." commented Yumi.

"Yeab...I nows..." coughed Mason with a stuffy nose.

"I'll call Yolanda..." said Aelita.

"Shwe alwedi nowds..." coughed Mason again.

"Oh then.........better get to class." said Aelita.

Mason started to laugh. Mason then showed Aelita the calender....It was teacher conference day.

"It's allwite........" chuckled Mason then starting to cough.

"Is there anything we can get you." said Ulrich rolling his eyes. He knew that when Mason gets sick he can act like an ass at times.

"Yap.....wome cwough sewup..." said Mason getting up.

Everyone left Mason's room and headed to breakfast

"Well.....this was a bummer...we can't do anything fun today." moaned Odd twirling his pancake around in syrup.

They saw Mason walk in and sit down. Mason had a plate in his hands and a scarf around his neck to make sure he didin't cough on anybody.

"We thought you were sick..." said Jeremy.

"I'm not sick...just coughwng and swore thwoat." sighed Mason eating some eggs.

"Mason...you were green..." smirked Yumi.

"So wab?" shot back Mason putting scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"He plays hard to get when he's sick..... because he hates staying in one place for too long." whispered Ulrich into Yumi's ear.

Yumi gave a small "oh" that Mason barely caught, and when he did he shot straight up.

"Whad aru scweming?" scowled Mason with his fork going between them.

"We aren't schemeing anything..." said Yumi playing innocent.

"Don't wie to me Wumi." warned Mason playing with his pocket watch.

"I'm not lying to you." claimed Yumi.

Mason actually bought it that time because he was sick and didn't want an arguement, so he just kept on eating. When he finished he threw is foam tray into the trash.

"Wuteva...im weaving" sighed Mason walking back to his room.

"Ever get the gesture that Mason........is lonely?" asked Aelita.

Everyone was silent as they knew that Aelita was right.....that Mason WAS lonely. They had never seen Mason really happy, and the though mad ethe others start thinking hard about Mason.

"What he needs is a good girlfriend!" smiled Odd.

Ulrich knew this was a touchy subject especially with Mason as stubborn as he was.........allthough he knew Mason liked Emily, as for he told him like a thousand times, he decided that the best course of action was to stay silent. For Ulrich the only question remained was that if Emily liked Mason back. But then Ulrich immediately rejected the idea of thinking about them together. Besides Mason was girl shy...shy as a clam to be more specific, so nothing would probably happen.......or even possibly happen.

"Have any ideas who he would like?" asked Aelita.

"Bad idea...Mason doesn't like other people butting into his personal life....." said Ulrich trying to steer the conversation.

Aelita caught the dirft and immediately changed the subject. "So what about you and Brynja Odd?" asked Aelita successfuly turning the subject into the other direction..

"We broke up....she started flirting with other guys....." sighed Odd.

"Ouch..." said Ulrich finishing breakfast.

"Oh well I'll just date another girl...life goes on...." sighed Odd gobbling down is french toast.

"Whatever Odd...." laughed Ulrich.

"That's how it always worked for me!" barked Odd.

"You kids need to leave before you get clean up duty!" interrupted Jim.

"Oh...sorry Jim." said Aelita leaving the dining hall.

Jim let out a satisfied grunt and he started to put up chairs. The Lyoko gang walked outside and sat down at their favorite bench. After a few mintues of silence they started to get bored.

"Soooooo..." said Max drumming his fingers on the bench.

"Anyone know where Rex went?" asked Odd.

"He left to go to an all boys school two days ago due to the incident with Mason." said Yumi knowing this because Rex was in one of her classes.

"I see....so Mason is safe now I guess you can say." guessed Odd.

"Safe? I guess you can say safe.....more like free...." said Ulrich.

"What do you mean free...Ulrich." questioned Yumi looking at Ulrich.

"Free from _the pain in the ass_ as Mason said it." quoted Ulrich trying to hide his lie. He knew what Mason REALLY meant by this, but he was promised to keep it secret.

"We need to seize the day!" smiled Apollo with determineation while watching his fellow computer human play the PSP.

"How...we can't leave campus today...and there's nothing to do here." complained Odd.

"We can think of something." smiled Aelita.

Meanwhile Mason was in his room bored to death. He yawned and started to drum his fingers on his desk as he finished messing with a small figure Chamael gave him for Christmas. He gave it a stare and realized it was one of those Gundam thingies he always talked about.

"Damnmit Chamael...I hate these little things...." moaned Mason spinning it around.

He heard a knock on his door and to his surprise Emily came in.

"Yo." said Mason.

Emily looked around and didn't say anything to Mason such as a "hi" or "how are you" as she usually did.

"Can I Hewp you?" asked Mason.

Emily just kept looking around. Mason was a little concerned, and clapped his hands to get the curious girl's attention.

"YO!!" shouted Mason finally getting her attention. That split second her gaze met with the small robot on his desk. She let out a small squeal and ran over to it.

"You got one of these?" smiled Emily picking it up.

Mason was now more confused than happy to see her. He didn't even know what the thing was and why it made Emily get all excited about a 5-inch figure. Maybe a new girl trend?

"One of what?" asked Mason picking up the little mono-eyed robot.

"That's the MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom/MS-08TX Efreet Gundam fix figuration Zeonography model!" giggled Emily messing around with the small thing.

Mason had no idea what she just said, and realized that this was his chance to escape. He tried to sneak out of his room when he heard Emily behind him start talking.

"Where are you going when you are sick?" scorned Emily.

Mason though "damn" as he almost was out the door. He turned around to make Emily a compromise.

"Twell you what......you can pway with that........thing while I gwo twis way......" smiled Mason creeping out the door.

Mason got a smack on the head and was pushed on his bed, even though Mason let Emily push him down otherwise she wouldn't have been able to budge him.

"Odd told me to check on you every so often." smiled Emily.

Mason crossed his arms and sat indian style on the bed....his plan was foiled. He let out a sigh and fell over onto his bed to fall asleep. Emily went out of the room to come back with a soda.

"I might be here a while." sighed Emily.

The Lyoko warriors finally decided to go over to the still frozen pond to go play ice hockey. They were on one team, besides Max and Apollo, while some other students which included Jean Baptiste, Herb, and Nicolas. They had the puck first and were going straight at the Lyoko warriors. The Warriors (as they called themselves leaving out the Lyoko part) immediately swiped the puck from them and scored a goal.

"That was a cheap shot!" accused Herb.

"That was so a fair goal and you know it!" yelled Odd.

Herb and Odd started to bicker unitl both their team mates had to pull them back into the game. The "Warriors" had started out with the puck this time and were going straight towards the opponet's goal. They shot it at the goal, but was caught by the other team's goal keeper who tossed it back in. They skated over to the puck where Jean-Baptiste pushed Jeremy over to grab the puck and made a goal.

"Ow! My knee!" squealed Jeremy.

"Don't get in the way then." sneered Jean skating back.

Jermy's friends hurried over as fast as they could and helped Jeremy up. Aelita skated him over to the bench and sat him down.

"Thanks." sighed Jeremy taking out his laptop.

"You'll be okay right?" asked Aelita.

"Uh-huh...sure." said Jeremy typing some things in on his laptop.

Aelita let out a concerned groan and skated back to meet with the others. They huddled up to plan another strategy they called in Apollo due to Jeremy's incident, and Max kept playing the PSP Mason let him borrow.

"Allright if they want to play tough...then we'll give them tough!" barked Yumi loud enough for only her team mates could hear.

"We should start by going straight towards the tohers." smiled Odd.

"BREAK!" they all said at the same time.

"Y-Yumi.....don't get hurt...ok?" said Ulrich with a small smirk on his face.

Yumi gave a sincere smile back. "Promise."

They had started out with the puck again and were heading straight towards the goal. lrich swiftly gave the puck yo Yumi. Where she tried to hit it in only to be stopped by Jean Baptiste. Odd skated towards the puck only to be slipped by another player. THe battle for the hockey puck went on for about another hour. In the end the Warriors won!

"Whew....that was tiring." sighed Odd sliding onto the bench.

"The way Jean was playing you couldn't of won." smirked Ulrich with his arm around Yumi.

"We better check on Mason...to make sure he hasn't escaped....." smiled Odd starting to walk towards the building.

Apollo gave a smile and followed Odd. Soon the others slowly came and in a few minutes they saw Mason dead asleep on the bed.

I knew Emily you set him strait" though Odd with a smile.

Mason woke up. He looked a lot better from this morning but he still had the sniffles. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." smiled Yumi.

"I feel a lot better now..." Mason said stretching his arms. He quickly flexed his muscles and then got on a clean shirt. He quickly got on his favorite Maroon shirt and then back around to his fellow warriors.

"So.......what are we going to do?" asked Mason stretching his long, powerful arms.

"It's 7 o' clock....the day is over....." laughed Apollo.

"WHAT!?!??!" yelled Mason.


	24. A Case of Misunderstanding pt1

**Chapter 24: A Case of Misunderstanding part 1**

It was now the beginning of February, and now the Lyoko Warriors have decided to let Mason in onto one of the Replicas for the first time. After school all of them gathered at their usual spot on the bench to discuss the matter at hand.

"Hey where'd Max?" asked Apollo looking around.

"He's talking to Emily, and he looks like he's enjoying it," said Odd pointing over at the two discussing other things.

Mason was giving them a envious eye, yet the others didn't notice the strange behavior of Mason. Max gave a smile and returned to the others.

"Looks like you made a friend Romeo!" laughed Ulrich.

While Max blushed a little and gave a cute little smile Mason quickly looked away in anger, as well as in jealousy, and gave a small huff then turned back. Mason then remembered about his " Replica Initiation" today and gave a smile which auotmaitcally fogave the little mongrel until later.

"So when are we going to head to the Replica!" smiled Mason.

"When the time comes..." sighed Jeremy.

"Don't forget today's Friday...and tonight Jim will be having weekly inspections today, so if we leave then he'll notice...so we're going to have to wait until tomorrow," chimed Aelita explaining to the impatient Mason.

"Allright...fine by me...," smirked Mason playing with a pen clicking it over and over again.

They all walked away and Mason slipped away to see how Emily was doing.

"Heeeeyyyyy...yooooouuuuu" smirked Mason waving.

Emily ignored him and turned around and made a huff sound.

"Ermmmmm... is this about the Gundam thingy-ma-jig?...look if you want it you can have it I don't care...Chamael will send me another one soon." huffed Mason looking aggravated.

Emily gave and squeal and turned around.

"Really! YOU MEAN IT!" smiled Emily.

"ooooooo...yeeeeaaahhhh sure." spoke Mason in a weird tone rolling his dark grey eyes.

Emily gave a spin, and then remembered she was mad at Mason and then angrily turned around.

"What's with you!" huffed Mason.

"Oh I don't know Mason Laird...maybe...just maybe...you were flirting around with Brynja last night..in your room...by yourselves," angerly spoke Emily.

"What! Ohhhhhhhh that...look that wasn't flirting I swear she came by...and she started flirting with me I swear!" explained Mason trying to defend himself about last nights finatics.

"You always try to defend yourself Mason! I'm not going to talk to you any more right now!" huffed Emily walking away.

"Naww..." moaned Mason rubbing his hair.

Later Mason met back up with the others and sat with them in Jeremy's room hoping to find a new Replica to let Mason have a test course on.

"Max is hanging out with Emily huh?" questioned Mason in his trademark depressed tone playing with Kiwi.

"Yep...and Apollo is walking around town with Hiroki," smiled Yumi leaning on the bed.

"You guys can go somewhere right now...me and Aelita will stay here and keep looking for that Replica." mentioned Jeremy with his fingers flying away on his keyboard typing in coordinates and numbers into the scan to find the Replica.

"Nahhh... there mothing much to do today, and besides knowing you guys you'll find one soon" sighed Ulrich.

"Yeah I'm going to go somewhere...I'm going to walk around the forest now..." sighed Mason leaving the room.

While Mason was thinking to himself he bumped into someone.

"O-oh sorry...Brynja!" gasped Mason looking down at the foreign student who was evilly smiling at platinum-gold haired boy.

"What's the rush?" seductivly asking Mason.

"I'm going for a walk...please don't follow me." barked Mason shaking his head and trying to get by her.

"Oh come on Mason...don't play hard to get!" smiled Brynja.

"I'm not playing hard to get now YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!" ordered Mason trying to get out of her way moving from side to side only to be blocked by his stalker.

Brynja did the unexpected...she leaned over and almost kissed Mason. Luckily, for Mason that is, he quickly stood straight up and her lips couldn't reach his and she kissed his chest.

"S-stop it!" barked Mason.

"Awww...come on...let's go to my room." smiled Byrnja taking his hand.

Mason dodged her and his hand slipped out of hers and HE RAN.

"Ewww...do not want...ANY of that." mentally cried Mason running down the stairs and out to the woods.

The next day Mason woke up and quickly got dressed and ran out the door due to excitement...as well as fear of meeting up with his stalker.

"Hey Mason ready to go?" asked Ulrich as they all sat down for a quick breakfast. Max was at the other table talking, again, to Emily, and Apollo was with Hiroki and Johnny.

"Yeah I'm ready to go take care of this damn Replica!" smiled Mason throwing a few fists into the air.

"Good..." replied Jeremy typing on his laptop.

"Yay," smirked Mason rubbing his hair.

"Then we'll get there later today." smiled Yumi holding her sweet Ulrich's hand.

Later that day they all head to the factory, without Max and Apollo, and started the procedures to transport to Lyoko. In Lyoko they headed towards the Skid and set sail for the Digital Sea.

"Wow...it's sooo...sooo...empty," stated Mason looking thorugh the new mini skid window.

"So what's this about you and Emily having an argument my dear platinum-gold haired friend," asked Ulrich in his serious "I want to know" tone towards Mason.

"Nah...it's nothing much honestly...she's just mad at me for "flirting around" with Brynja last night...and she's suspicious. Hopefully...she'll come around," answered Mason with a sigh in his deep pitched, dull voice.

"She isn't the type to let that kind of stuff go so easily Mason." perked Odd joining the conversation.

"Oh...then that's a problem...also she's been spending a lot of time with Max," moaned Mason rubbing his eyes.

"Why? Are...ARE YOU JEALOUS!" grinned Odd giving a small perky laugh.

"No! I don't give a damn on who she dates or what nonsense she takes part in!" lied Mason trying to defend himself.

"Suuuurrrreeeee...," smiled Ulrich rolling his eyes, and he always liked how Mason would defend himself and spaz out in doing so...he always saw it as a way to torture his old soccer friend.

Mason gave an angry huff. "I'm not jealous...I just...i'm just cautious with Max." Mason admitted telling only a half truth.

"He looked happy Mason what's there to be cautious about?" asked Yumi fiddling with her fans.

"Isn't it a LITTLE suspicious that a person we've never even heard of pops out of the Super Computer?" questioned Mason playing with his lazer guns.

"Hmmmm...I'll need to check on Max and Apollo and do a little research on them...thanks for the reminder," thanked Jeremy.

"I see the Replica Jeremy.." said Aelita slowly halting the Skid and hacking the key.

The key was soon unlocked and Aelita sent the Skid upwards until they reached a fake Desert Sector.

"Ermmm...," spoke Mason looking confused.

"Don;t worry XANA just uses the codes to create similiar areas," explained Jeremy now researching the two who came out of the Super Computer.

"Oh...," answered Mason in a reliefed sigh.

"Allright who will knock out the other Super Computer?" questioned Jeremy.

"How about Mason, Yumi, and Ulrich?" suggested Aelita drumming her fingers on the control board and fiddlig with some harmlesss switches.

"Great idea Aelita...have the three of them go and the other two ill teach Mason about it." grinned Jeremy looking into birth records.

"Engerize Ulrich...Energize Yumi...Energize Mason," spoke Jeremy typing in the right numbers and letter to start the program.

In a few seconds they were brough tto life and set out in the middle of the Russian frozen wasteland.

"Ahhh...nice and cold...just what the doctor ordered," smiled Mason stretching out for a few seconds and letting his breath turn into fog in the freezing air.

"Over there!" huffed Yumi pointing to the base.

The trio ran over to the frozen base in the middle of nowhere. They opened the door and took a step inside.

"Open Seasme...," said Jeremy opening up a lock on another door letting them in.

"Hey we're back...and looks like just in tine too," smiled Apollo peeking though the elevator door with Max

"Hi you two...hey do any of you remember about your past?" questioned Jeremy as records flashed thorugh his glasses creating a eerie glow.

"No...at least I know I don't remember a thing...," sighed Max rubbing his hair.

"Nope...neither do I Jeremy!" perked Apollo looking through some magazines Mason and the others gave him and flipped thorugh the pages.

"I see...allright Mason go with Ulrich and Yumi...they know the way Mason," instructed Jeremy the conductor leading his team onto victory.

Max got an evil smile on his face and bent over to Apollo who was reading one of Mason's band magazines.

"Do you want to play a game Apollo? It'll be fun," grinned Max showing him a fixed car.

"I like games...how do I play...?" amiled Apollo holding the car.

"Make this car jump over that switch." smirked Max giving Apolo the remote with an evil grin spread over his wide face.

Apollo gave a smile and started working the car. To be honest, Apollo was a pro with the small electronic car. Making twist and turn through the endless cords and wires around Jeremy's besk and the Super Computer. Apollo chuckles as the car swooped around and headed over to the switch just a few inches in front of the little car.

"Press that button to make it jump over the switch," explain Max reading some of the magazines Apollo put in a neat little pile.

Apollo pushes the jump button and the car lept half way onto the switch, but Max flipped a small switch he had in his pocket and the car died landing on top o fthe button. The Super Computer flicked off and Jeremy had a look of sheer shock on his face. He immediately restarted the comptuer and accessed a reboot program he had personally installed and everyone got back there safely. Apollo had a shocked look on as well when crossed his fingers hoping Jeremy could reboot the computer, he hoped his friends would come back all in one piece...which they all did.

"Is everyone okay!" asked Jeremy literally screaming though the headset.

"Yeah we're all fine Jeremy...all of us are accounted for!" checked Ulrich.

"Whew!" sighed both Apollo and Jeremy wiping the sweat off thier foreheads in pure relief.

"WHEW! And I thought we were done for!" sighed Odd.

"Yeah...good thing Jeremy set up a rebooting program for emergencies." smiled Aelita gently touching her tempil.

"Ναι thamks Jeremy. Καλό σας κρατήσει μυστικά από εμάς." smiled Mason quickly covering his mouth.

"What in the world was that?" gasped JEremy immediately getting Apollos attention.

"Well...looks like you had some bugs with the program Jeremy." sighed t rubbing her forehead in dissappointment.

Everyone immediately ran up to the Computer area to see what the issue was. Jeremy's glasses glowed as numerous numbers and programs flashed onto the blue screen.

"Well...bad news is that some of Mason's language data was altered...so he can't speak English...but the good news is I can find the data and get back your English language." explained Jeremy adjusting his glasses.

"Bien..." sighed Mason rubing his hair.

Apollo looked away in massive guilt and shame as the others were huddled around the computer waiting for a sign of Mason's missing language.

"Is there any way he can communicate with us?" questioned Ulrich.

"Maybe..." spoke Jeremy turning to Mason giving a questioned look.

"Waaaaiiiiitttt...Yumi can speak Japanese...and I spent a few years studying the language...I guess i'm a pro at it...I should try speaking to Yumi...see if she can understand me..." thought Mason looking at Yumi.

"Y-Yumiwa..." spoke Mason stuttering a little.

Yumi gave a surprised look as the others turned towards their foreign speaking friend.

"Oshie te ta no watashi ga kaiketsu sa reru heibon na nippon no wareware no mondai wo hanasu koto ga dekiru..." explained Mason speaking in foreign tongue to Yumi.

"He says that we don't need to worry...he can speak Japanese..and that the problem is solved..." smiled Yumi explaining the news to the others.

What a relief...but where did you learn to speak Japanes?" asked Jeremy fiddling with the headset.

"Anata wa ōku no tabi suru toki , sore ga tasuke ...watashi wa ikutsu ka no hoka no ...wo shi~tsu te iru dake ni yomu koto ga deki masu." explained Mason to Yumi to translate to the others.

"He said that he knows a few others...but can only read those...also that it comes handy when he travels around a lot." replied Yumi now speaking for her troubled comrad.

"This is something we should start working on tomorrow..." suggested Max hiding his evil grin.

"Good idea...we should deal with this issue later..." sighed Jeremy taking off the headset.

"ittai ...kore wa shinkoku na jōkyō desu ...dō ya~tsu te hitobito ni gakkō de hanashi wo suru ...ee iku mae ni ike nai seikō ya ki ni ..." huffed Mason.

"MASON!" scolded Yumi smacking his head.

"What'd he say?" asked Ulrich.

"Something... that I cannot repeat..." scorned Yumi in a cold tone in her voice.

Mason gave a grimaced and the others shook their heads in confusion, Later when everyone was outside the factory Ulrich beckoned Yumi over to him. Ulrich took her into his arms as soon as she walked over.

"You know...we should "make sure" that everything's secure." smirked Ulrich nudging Yumi saying "huh".

Both Ulrich and Yumi took their time "securing the perimeter", which meant flirting around with each other quite a bit, and then headed back to Kadic.

"Well the perimeter is "safe"," winked Ulrich to his girlfriend.

"Yeah! You know Ulrich...I know I still have a long way to go..but you and me...," Yumi started blushing.

"Y-yeah? Hwta about us?" blushed back Ulrich.

"I think you and me was one of the best decisions I have ever made." sincerely smiled Yumi kissing her lover.

Ulrich blushed a bright red and kissed back with a romantic passion which showed his affection back to her.

They broke apart due to the need of Oxygen and held hands and hugged as he and Yumi went to Yumi's house to drop her off. When they reached her front gate Ulrich gave a small sigh and a smile.

"See you tomorrow Yumes?" smile Ulrich letting go of Yumi's hand.

"Yep...sure thing Ulrich," replied Yumi giving Ulrich a peck on the lips and opening her gate to go inside her house.

Ulrich gave a cute little blush as he turned around and started heading back to the dorms giving a proud stride and giving a peppy smile which concerned a lot of late-night-owls who happened to cross paths with the cheery teen.

Later, tensions began to rise in the dorms. Mason was strolling back hoping not to strike a conversation with anyone. When Mason thought he was safe he started whistling a happy tune and started to unlock the room door when the least person he wanted to see right came through the hall...Brynja.

"Hello Mason...," smiled Brynja.

Mason leaned on the door trying to open it but the knob was stuck; the door wouldn't open for it's master.

"Would you like to...hang out?" smiled Brynja pressing against the door.

Mason was now trying for dear life to open the door; he so wished he could just tell her to piss off, but he had a...foreign problem.

"I'll take that as a yes!" smiled Brynja seductively as she went in for a kiss to try to win her lover's heart. She went all the way and crashed to the floor as she realized that her crush had disappeared and nowhere to be found. After searching around for a few minutes she gave up and went back to the Girl's Dorms.

Mason was now at the only place where he though he could be safe from a woman's wrath...his best friend, good buddy, pal, Ulrich's room. He knocked on the door and slid in.

"My my...its the foul mouth," smirked Mason's brown headed friend flipping thorugh a magazine. "Yumi told me what you said earlier..." replied Ulrich now sliding off his pants for his boxers when Mason gave him a mean, foul look.

Mason found a dry erase board by Odds messy side of the room and a marker; then started scribbling his thought onto the white board.

"Guys I need your help! BRYNJA WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mason scribbled drawing a frown face with a tear in one of it's eyes next to the obvious message.

"Well...looks like you got a stalker...boy Mason i'd be very very lucky if I were you!" teased Odd trying to be funny and get a laugh about Mason's dire situation. Odd immediately gavea weird worried look when Mason shot him a glare.

"Er okay okay! You don't have to be so serious! I'll talk to her tomorrow! Otherwise then you can stay in our room!" studdered Odd trying to give a peace offering to his Godzilla-like friend.

Mason gave a smirk and gave a bow and took the sleeping pad from under Ulrichs bed and got a blanket, pillow, and a sheet.

At the same time ,Max had entered into Jeremy's room when Aelita FINALLY convinced him to go asleep. Max turned on Jeremy's computer and started to type down codes and keys into Jeremy's computer. After a program popped up and ran the Eye of XANA appeared and flickered onto Jeremy's computer screen. Max put in a memory stick inot the back of Jeremy's computer and carefully concealed it. Max gave an evil chuckle of success and clicked off the computer monitor and slithered back out without a sound.

"Who is that! YOU THERE!" barked Jim.

Max reacted with a sudden electricity attack with stunned Jim and made collapse on the ground. Max gave a surprised look as he though someone else had seen him.

"Just Fatso-Jimbo" Max though happily to himself as he positioned Jim by the wall and headed back into his dorm room and closed it with a slam of the door.

Inside his room Max opened up his computer and the same program started up again. Max gave a satisfied chuckle while all of Jeremy's data appeared onto his very own screen!

"Today really sucked...A LOT...I'm loosing a friend which who I don't want to loose...I can only speak every other language accept English...I HAVE A STALKER! Oh well...as they say: There's always tomorrow..." though Mason dozing off to sleep on the floor of a fellow Lyoko-Warriors room.

If Mason knew what was in store for him and the group tomorrow...he would've taken back those words of a hope for a brighter future.


	25. A Case of Misunderstanding pt2

**Chapter 25: A Case of Misunderstanding part 2**

**Hey guys! Here with a new chapter sorry about the long wait... O_O a lot... but there was some trouble brewing which I needed to fix .'''' this is the final stretch for the story Lyoko Revolution..but good news! I planned a sequal for this + some more one-shots for those who really seem to like them. Code Hearts is under way as well! I appreciate the reviews and the adding to favorites for my stories! KEEP EM COMING! Lyokolover910 **

The very next day was the end of January, which was a very busy time at Kadic due to it being the almost-arrival of a very romantic month, and every one was starting to get the love bug. Although things started getting a little rosy for the students, this was also a time for massive homework, studying, and testing for the Spring Exams were coming around the corner.

"I love you Yumi, and I mean it." smiled Ulrich blushing and stirring around his food.

"I love you too Ulrich...with all my heart." smiled love-sick Yumi staring at him from the other side of the table.

All was akward at the Lyoko Warrior's table as all they could do is stare at the couple. Odd made an "Ewwww Gross" face and gave a smile when Yumi and Ulrich gave him a frown.

"Oh come on take it somewhere else! I know it's lovers month but your making us all sick to our stomachs! Right Jeremy?" complained Odd giving a whine.

"Huh?" smiled Jeremy smiling at Aelita while Aelita was doing the same to Jeremy and blushing.

"ALL OF YOU TRAITORS!" barked Odd pointing his finger at every last one of them.

Ulrich ignored his idiot friend's remark and just rolled his eyes and returned to giving Yumi cow eyes.

"Whatever...how about you Mason?" asked Odd blinking his eyes cutel.

"Baka..." huffed Mason pouting with his head on the table facing the other way.

Mason was too busy eyballing Max who kept talking to Emily. His Emily. He also knew that it was the lover's month. He never told the rest, but he had a evil feeling about Max. It just wasn't for Emily...but for everything about the guy. He didn't want to admit it yet, but he was jealous...EXTREMELY jealous.

"Stupid jackass trying to put the moves on Emily...stupid little punk ass pimp who takes adavntage of her...like the other day...copying down Emily's answers...shes just your puppet." thought Mason staring at the two talk.

Meanwhile at the other table Emily couldn't help to notice that someone was giving her the evil eye, and she turned her head to see Mason, who turned around in the nick of time, pouting.

"He has to act so immature...can't he just say sorry? Jeeze like trying to talk with a four year old." huffed Emily.

"Welll...," started Max starting to talk to Emily about several things about their blond haired friend.

Jeremy pulled out his handy-dandy laptop and started typing down some codes. Mason gave a little smile and peeked over to check on Jeremy's work.

"I know what your thinking...and yes I'm done with the restoration program...so after classes we can head over to the factory and get this thing settled." replied Jeremy like an all-knowing mother typing down the orders for a program to his PC slave.

Mason gave a happy sigh and ate his food in a hurry so he could hurry to his classes.

"What about Mason's voice predicament? What if one of the teachers call on him?" questioned Odd with his mouth half full of breakfast food.

"I am currently working on that problem...but right now I have a little bit of a problem of my own," replied Jeremy not taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" asked Aelta peering over to the screen.

"I've been hacked!" barked the shocked teen looking over millions of files and programs trying to find a solution.

"How is that posssible? Don't you got like...a seriously secure computer? How could someone hack into a computer like yours Einstein?" puzzled Ulrich now peering over at Jeremy's laptop.

"I have NO IDEA! But we can't worry about it now...school is about to start...even if someone did hack it it'd be impossible to read anything...I have everything encrypted by password and no one knows the password besides me." explained Jeremy turning off his laptop.

"Tee hee Jeremy your so smart!" smiled Aelita hugging Jeremy.

Odd and Mason joked gagged and began to finish their food when suddenly:

"ALLRIGHT EVERYONE TIME TO THROW AWAY YOUR TRAYS AND GET TO CLASS! BREAKFAST TIME IS NOW OVER!" yelled Jim forcing everyone out of the Mess Hall.

"Awww...I love this french toast though!" whined Odd throwing hid food away.

"Allright now get to class all of you!" barked Jim.

All the students started heading to their classes and when Ulrich was getting his things he recieved a tap on the back which startled him a little bit.

"Oh Apollo...what cha' doing?" asked Ulrich closing his locker door.

"Ermmmmm listen...ummmmm...I need your help since you got a girlfriend and all..." wondered Apollo rubbing his hands.

"Ohhhhh...it's one of those things...okay...who do you like?" sighed Ulrich tapping his foot.

"It's not who I like...im not into girls...yet...its Maximillian..." answered Apollo looking a little worried.

"Allright who does Max like?" sighed Ulrich starting to get worried about getting to classes.

"I don't know her name...but...oh! HER! That's her!." smiled Apollo pointing at Emily.

"E-Em-Emily!" gasped Ulrich.

"Yeah...he keeps talking about her...and it's starting to get annoying...really annoying and needs to do something..," sighed Apollo.

"Oh...ermmmm...sorry I don't know that much about her... sorry Apollo...you should...," Ulrich gave an evil smile. "You should ask Mason when he gets his voice back..." grinned Ulrich liking his suggestion to Apollo.

"Okay! Yeah good idea Ulrich thanks!" smiled Apollo running into class.

Just then the school bell rang and Ulrich was late for class!

"AHHHH! Oh no!" gasped Ulrich running to class.

Ulrich was dashing for his dear life to make sure he didn't get detention when all of a sudden Max dashed up to next to him and he was running with Ulrich to the same class.

"Late too huh? Guess idiots like us think alike." laughed Max.

"Well thats what everyone else thinks!" laughed Ulrich back at Max.

They both laughed all the way to class. When Ulrich was about to open the door Max stopped him.

"Just follow my lead buddy!" smiled Max opening the door for Ulrich

All of the class looked over at the two tardee teens who just got thorugh the door.

"Well well...looks whos late to my Social Studies class!" gestered tapping his pen on the desk impatiently.

"Oh...well...I...," studdered Ulrich trying to think up an excuse.

"Well Sir, me and Ulrich were late becuase...we were helping out Jim do something...here's our pass sir." explained Max giving their teacher a pass. The teacher closely inspected the pass to identify if it was forged ; it appeared to be the 100% real thing.

"Oh I see...sorry for coming to conclusions too quickly...you may take your seats," replied the theacher slightly shocked at the evidence.

"Where'd you get the pass?" whispered Ulrich to Max sitting next to Odd.

"I got it from Jim..I did help him after all," smirked Max trying to find a pencil inside his backpack.

"Oh...," replied Ulrich.

"Hey I need a pencil...," whispered back Max.

"Don't got any more...Odd used them all and I only have one now," replied Ulrich writing some stuff down.

"Ermmmm...ah ha!" gleamed Max looking over at Mason.

Max scribbled down a note and tossed it over at Mason. Mason saw the note and read it to himself.

_Can I have a pencil? -Max_

Mason looked over at Max and stared at him for a few seconds. He slide over a pencil and gave him a thumbs up. Max noded in gratitude and started taking down notes. The teacher brought down a screen and began to explain something to the students.

"Allright students today we'll be reveiwing the history of inventions and technology by watching how the computer has evolved and how it affects us today." explained the teacher setting up the video.

Everyone cheered and got excited, but then the teacher calmed them down. The teacher started to set up the projector and then started to explain more on the show.

"Everyone MUST have notes written in Cornell style and then when the video is finished you must give me a brief description of one of the versions of a computer in an oral report," said the teacher starting the video.

"Uh oh...oh man...i'm done for!" thought Mason to himself.

Suddenly the intercom came turned on and spoke:

"ATTENTION MASON LAIRD YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hmm?" asked Mason stadning up and walked out the door.

Max looked at him behind his back with a smirk as he began taking notes when the video started. Mason headed to the office to recieve his new schedule. Mason muttered to himself as he sat down in his new class which, fortuneately, had Yumi in it. Mason plopped into his new cold seat and listened as the teacher blabbed on.

"What are you here for?" asked Yumi.

_"I was tranfered into this class for some reason." _spoke Mason in Japanese.

"Ah." replied Yumi.

Meanwhile back in the other class Max scooted next to Emily and scribbled down the notes. Emily envily stared at his notes and poked Max.

"Can I use some of your notes." mumbled Emily with hurt pride.

Max cleverlly smirked and put the notes in the middle of them. Emily noded and wrote down the notes as fast as she could.

After class all the kids were let for a two hour break while the teachers planned for the week. Mason laid down in the grass and looked up at the grey sjy and it started to snow a little bit.

"Mason! Good News!" yelled Apollo running over to Mason.

"Hmm?" asked Mason.

"Jeremy found a way to get your voice back!" smilked Apollo.

Mason smiled sitting up and wiping the little droplets of water from this golden haired head.

All the students heard a scream in the other room. The Lyoko Warriors flinched for a moment and immediately ran to the sound. When they reached the room it was the social studies teacher on the ground shaking from eletric shock.

"XANA?" whispered Odd to Jeremy.

"Most likely...we need to get to the factory," replied Jeremy. "What was with the class transfer anyway?" asked the blue shirted blond.

Mason gave a shrug and pointed towards the door and gave a grin. They all ran towards the factory and while they headed out surprise visitors came.

"Man Mason's gonna to be surprised when he sees that I came for his girl trouble." laughed Chamael getting a bag out from the trunk of the car.

Chamael saw Mason run into the forest and then saw Apollo then walked up and tapped Apollo on the shoulder.

"Do you know why a blond headed cousin of mine is heading through those woods?" asked Chamael.

"Oh they're going to the factory to fix Mason's English and to fight off XANA." replied Apollo with a smile.

"A what with the who-wow now?" questioned Chamael scartching his head.

"I can show you if you want me to." chirped Apollo wanting Chamael to follow him.

Chamael swallowed a gulp of blind faith, noded and followed Apollo into the woods. When the others got to the factory they suggested Max and Odd go and defend the school.

"You and Apollo should start getting used to the idea of fighting XANA. so this is your first step to our trust." explained Jeremy giving Max an old 10$ cellphone.

"Allright Maximillan lets go!" smiled Odd leading Max out back to the school.

"The rest of you get into the chamber room." ordered Jeremy typing in coordinates for the Desert Sector.

They all were eventually transported to the virtual world.

"Er...er...hi-hello?" spoke Mason nearly gagging as he tried to spit out the word.

"Hmm...he seems to be re-learning the language over time." spoke Jeremy thorugh the sky.

"Aaaaaaawww...llright..." spoke Mason again.

"The tower with the program to get Mason's voice back if at the coordinates 32"W' 45"S" explained Jeremy typing in new coordinates. "The infected Tower is then dead East to that tower,"

"Allright Jeremy!" smile Aelita as the virtual vehicles came up.

Everybody hopped on their vehicles and sped off into the vast virtaul landscape. They were riding on for about five minutes when the tower started to appear along the horizon.

"I wonder if I can pick up chicks with this..." though Mason going faster in his overwheel as his thoughs flew wild with his imagination.

"MASON LOOK OUT!" yelled Ulrich.

"Wuh?" Mason spoke before hitting the tower at high speed with a splat.

"Ewwwwww...that gotta hurt...," spoke Odd.

Mason fell into the tower and then immediately ran back out shaking his head, and then showing a thumbs up. Aelita jumped off the borrowed overboard and ran inside the tower to gather that language information. She floated up to information pad and started to drag the information d into a small compressed file. After bypassing the codes she pressed the button which the file dissappeared and soon the file loaded up into a small database for Mason. Aelita stepped out of the tower.

"Allright Mason try out your voice." smiled Aelita feeling proud of herself.

"Allrightie...ermmmmm...I guess thats about it," spoke Mason without studdering.

"Woah...a little deeper than before...," said Yumi.

"Don't change it! I like my voice like this." smirked Mason rubbing his throat.

"Allrightie then...oh great Krabs..." sighed Ulrich.

"I'll take care of 'em I'm a little pissed off right now and need a good workout." grinned Mason cracking his knuckles.

Ulrich nodded and the other sped off without Mason. Mason used his super strength ability and killed three of the four Krabs then the other Krab zapped him and made him devirtualize,Steam arose and brought the mortal back to his world.

"Uggghhhh still getting used to that." chuckled Mason climbing up the ladder.

"Allrighite come up as soon as you...APOLLO!" the transmission ended.

"Jeremy!" squeaked Mason climbing the ladder as fast as he could.

"MASON!" laughed Chamael.

Mason paused and let out a dull looking face and a large sweatdrop. Mason quickly realized the situation and had a shocked expression on his face.

"MASONS GOT A GIRLFRIEND! MASON'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" laughed Chamael teasing his older blond-haired cousin.

"Er...hi Chamael...what bring you here?" asked Mason finally getting himself back together.

"Oh...just followed your little friend here and he showed me where you and your friends like to hang out!" chuckled Chamael rubbing Apollos hair.

"Ah! Stop it!" laughed Apollo fixing his hair.

"Sooooo...," smirked Chamael sliding over to Mason and putting his arm on his shoulder. "Who the lucky lady?" chuckled Chamel pushing his hair back deFons style.

"I have no idea who your talking about...," spoke Mason in denial.

"Woah dude! What happened to your voice? It all deep and manly now!" studdered Chamael.

"Puberty..," Mason said throwing out an excuse fo rhis new voice.

"Heh happens to all of us eventually!" laughed Chamael.

"Hey Chamael... why don't you...GO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH APOLLO! Yeah Apollo's really bored since we're playing poker downstairs and we need you to look after him so he doesn't get into any trouble!

"Oh so thats why your friends on the computer...so he can watch and see if anyone's cheating OH NOW THIS MAKES PERFECT sense!" smiled Chamael finally figuring out the purpose of the computer.

"Uhh yeah...now go!" smiled Mason pushing Chamael, Apollo, and himself into the elevator.

"You coming too?" asked Chamael.

"Just got to go back to school and get extra...poker chips!" lied Mason scratching the back of his head.

"I see..." hummed Chamael.

Meanwhile things weren't going good at school. All the kids were locked inside the gym as the satanic computers tried knocking down the door, but were in vain due to the gym weights stacked up behind the door.

When the trio got outside Mason took over.

"Allrightie jsut keep him around here Chamael...an dis you see trouble of any kind just go back down the elevator understand?

"Ohh for the workers?" smiled Apollo who was now helping Maosn lead on Chamael.

"Yeppers." smirked Mason running off.

Chamael starting counting while Apollo went to go hide. Mason finally rached the school and saw the maniac computer and looked for an alternate way inside the gymnasium. Mason saw a large enough air duct for him to squeeze into and the pushed himself up the pip and into the gym he got out and fell ten feet ontot a mat.

"Mason! Thank gosh your here we need your help!" gasped Max hleping up his fellow comrad.

"Thanks...andwho not here?" asked Mason.

"Milly, Tamiya, Sissi, Bryna, and Emily! said Jimadding mroe weights to the barrier.

"Oh no! Allright I'll be back in a few minutes...20 minutes tops," spoke Mason getting a wooden basball bat and got a large ladder.

"WAIT! What do we do?" asked Max.

"Stay here and make sure that barrier doesn't come down understand?" orederd Mason.

"What about Apollo?" whined Max.

"Hes okay.." groaned Mason climbing up on the ladder and back into the air duct.

Mason was now in super stealth mode and kept going into bushes and behind tree to avoid his enemies.

"Just like Solid Snake, Just like Solid snake!" though Mason to himself to boost his confidence and moral.

Mason slid into the ladies dorms and then turned on the headset for his cellphone. Mason calle jeremy's number and waited for a contact.

"Mason!" spoke Jeremy typing in keys.

"I need you to hack into the security camera in the dorms and insruct me where the girls are.

"Allright on it!" smirked Jeremy hacking the camera with ease.

"Emily is on the first door to your right." explained Jeremy.

Mason broke the door open to hear a bunch of screaming girls.

"HELLO LAD-" spoke Mason before getting the crap beat out of him by a steel bat.

A few minutes later Mason woke up and rubbed to hear to see that he had a huge swell.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!" barked Mason.

"S-sorry..we though you were someone else!" sighed Milly.

"Wait...where Emily?" asked Mason.

"She went to go get help!" sqeualed Sissi making hte others scream again.

"Jeremy...we're missing one of the girls," spoke Mason though his headset.

"Oh...dear...erm...found her! Shes in teh forest..wow what a lucky break for her!." smiled Jeremy.

"Allrightie ladies...you all quickly go to teh gym and through the air duct I opened on the side understand,"

"Can I give the hero a kiss?" smirked Brynja.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA NO!" barked Mason directing them out and to the back of the building.

"Allrightie Jeremy...where to?" asked Mason looking for enemies.

"Straight ahead to the neck of the woods," spoke Jeremy.

Mason went back into stealth mode when he suddenly heard something behind the bushes and he slipped behind a tree armed with his baseball bat. He turned around about to swing to see Emily who was recently crying. She screamed in sheer horror and Mason immeditaely put his hand on her mouth and went down with her into the bushes.

"Shhhhhh...it's okay now..I found ya..and were gunna be safe," smiled Mason hugging the now bawling Emily.

"You...bastard!" growled Emily hitting his chest.

"Stop!" growled Mason back gripping her hands.

Emily gasped and blushed. His hands were firm and warm and welcoming which seemed to calm her down and start breathing normally.

"Good...now...listen...," spoke Mason gently and quietly.

"Wait...I could use this opportunity to apologize...nah...we should get somewhere safe first," though Mason to himself.

"We are going to go to the gymnasium where all the otehrs are waiting for us...I foudn the girls and we're going to go sneak back and then we'll be safe...okay?" smiled Mason gripping Emilys small tender hands a little tighter.

Emily blushed even mre and nodded, and Mason helped her up and made their way back to the gym.

Mason reopened the air duct and let Emily go in first, and then a corrupted computer came around and mason hit it with the force of a home-run.

"You know theres a baseball team right? "giggled Emily.

"THERES A BASEBALL TEAM!" questioend Mason now safeully in the air duct.

Meanwhile on Lyoko the warriors were doing a decent job holding back the extra troops that came.

"This always seems to get easier and easier," sighed Ulrich slicing thorugh a kube.

"Don't get cocky you guys...theres a swarm of hornets coming you way," cautioned Jeremy

"Ready Yumes?" smiled Ulrich.

"READY!" smiled back Yumi both of them sending their vechicles to knock out the troops.

"Good job you guys...your target is still half a mile away," explained Jeremy.

"Okay Jeremy thanks for the info!" smiled Aelita making the geek blush behind the computer.

All of them headed to the tower and when Aelita triend to enter it wouldn;t accpet her. She tried one more time to find out a barrier was set up around the tower.

"Now I see why it was so easy!" huffed Yumi playing with her fans.

"A firewall! XANAs really outdone himself this time...hey guys it's gunna take a while...so your going to have to wait," huffed Jeremy typing in binaryies and codexs to try and disarm the firewall.

Meanwhile back in the gymnasium things were getting more violent as the computers all togther started to wail on the gym door starting to leave a dent. People were starting to panick.

"Ugghhh...Odd...how about you go to Lyoko?" suggested Mason in a whisper tone.

"Good idea I'll have to sneak through the air vent right?" whispered back Odd.

"What are you two planning?" huffed Emily helping the others put weights by the door.

"Erm...eh?" Mason could only muster from his throat.

"Grr...your such a pain in the ass at times Mason," growled Emily handing both of them a weight and she pointed to the door while Mason and Odd looked at each other.

"I'll help!" sweetly smiled Max picking up the 50 pound weight and setting it by the door.

"See? He's actually being useful!" huffed Emily.

Mason gave a sigh and helped Odd into the air duct and outside to head to the factory. Emiyl started barking orderes to everyone.

"Damn, she's good when she takes charge!" huffed Mason sweating bullets.

Meanwhile Odd made it to the factory and ran inside ready and prepped for the trip to the virtual world. A few minutes later Odd went to where the others were camping out until Jeremy could break the code. While in the gym the computers started to break through the door and started to make people panic. Jeremy finally found the code and pressed the corect numbers into the daatbase and pressed enter.

"Okay Aelita...hurry up!" ordered Jeremy.

Aelita quickly rushed into the tower and floated to the top where she pressed her hand onto the virtual screen.

-CODE LYOKO-

"Return to the past now!" spoke Jeremy typing in the code for the time travel. The white dome devoured all in its path and saved the people in the gym, and stopped the computers from destroying those in the gym.

The time is now when Mason was jsut transferred to a new class. The bell rang afterwards, and the students filed out into the courtyard. The Lyoko warriors were in their favorite spot on the bench enjoying the fresh cool air.

"Did you find out who hacked you computer yet Jeremy?" asked Mason fiddling with a pen.

"Yes and no, it wasn't XANA...but a person." replied Jeremy proposing hid educated guess.

"We need to keep an eye on this." cautioned Yumi being hugged by Ulrich.

All nodded in agreement, and then the bell rang. They all stood up and went to their repective classes, not knowing what was to come in a few weeks.


	26. Eyes on the Prize

Chapter 26: Eyes on the Prize

**Howdy! =_= sheesh I feel like a disappointment to you guys, . 4 grounding laster I managed to get this thing onto the fanfic site & has anyone hear dof the good news? Code Lyoko 5th season will be here 2012 8D *Squee~* anyway, this will be the last chapter before the finale starts AND DONT BE SCARED TO GIMME RATING AND REVIEWS I can take a lil criticism, and plz give me requests for the new story I already got a plot though up...plus I'll be starting to plan for the finale for Code Hearts and Two new stories that are secret sssshhhhh~ anywya enjoy this chapter~ **

As the winter snow fell upon the quiet court yard grounds of Kadic Academy, the dorms were full of drama and suspense for it was a week before the Valentine's Day dance, which was one of the biggest events on school campus. Everyone who mattered, and had a reputation, was going to be there with a date.

"I DON'T HAVE A DATE!" squealed Odd pacing back and forth through Jeremy's small dorm room.

"Calm down Odd...why don't you have a girlfriend of the week now?" questioned Jeremy not taking his eyes off is computer once.

"First off, that was cold Jeremy, just plain cold. Secondly, my girlfriend is going out of town for a family emergency and won't be back until the day after the dance!" spazed Odd.

"Uh oh that's not good..." snickered Ulrich looking through a magazine.

"Ulrich ol' buddy you have to help me find a new date!" begged Odd kneeling before Ulrich with Odd's trademark puppy dog eyes.

"Fine...I'll help you pal," smiled Ulrich as he knew his defeat against Odd's begging was imminent.

"Great! You're the best buddy ever! My amigo, my comrade!" smiled Odd.

"Yeah, yeah...let's just hurry and find you a new date," muttered Ulrich closing the magazine and laying it on Jeremy's bed.

Odd quickly got up and began to dust himself off from the chips he had been recently eating while Ulrich slowly stood and stretched. Odd and Ulrich then walked out the door in search of Odd's new date.

Mason yawned and looked out the window to watch the snow fall to the ground in the courtyard. He realized he himself had to ask someone to the dance, and quickly before anyone else does. Mason slowly got up and put on a maroon jacket in order to cross the courtyard to get to the girl dorms.

"Where are you heading off to?" asked Max with a small smirk.

"Going to the girl dorms to ask someone to the dance," replied Mason tying his shoes.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance?" asked Max.

"I'm going to ask Emily," answered Mason starting to walk down the hall.

"Oh really?" asked Max catching up to Mason.

"Yeah why?" questioned Mason back with a questionable look.

"Funny, I was going to do the same," replied Max.

Mason stopped in his tracks and looked dead center at Max and had a smirk on his face now. Mason got worried, for he knew if Max asked her first then he could go with her to the dance. Max was thinking the same thing but vice versa. Both awkwardly laughed at the same time, and then darted for the door. One pushed the other and both eventually squeezed out of the doors.

"This won't work," spoke Mason scratching his head "How about we play Rock, Paper, scissors for who gets to try to ask her out first," he suggested.

"Fair enough, and it's the next guy's turn for one hour and the same goes for whoever wins the first round, and so on and so forth if necessary," explained Max laying down the rules.

Mason put his fist on his open palm while Max did the same. They both slightly raises their fist in order to begin their battle for the ages, and the decision to who got to try and ask out Emily first.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" yelled both at the same time smacking their fists onto their palms.

Max and Mason both got paper that time, and the suspense went on for another few seconds. They both restarted and both screamed their battle cries of rock, paper, and scissors until it was decided that Max won the first round.

"Remember you only got an hour!" reminded Mason with a huff in his tone while he lifted his hood to over his head.

Max finished getting on his jacket, and then zipped it up and put his hood over his head to protect it from the cold. Max then began to stomp through the heavy snow in the courtyard creating the familiar clomping noise in the snow sound. Mason then got his hooded sweatshirt and then as well stomped through the courtyard to the cafeteria. Once there, Mason opened the doors to cafeteria where we met with the warmth of the heater. He found Apollo, Yumi, and Ulrich and sat down to begin eating yogurt he got from the snack bar.

"What's up Mason?" perked Apollo eating some toast.

"Max gets first try to ask Emily to the dance," sighed Mason scooping yogurt into his mouth.

"How come?" asked Yumi seeming interested about Mason's crushed hopes.

"I lost rock, paper, scissors…" mumbled Mason just loud enough for them to hear.

"That's kind of dumb," snapped Yumi causing a mental spear to pierce through Mason.

"Oh well, Max doesn't know that Emily is out doing errands for her grandpa today," evilly laughed Mason finishing his yogurt.

"Your…just plain evil Mason!" laughed Yumi and Ulrich finishing their breakfast.

"By the way, how was your search with Odd for another date?" questioned Mason looking at Ulrich.

"Oh that, well, Odd found someone her name is Sam, but you don't know who she is Mason," explained Ulrich.

"Really, are you serious? Odd and Sam are made for each other!" laughed Yumi being cuddled by Ulrich.

"Oh really, you're the one talking? Like you two aren't" evilly poked Mason.

Mason and Apollo gave a chuckle while Ulrich and Yumi blushed, and tossed the empty yogurt cup into the garbage. Mason looked and Apollo who was blankly staring off into space.

"What's up Apollo?" questioned Mason raising a brow.

"I think you should date Emily, she's too nice for Max," admitted Apollo snapping back to Earth, and then smiling.

Mason gave a disturbed chuckle "That's a rotten way to treat your brother,"

"He's not my brother, and we're not even related," cursed Apollo.

"Jeremy and Aelita found out where Apollo is from," mentioned Yumi to Mason.

"I see, but thank you for your opinion Apollo," smiled Mason rubbing Apollo's hair.

"Well, you managed to kill a good 20 minutes Mason," chirped Apollo.

"Hmm….Apollo…why don't you come into town with me later to get some stuff," suggested Mason looking at his watch.

"Okay! That'll be fun!" smiled Apollo.

Meanwhile Max was looking around Kadic in search of Emily, and was having no luck from anyone who knew her.

"Hmm….she might have left the academy today. Plus, it's already been 35 minutes," thought Max while walking around.

Max then saw Mason and Apollo talking and laughing, and then realized that Mason might actually have a chance.

"Maybe I should check out in town and see if I can find her," though Max sprinting to the gate and then taking a left into town.

Mason and Apollo headed up to Jeremy's room. When they reached the destination, they opened the door to see Jeremy, without his glasses, and Aelita kissing.

"Well well, a shock to us all," evilly smirked Mason.

Jeremy swung his head around to gain contact of the two chuckling boys. Jeremy immediately blushed and turned his head swiftly to the left.

"Do you mind? We're having a meaningful conversation on physics," huffed Jeremy putting his glasses back on and adjusting them back to their preferred spot.

"Riiiiiggggghhhhhtttt~ tutoring? Tutoring for what class? Kissing 101?" sarcastically asked Mason taking off his scarf and wiping the snow off his hair.

"Anyway what do you want Mason," spewed out Jeremy now scooting away from Aelita.

"I need to borrow Aelita for a second," smiled Mason helping Aelita up and giving her his scarf.

"Don't take her too far, we still need to go over some updates for you guys on Lyoko," replied Jeremy still blushing and heading for his computer chair.

"Yes sir, I'll bring your little girl home as quickly as possible," joked Mason opening the door for Aelita as she walked through.

"Kissing is gross," cackled Apollo while Jeremy started to blush deeply.

Mason and Aelita walked to the courtyard where it started to snow, and Mason found a bench covered in snow and brushed the snow off. Mason then sat down and patted the spot next to him to show that he wanted Aelita to sit next to him, and she agreed sitting down.

"So, what's the problem Mason?" asked Aelita looking at Mason.

"I need a women's advice," responded Mason starting to blush.

"On what Mason, I'd be happy to help," chirped Aelita cuddling the scarf she brought with her outside.

"How to ask a girl out," spoke Mason wringing his hands in embarrassment.

Aelita gave a sweet giggle and then stood up and stretched out, and then turned around to face Mason.

"Us girls like it when a guy is creative when asking a girl out, and trust me it'll work anytime and every time," smiled Aelita.

"I'm ashamed to ask this but, is there anything else that you know Emily likes?" asked Mason breathing out fog from the cold air.

"Hmmm…she seems to like the color blue…but that's all I know Mason," replied Aelita brushing snowflakes out of her pink hair.

"Thanks Aelita, and oh, does this mean that you're going out with Jeremy then?" smirked Mason fixing his gloves

"I…. don't really know," blushed Aelita putting locks of her hair behind her ear.

"You should look into that," smiled Mason.

Suddenly, Mason's watch beeped and started to glow on and off. He began to smile, and then he quickly turned the watch off and slid his sleeve back up to shield his arm from the cold.

"Well, Max's time is up, and now it's my turn to ask Emily out," smiled Mason at Aelita.

"Good Luck," smiled Aelita giving an awkward thumb up, trying to imitate Odd.

"Thanks, I'll need it," replied Mason finding Max.

"I couldn't find her, she must be out of town today," huffed Max putting leather gloves on his hands.

"If I can't find her this turn we can wait until tomorrow," replied Mason wiping the snow off his hair.

"Fair enough, I'll come find you in an hour," replied Max walking off into the direction of the woods.

Mason began to trudge through the thick snow, and started calling up the others to see if they knew his beloved's location, but no luck. No one seemed to know where she was.

"Maybe Milly and Tamiya know," thought Mason walking over to the two reporters.

"Hey girls, do any of you know where Emily is?" asked Mason.

"Sorry Mason, but we're trying to get a scoop," replied Tamiya watching Milly write things down onto her notepad.

"A scoop huh? Well, what about doing a column on…cute couples for the dance. I bet people want to know about that gossip huh?" suggested Mason desperately trying to get an answer from the two reporters.

"You know what, that's a great idea Tamiya, we should get a column on the hottest couples!" smiled Milly suggesting the idea to Tamiya.

"What a good idea Mason! Oh, and we saw Emily going into the woods, and she seemed kind of off today," spoke Tamiya following Milly off to get interviews.

"Thank you!" shouted Mason running off into the woods.

Mason stomped through the thick snow and came across a set of footprints. Mason decided to follow the footprints to where ever they led to see whose footprints were they. They eventually led out of Kadic to a small house painted a light green. Mason stepped up onto the steps and knocked on the brown peeling door. The door opened to reveal a large old man with a giant White moustache and a bigger expression of he didn't want any company.

"Excuse me is someone named Emily home?" asked Mason intimidated by the old man.

The old man gave a giant huff, and yelled out for Emily, and the black haired-babe came from the back hall. Mason gave a small wave, and Emily gave a serious look.

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Mason.

"Sure, why not, "replied Emily grabbing a jacket and gloves, and going outside.

Mason and Emily began to walk on the sidewalk when the old man called out "Make sure my granddaughter is home soon!"

Mason and Emily continued walking until they got back in the woods again.

"You seem in a pissy mood," joked Mason, and then went quiet when Emily stared at him.

"What do you want Mason?" questioned Emily.

"Sheesh you make me sound like an awful person," huffed Mason.

"You are for blowing me off," huffed Emily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mason.

"What do you mean! You've been ignoring me for weeks on end and even before that you wouldn't even speak to me! I thought you were my friend!" barked Emily.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shun you or anything; stuff has been hard for a bit. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but I admit I shouldn't of been like I was , and I should of talked to you more!" barked Mason.

Emily went quiet, and then began to sniffle to signal that she was about to cry. Mason realized what was happening and tried to calm her down.

"Hey hey hey hey! It's okay! What's really wrong?" questioned Mason.

"Everything has been! My granddad's been a bitch, and school's been awful, and no one's asked me to the dance yet," whimpered Emily.

Mason gave a blank stare and thought to himself "This is too easy" he thought, "So, no one's asked you to the dance yet?" questioned Mason.

"No," softly replied Emily.

"Well them, that's a problem," smirked Mason.

"HUH? YOU MEAN ITS BAD…OH GOD ITS WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!" cried Emily starting to spaz uncontrollably.

"WAIT, I WAS JUST KIDDING!" coughed Mason then going silent.

Mason gave a quiet cough, and then looked at Emily. He madly blushed and then looked behind him.

"I don't have a date either, and since that's so…I was thinking about that since we have that in common that we both could go together," suggested Mason.

"REALLY, YOU MEAN IT!" squealed Emily darting over.

"Sure why not," smiled Mason.

Emily let out a small squeal of joy, and then warmly hugged Mason. She then gave another squeal, and then giggled. Mason chuckled at the girl's excitement, and rubbed her hair.

"I have to be somewhere at the moment, so I'll talk to you more about this tomorrow, okay?" smiled Mason.

"Okay," replied Emily giving Mason another hug.

Mason stomped through the snow to reach Kadic where Mason's competitor was waiting on a bench.

"So, did you find her?" asked Max.

"Indeed I did, and I she said yes," replied Mason with a small smirk on his face.

"Good job man," said Max high fiving Mason.

"You know, there are a couple of girls who still don't have dates to the dance," spoke Mason trying to help.

"Thanks man, I'll have to look into that," replied Max walking away.

Later on, Mason announced his achievement to the other warriors, and they congratulated him on this achievement.

"Great job Mason, our little boy is growing up," joked Odd hugging Mason.

"How'd Max take it?" asked Ulrich.

"He was actually pretty cool about it, which surprised me," replied Mason.

"Speaking of which, where is Max?" questioned Aelita.

Meanwhile, Max was at the factory, and on the supercomputer. He typed down several codes and sequences, and then the Supercomputer shut down and the eye of Xana appeared on the screen, and Max's eyes flickered with eyes of Xana. Little did the Lyoko warriors know, this was the beginning of the end.


	27. Roses Are Red

**Greetings readers, I HAVE NOT BEEN ON IN FOREVER _ """" jeeze Iam terribly sorry this terible beast has grabbed ahold me and that bast is called life...this chapter I worked bit by bit on for awhile now I missed a large window of opprtunity in the summer and I am very sorry for those who are waiting for more activity. I also realize that my Code Hearts fanfic has gone without a new chapter for a lil while...I am almost done both of my ongoing series and after that I will post a new chapter every friday when the stories are complete (5-10 chapters) or heck just might just post em at the same time. This is the four-part finale for this fanfic. Anyway enjoy this chapter & expect more activity from me *crosses fingers* with some luck. **

**PS I highlighted the most important information for you**

**Chapter 27: Valentine pt. 1 Roses are red**

After much anticipation, the day had come! Valentine's Day! A significant day in a young lover's year, and everyone had someone on this day. Couples were up and down the hall cuddling, hugging, kissing and muttering sweet phrases into each other's ears, and the teachers couldn't do a single thing about it.

"Attention class!" Mrs. Hertz announced in home room and the rosy-cheeked students got into their seats," Today we'll be studying, due to today's circumstances, the process of infatuation," explained the old teacher writing in chalk

Then, a note landed on Mason's desk in the form of a paper airplane, and Mason quickly hid it under his desk to avoid the teacher seeing it. Mason opened it to see small cursive hand-writing which filled up only about a fourth of the lined paper it was written on.

_Are we still on for tonight? I don't want to be left behind and then made a fool out of just because you got cold feet. Are you going to wear the same tux from when you hosted the show? Anyway, I'm sorry I'm just so excited about tonight! Can we talk more after class about it? -Emily_

Mason gave a small smirk and then looked in the direction the note came from to see a black-haired young woman waving at him slightly, and went and waved back at her. He gave a smile and then wrote on the piece of paper, rolled it into a ball, and then rolled it under to where Emily's desk was. Emily picked it up and unrolled it, adjusted her glasses, and looked at the cursive handwriting.

_Don't worry babe~ It's going to be all right….yeah I'll be wearing that tux again and yeah good idea we'll talk about it after class –Mason_

"B-babe!?" stuttered Emily to herself blushing and then writing again on the note, and doing the same thing as Mason. Mason picked up the note.

_Okay, are you excited for tonight? –Emily_

Mason wrote down his response and then tossed the note to Emily. Emily picked it up and read it.

_Sure am, I can't wait to see what you are going to wear? By the way dnt respond because Ms. Hertz is looking our way…._

Emily looked up to see a stern face looking her direction. "Well, now that our interrupters are done, we can now continue the lesson." She looked down and blushed and continues writing down notes into her notebook.

After class, everyone filed out into the courtyard where people started talking about tonight's dance. The Lyoko Warriors, short of Mason at the time, went to their usual spot on the bench.

"Hey where's Mason?" asked Ulrich looking around for a sign of his blond-haired friend.

"He said he was going to talk to Emily about tonight, he said he should be over here soon." said Aelita with a happy tune in her voice.

"What's got you in a good mood?" chuckled Yumi being cuddled by Ulrich.

"Oh it's Je-"Aelita was about to say before Jeremy came running up to them.

"Guys, we have a problem! My laptop hasn't been getting a signal from the Super Computer! We need to find a way to fix this, or we won't know when XANA attacks!" spazed Jeremy waving his arms around.

"Calm down Jeremy, might just be a poor signal or something…..it has been snowing hard recently….." replied Ulrich using a stick to poke the show on the roof causing it to fall on Odd. This small event caused everyone o laugh as Odd ,agitated, dusted the snow off himself.

"Hmmm….maybe your right," sighed Jeremy "I'll go to the factory and clear some snow off the roof and then reboot the system and see if that'll work,"

"Good idea, and we'll start getting our formal wear ready for tonight," smiled Aelita.

Mason suddenly strolled over in his brown hiking boots and sat down where Jeremy was sitting.

"So how was your talk?" smirked Ulrich looking over at Mason.

"It was good, it was good," replied Mason "Did you tell them yet Aelita?" smiled Mason over to where Aelita was.

"O-oh! Well, after much talking…me and Jeremy decided that we should…go steady?" giggled Aelita blushing terribly.

"Aw, that's cute you guys…..congratulations you two," smiled Yumi.

"Thank you Yumi. It was, after all, thanks to your guys' support that we were able to be together" smiled Aelita.

"That's all touching and all," interrupted Odd, "But we need to get ready for tonight!"

"Oh yeah, hey, shouldn't of Jeremy have come back by now?" asked Ulrich looking around for Jeremy.

"I don't know, but he'd better hurry like his life depends on it," replied Mason.

"Speaking of missing persons, has anyone seen Apollo at all today? He seems to have completely disappeared," asked Yumi.

"Yeah, that is weird, I don't think I've seen him at all today," said Mason.

Meanwhile, at the factory, Jeremy had just logged onto the supercomputer to see if clearing the snow had solved the network problems.

"It doesn't work, there's something wrong with something inside the supercomputer," sighed Jeremy worrying about how long this will take in order to make his "previous appointment".

"This is weird, the supercomputer's configuration has all been rearranged," spoke Jeremy trying several binary codes in order to repair the glitches.

Then an error sign popped up and then flashed red saying "NO ADMINISTRATOR PRIVILAGES DETECTED – CANCELLING OPERATIONS IMMEDIATELY" , then the screen restarted the code input.

"Something, or someone, disabled all the administrative pathways to the supercomputer," gasped Jeremy trying to redirect the pathways.

Suddenly Jeremy typed in a code and the eye of XANA appeared on the screen. Suddenly, the screen flickered off and then back on. A alert came up saying "ADMINISTRATIVE ACCOUNT DETECTED – ENABLING PRIVILEGES" .

"Oh no, not now…..this is the worst time for a XANA attack," spoke Jeremy getting out his cell ready to call Ulrich.

A large metal object then took a swing at Jeremy , hitting him in the head, and causing him to fall to the ground. Jeremy looked up before he became unconscious to see that Max was standing above him with a lead pipe in his hand. Max's Eyes flickered with the eye of XANA as Jeremy blacked out. Max then picked up Jeremy and proceeded to place him in the elevator. When Max came up the elevator, he grabbed Jeremy and locked him in a equipment room on the factory level. Max then headed back to Kadic and tossed the lead pipe in the garden shed where he had found it, and went to go meet up with the others.

"Phase one is in place…now for the rest of the warriors," evilly plotted Max headed back towards the school.

At the school, the other Lyoko warriors had finished getting their formal wear together for tonight. They proceeded to walk down from their respective dorms and met on their casual bench.

"Hey, where is Jeremy? He should have gotten dressed by now," asked Aelita to the others.

"None of us haven't seen him….. he may still be working on the Super Computer," replied Yumi.

"Oh, I hope he gets here on time," sigh Aelita.

"Aw, don't worry Aelita, he'll be here to take you to the dance as soon as he's done fixing the computer," assured Ulrich patting Aelita's shoulder.

"Okay, but still I hope he gets here soon," smiled Aelita to her friends.

Meanwhile Max had just walked out of the woods. He fixed his hair back in place, and shook off the dirt off his shirt.

"Hey Max, have you seen Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Um…..not recently, didn't he go to the factory?" asked Max scratching the back of his head.

"Oh…..okay…thanks Max," sighed Aelita.

"Hey, he's just taking a little longer than usual, he'll be here Aelita," comforted Yumi.

"Yeah sure, " grumbled Aelita resting her head in her hands.

The others looked at each other with faces of concern to where Jeremy was at this time, the worst of all times, to be absent. Aelita soon left afterwards to go prepare the DJ booth for the dance.

"Well what are we going to do about this, this mess?" asked Odd brushing back his pointed hair.

"I don't know about you, but we should go look for Jeremy. He's an idiot sometimes, but not dumb enough to ditch Aelita during the dance," said Ulrich sternly.

"Very true , we better go straighten him out, or else Aelita may never forgive him," replied Mason getting up.

"No, Mason, you need to stay here. If Emily were to see you not here she'd be a little upset, trust me I've dated her," responded Odd nudging Mason.

"Thanks Odd, I appre- wait you what?" asked Mason looking around to see Odd and Ulrich were gone.

Mason made a small "hmph" he went to go met up with Emily. He walked over to the girls dorm and asked Asura and Claire if Emily were in the dormitory.

"Why yes she is Mason," said Asura.

"Yeah, last time we checked she went into Sissi's room because Sissi needed her help with something I heard," replied Claire.

Mason gulped, from what he heard about from Ulrich about Sissi, he had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

Meanwhile within the woods, Odd and Ulrich equipped flashlights and began to call Jeremy to see if he would respond.

"JEREMY ARE YOU THERE, ARE YOU OKAY?!" yelled Odd waving the flashlight around.

"Odd, he might be in trouble in the factory, we should try to go find him in there," sighed Ulrich.

"Okay Ulrich, but we better hurry, we don't to let down our princess just because we can't find her prince. We her royal knights absolutely cannot fail in this mighty quest to find her one true love!" joked Odd posing like a performing actor with a single arm in the air.

"All right, all right, enough clowning around Odd, like we said we can't let Aelita down." said Ulrich.

After searching the woods for 5 minutes they finally came to an agreement that Jeremy wasn't in the woods. They walked up to the front of the factory's bridge.

"You think that Jeremy may be in there somewhere?" questioned Ulrich to Odd.

"I bet, let's go check, if worse comes to worse it could be a XANA attack," suggested Odd shining this flashlightnito the opening of the factory.

Ulrich and Odd walked across the bridge and into the factory. Meanwhile an active security camera was spying down on the two intruders. Max, on the other side, saw the two flies go into the spider web.

The pieces began to fall into place in Max's mind, the brains of the warriors were already out of the picture. He assumed that not the warriors are beginning to split up due to the huge event. Apollo was already dealt with, and two warriors are vulnerable to being captured. The plan was coming into place, and no one could predict what was to come.


	28. Violets Are Blue

**Chapter 28: Violets are Blue**

**LL910...UPLOAD A STORY!? *GASP* anyway I have a special announcement *drum roll* The sequel for this story has been fully planned and I will be doing a Lyoko Revolution 2.0...*DUN DUN DUN* 2.0 will include a better storyline with a whole storyline which includes new chapters, new content, and plus BETTER GRAMMAR *DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN* but yes, 2.0 will be needed in order to improve on the storyline of this story, the first chapter should be uploaded this weekend as well as the finish to this story. Code Hearts chapter is currently under way anyway enjoy!**

A boy climbed up the stairs of the dormitory belonging to the opposite gender. He pulled at his tie that only seemed to be getting tighter and tighter every time he took a gulp. He was at this point sweating bullets, and using a hanky to wipe off his face. A million things were rushing through his head , and especially the conversation with Ulrich from earlier that week.

"Remember Mason, confidence is key in this," said Ulrich waving a tutor's finger around in the air.

"Easy for you to say, how long did it take you to confess your love to the girl you only mentioned in your letters a million times?" asked Mason.

"Hey two numbskulls helped me by switching a two certain private books in an idiotic way," smirked Ulrich.

"Hey I hurt my arm from that!" huffed Mason rubbing his arm.

"Anyway, from the time I've talked with Emily she likes small things…detail," spoke Ulrich.

Mason listened intently to the advice Ulrich had to say about Emily. Any small amount of information was vital in order to allow him the chance to be happy with his love interest.

Back in the present, Mason looked at the flowers he had bought from the florist a few minutes before, and looked at the room number. His hand trembled as it hovered the door. Should he quit? Should he just forget about it and lie that he got sick? No, he mustered up some courage from inside and knocked lightly on the door.

"Ready or not here I come," spoke Mason as he opened the door.

Mason opened the door and walked in. His eyes widened at the sight of the beauty in front of him which made him gaze in awe. She was beautiful in any physically way possible, not to mention that her dress wasn't a cheap one. After a few minutes he realized his jaw had dropped and he closed his mouth.

"How do I look?" asked Emily doing a complete spin in front of Mason.

"Umm…you look b-b-beautiful," stuttered Mason holding Emily's hands.

"Thank you, but this was all with Sissi's help of course!" said Emily smiling towards to Sissi.

"Sissi? How come?" asked Mason.

"Hey, you're a friend of Ulrich's, if I can get you to be friends with me then you coud possibly persuade Ulrich to go out with me." replied Sissi.

"Sure, anyway….," Mason caught himself staring at Emily again. He couldn't get over how attractive she looked in the dress and how her eyes looked without her glasses on.

"Um, ready to go?" asked Emily.

"Hm? Oh of course!" spoke Mason snapping out of his trance.

Mason took Emily by the hand, her hands were as soft as silk. Mason noticed everything was done in order to look good for tonight. From the little to no makeup on her face to the tips of her fingernails which had a pedicure and a light pink nail polish.

"I thought I'd never say this to you but…..thank you," spoke Mason to Sissi.

"Oh, you're welcome," smirked Sissi "

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to go!"

"Okay, see you later!" smiled Emily closing the door.

Mason realized Emily wasn't holding his hand anymore, and when he looked over he saw her put arm around his arm. She gave him a smile, and he smiled back. Just a non-teeth showing smile of course, but still a smile.

"You excited for tonight?" asked Mason walking down the stairs with Emily.

"Yeah, I finally convinced my grandfather to let me go to the dance tonight. I had to promise him that I'd work extra hard on my homework over the weekend," replied Emily.

"I see, well…I'm glad you could make it," replied Mason rubbing the back of his head.

At the factory, Jeremy finally had woken back up from this encounter with Max. He lifted his head up and felt a extreme pain in the head.

"Hello? Who's there?" asked a voice.

"Umm Jeremy Belpois," replied Jeremy.

"Oh Jeremy, thank goodness it's you!" said the voice in a sigh of relief.

"Wait, Apollo?" asked Jeremy squinting his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Yeah! Max put me in here awhile back, I was in the factory when I discovered Max was working for XANA. I tried to run from him, but he caught me and threw me in here." explained Apollo.

"Hmm, I would have to assume that we're the bait for the rest, then Max will lock them up as well," explained Jeremy adjusting his glasses.

"JEREMY!? WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Odd waving his flashlight.

"Oh no, Odd is already here!" gasped Jeremy.

"JEREMY, AELITA'S LOOKING FOR YOU!" yelled Ulrich.

"Ulrich too? Oh no this is bad, very bad," said Jeremy looking for an opening or hole in order to warn his friends.

Jeremy saw a shaft on the ceiling and went to try and reach it, but to no avail. Jeremy then started to jump and finally could reach the hole, but he was too large. He looked at Apollo and nodded.

"Okay Apollo, this is what is going to happen, you're going to get up on my shoulders. Then, I will hoist you up to that opening in the ceiling," explained Jeremy pointing to the opening.

"Understood," saluted Apollo.

Apollo than began to get on top of Jeremy in order to get to the hole in the ceiling. Suddenly, they heard Odd and Ulrich scream in pain.

"Oh no! They got Odd and Ulrich!" gasped Apollo hurrying up to get on top of Jeremy's shoulders.

When Jeremy realized Apollo was on his shoulders, Jeremy stood up and tried to balance in order to give Apollo a little time in order to make his escape. The door suddenly opened and Max had Odd and Ulrich in his arms, and he saw Apollo slip into the hole.

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Max shooting electricity in his general direction.

It was too late, Apollo already made his escape. Max gritted his teeth in sheer anger as the plan that took several months to prepare was now in jeopardy. He looked over at Jeremy, and gave him a good zapping. He then tossed Odd and Ulrich in there, and then took out a pistol from his left pocket.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Jeremy.

"Whatever needs to be done in order to gain a victory for XANA," replied Max loading the gun.

He aimed the gun at Jeremy, but instead of shooting him shot the wall behind him. Max gave an evil laugh and then reloaded the gun.

"Works like a charm," smiled Max closing the door to the small room.

Jeremy gave a gulp as he recovered from the electricity. He looked up the hole to see is Apollo was still there, and he was.

"Apollo, go get Aelita, Yumi, and Mason. They're the only ones who can help right now, and hurry! XANA isn't playing around this time, and he intends to take a life is needed in order to succeed." coughed Jeremy in pain.

"Got it….what about you, Odd, and Ulrich?" asked Apollo.

"We'll be fine, just go!" urged Jeremy.

Apollo disappeared and ran off to go get the others. A few minutes later, Max came back in with a large metal sheet. He zapped the sheet to stick to the ceiling, and then used his electricity to mend the sheet onto the ceiling, completely covering the hole.

"We don't want anyone else escaping now…do we?" shucked Max.

Max then left the room and closed the door. Jeremy heard the door lock, and knew that wasn't a good sign. Max then turned on the ventilation system to the room, and the ventilation system slowly began to suck out all the air from the room.

"Oh dear, I hope Apollo gets to them soon," sighed Jeremy seeing Odd and Ulrich waking up.

Meanwhile, it had been about two hours since Mason had gotten Emily. He checked his watch to look at the time. The watch read 11:15 pm. He smiled at the watch, and then looked over at Emily.

"Hey Emily, it's about time for me to take you home now," said Mason tapping the glass on his watch.

"AWWWWWW, do I have to go back?" whined Emily.

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm just following the rules you said your grandpa laid down," replied Mason holding his hand out for Emily to hold.

She looked at his hand, and then she looked at him. She gave a smile and took Mason's hand into her own. Mason led Emily through the gym, and then headed out the door. Mason and Emily were greeted by the cold of winter, as well as by the full moon. Emily gave a smile to Mason, who in turn, smiled back at her.

"So which way do you want to go home?" asked Mason squeezing Emily's hand.

"Oh! Um, how about through the woods?" suggested Emily.

"The sounds like a plan," replied Mason leading Emily to were the school grounds met with edge of the forest.

"Oh! Do you mind if we go check on Aelita and Yumi? They've been waiting for their dates to arrive, and I want to make sure they are there," explained Mason.

"Okay, that's a good idea," replied Emily.

Mason and Emily headed to the girls dorm, and went into Aelita's room to find Yumi and Aelita waiting patiently. Aelita gave a sigh, and Yumi was tapping her boot impatiently for the arrival of Ulrich and Jeremy. They were both still in their formal wear.

"Have they come back yet?" asked Mason.

"Not yet, and it's starting to get on my nerves," replied Yumi.

"Okay, I'll come back after I escort Emily home, and then we can look for Ulrich and Jeremy," said Mason walking out with Emily.

Mason closed the door behind him. Aelita then gave another sigh, and laid down on the bed.

"Don't worry Aelita we'll find them, I just hope nothing bad happened. Better idea, we should go look for them!" smiled Yumi suggesting the idea to Aelita.

"Yeah, good idea Yumi, you always have good ideas," smiled Aelita standing up.

Yumi held the door open for Aelita, and they both exited the room closing the door behind them. Meanwhile Mason was walking with Emily through the forest. The snow crunched underneath their feet and the glow of the moon illuminated their path towards Emily's house.

"I really like this walk," smiled Emily, "If only it weren't so cold!" she said rubbing her arms.

"Here," said Mason giving her his jacket.

"Oh no! I couldn't" replied Emily to Mason's generosity.

"I insist," smiled Mason laying the jacket over her shoulders.

Emily hugged the jacket close to her and embraced the warm the jacket had to offer. The inside of the jacket was wool, so she didn't have to worry about wind chills. Mason stopped in the middle of the forest to look up at the full moon. The moon's radiant glow shown through the thick trees and made the snow sparkle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Emily.

"It sure is, I have a question for you Emily," said Mason.

"What is it Mason?" asked Emily.

"Would you see us as a couple?" asked Mason.

"Huh?" asked Emily shocked madly blushing.

"You heard me," replied Mason.

"Is this a way of asking me out?" asked Emily.

Mason laughed at that question. "Yeah I guess," replied Mason.

"I'd like that," smiled Emily blushing and pulling the jacket closer.

"That's good, then I better do this then," said Mason leaning over to Emily.

"What are you doing?" asked Emily.

Mason used both his hands to remove Emily's glasses. Her deep brown eyes stared directly into his deep bluish-grey eyes. Emily was blushing a deep red, and so was Mason. Mason brushed a strand of Emily's dark hair away. Mason's heart was practically pounding out of his chest, and Emily heart was fluttering. Both had butterflies in their stomachs. Mason moved forward to get a kiss when he heard something from behind him. He immediately shot up and looked around to see where the noise had come from.

"Who's there?" asked Mason looking around.

Mason squinted in the direction of which the sound had come from, and saw someone running towards them. Mason stood in front of Emily, thinking it was something of XANA's doing. The figure approached the moonlight, but it was only Apollo.

"Apollo! Where have you been?" asked Mason.

"MASON! It's…IT'S MAX! HE…HE'S!" stuttered Apollo.

"What about Max!?" asked Mason.

Suddenly the click of a gun was heard, and Mason looked up. Max was there with a gun, and it was pointed at Apollo.

"Stop right there," said Max with his eyes flickering the eye of XANA, and his whole body was flickering.

"WHATS GOING ON?" asked Emily.

"Stay out of it Emily, it's not your problem," replied Mason.

Emily nodded and took a step back from the current action. Then, Max aimed the gun at both Mason and Apollo, and gave an evil smirk with his eyes flickering.

"Hand over Apollo Mason, and no one has to get hurt," smirked Max.

"Why?" asked Mason.

"The mission of XANA, Apollo is to be eradicated from the binary, and then, with Apollo out of the way, XANA has full access to the super computer files, SO HAND HIM OVER!" yelled Max pointing the gun at Apollo.

"NO!" said Mason jumping in front of Apollo.

A gun fire rang throughout the forest, and then a second fire rang as well. Yumi and Aelita heard the shots of the gun fire through the forest. They ran towards the direction of the sounds, and when they got there they realized that this was the beginning of a horrible, horrible plan XANA had in store for the Lyoko Warriors.


	29. I Suck At Poems

**Chapter 29: I Suck At Poems**

**woooohoooo two chapters in one weekend AWWW YEEAAAHHH *ahem* anyway, please please PLEASE _review this chapter!_ I wish to hear what all of my readers think of it PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! There will one more chapter after this, so be prepared to see the ending *sniffs* I WILL NOT CRY! enjoy!**

When Yumi and Aelita heard the gun shot, they started to run over to the direction of the noise, and the second gunshot only made them run faster. When they got to the scene they were shocked to what they discovered. Emily was in tears, and Mason was on the ground bleeding from two gunshot wounds. Mason was barely breathing. One gunshot was in the heart region while the other was in the side.

"Oh my god!" gasped Yumi.

Mason beckoned Yumi to come closer, and she did what Mason asked of her.

"Max is a virtual created by XANA, and his mission is to get rid of Apollo who contains important information on the super computer. Max pulled a gun on Apollo and tried to shoot him, but I got in the way just in time for Apollo to escape," wheezed Mason very quietly to Yumi.

"Hold on Mason, we're going to get you help! Let me call Jeremy." said Aelita.

"Wait! Don't do that. I think Max can use his powers to tap into the phones. he's now a deadly force not to be reckoned with," said Mason very weakly.

He beckoned Yumi and Aelita over and made them lean their ear over his mouth for he could barely talk.

"Jeremy and the others are locked somewhere in the factory. I don't know where Apollo is, but you need to free the others and then go find him," whispered Mason wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Mason, you could die at any moment!" cried Aelita.

"The bullet didn't puncture my heart, it just went into my body," said Mason patting the area where he was bleeding.

"How do you know that?" asked Emily.

Mason slowly stuck his hand into his chest pocket and pulled out a blood stained pocket watch. It was the same pocket watch Emily had gotten him for Christmas. The pocket watch had a hole through it where the bullet had shot through. Mason then lost hold of the pocket watch, and it landed in the blood stained snow.

"The other bullet got one of the two last parts of fully functioning lung I have left," said Mason gasping for air.

"We need to get you some help," said Yumi walking away.

"NO! Yumi, you and Aelita must go fix this! Free the others and get to Lyoko," coughed Mason.

"You could die!" said Yumi.

"I know that, but fixing this mess is top priority right now," coughed Mason, "Now go!" barked Mason pointing towards the factory. "I have faith in you," he said.

Yumi and Aelita did what Mason had told them to do, and headed straight for the factory with tears in their eyes. Meanwhile Odd and Ulrich had woken up and Jeremy explained the situation.

"What are we going to do Jeremy?" asked Odd.

"We just have to hope someone gets here soon!" said Jeremy trying to breathe.

The ventilation was sucking out all the oxygen from the room, and leaving the warriors little to no time to try and escape. Yumi and Aelita soon got to the factory, and they started to scream out for Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. The boys heard their cries and started to bang on the door saying "OVER HERE!"

"Aelita do you hear that?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, it's them!" said Aelita running over to find the door they were behind.

"Aelita, is that you? Thank goodness you're here! I need you to open the door for us." said Jeremy.

"Yes, right away Jeremy!" replied Aelita typing in the code for the door, and causing it to unlock.

Jeremy, and the other got out and took long breaths of fresh air. Jeremy when went over to Aelita and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Aelita and Yumi, without you we could have been done for!" spoke Jeremy with relief in his voice.

"Mason told us where you were because Apollo told him," said Yumi with tears in her eyes.

"Yumi, what's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Ulrich.

Jeremy looked at Aelita who also had years in her eyes. At that moment Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy knew something had happened.

"Ulrich, Mason protected Apollo, and Max shot Mason twice," said Yumi.

Ulrich's eyes widened at the horrifying news. Ulrich looked over at Odd and Jeremy and nodded.

"Listen, I will go find Apollo and try to subdue Max, everyone else needs to go to Lyoko fast and deactivate the tower before worse comes to worse," said Ulrich letting go of Yumi's hands.

"Ulrich be careful!" said Yumi.

"You too Yumi," smiled Ulrich running off.

Meanwhile in the forest Emily was looking at Mason who was slowly letting go.

"Mason?" said Emily.

"Yeah?" asked Mason.

"I'm scared will you tell me a poem?" asked Emily with tear stained cheeks.

"Why a poem?" coughed Mason.

"When I was little my parents used to tell me a poem when I got scared, and I was wondering if you would do that," said Emily.

"Oh.. umm…..well …..let me think of one… I got one," calmly spoke Mason.

"Will you tell me the poem?" asked Emily.

"Yeah sure, ready to hear it?" asked Mason.

Emily nodded her head. Mason tried to sit up a little bit, but he was in too much pain to do so. He slid back down onto the ground.

"Here," said Emily holding Mason so he could sit up against a tree. She was soon covered in blood from the wound, and she kneeled down and looked at Mason.

"Okay here it goes: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I suck at poems, the end," smirked Mason trying to be funny.

Emily gave a cute little chuckle which helped, but only a little bit. She then sat next to Mason, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You can't die," said Emily with fresh tears running down her face.

Ulrich was running through the forest trying desperately to find either Apollo or Mason. When he got to a large rock, and stopped to breath. Then, he heard a voice come from the rock.

"Apollo is that you?" asked Ulrich peering over the rock.

Apollo popped his head out and saw Ulrich, and was never had been more relieved to see him and jumped over the rock.

"What the hell is going on Apollo?" asked Ulrich running with Apollo.

"When XANA created Max and I, we both were given files that needed to be scanned on the scanner in order to destroy all of Lyoko for good, but I wasn't under XANA's influence. Before I was materialized, my file system became corrupted, and now I pose a threat to XANA, but now that XANA knows this, he's made Max activate and try to destroy me before I can damage XANA's virtual aka Max. XANA's purpose for Max was to whenever XANA got full complete power over the super computer to get rid of you guys, but I think Jeremy found out before that time came," explained Apollo.

"So could you be activated then?" asked Ulrich.

"No, like I said my files were corrupted so, basically, I'm kind of like what you guys first thought of Aelita, a materialized virtual being," explained Apollo.

"Oh, listen," stopped Ulrich.

Apollo and Ulrich stopped in their tracks and took a minute to breath before Apollo turned around to hear what Ulrich had to say.

"I'm going to find Mason, you need to go to the factory and tell Jeremy this important information, understand?" asked Ulrich.

Apollo nodded and headed over to the factory. Meanwhile, everyone had just been virtualized onto Lyoko, and were awaiting coordinates from Jeremy. The group was virtualized into the forest sector, and getting on their assorted vehicles.

"Here Aelita, take the Overwheel," said Jeremy virtualizing Mason's vehicle onto Lyoko.

Aelita got into Mason's vehicle, and clenched the handles. She pressed forward on the handles and it caused the Overwheel to move in the direction she wanted.

"Okay guys the tower is d- Apollo?! What are you doing here?" gasped Jeremy.

"Apollo?" asked Yumi looking at Odd and Aelita.

"Listen I need to get into the scanner now! I'm the only thing that can stop this XANA attack," said Apollo.

Apollo began to explain his and Max's purpose for being on earth, and Jeremy nodded.

"Okay, guys Apollo will be joining you on Lyoko you have to led him to the infected tower in order for him to delete Max's data files," replied Jeremy.

"What, but then what will happen to Apollo?" asked Aelita.

Apollo was silent, "Whatever the price is in order to maintain order, I will happily pay it for Mason's sake," replied Apollo with a smile.

Jeremy nodded and motioned Apollo to go to the scanners. Meanwhile Max had come back to the factory to find that the three warriors he had imprisoned in the room had escaped. He made a angry noise and clicked the button on the elevator, but Jeremy saw on the security cam that Max was in the factory and disabled the elevator as soon as Apollo got out.

"Nice try you virtual, but it's going to take a lot more than angry button pushing to fix the elevator," snickered Jeremy.

Ulrich was running as fast as he possibly could to try and find his friend. He then heard heavy breathing to his right, and headed in that direction. He eventually got to where Emily and Mason were and was and was horrified as Yumi and Aelita were. Mason was barely hanging on for life, and Emily was keeping him upright.

"Mason!" gasped Ulrich kneeling down on one knee.

"Ulrich, we need to get Mason out of here," cried Emily.

"No Emily, if we move him, he'll just loose more blood. We have to get someone here to help bandage Mason," said Ulrich to Emily.

"Okay Ulrich, you and me need to get Yolanda, or someone with first aid," said Emily.

Ulrich gave Mason a whistle, and Emily put it around his neck.

"Blow on the whistle, and we'll come running," said Ulrich.

Mason gave a weak nod, and saw Ulrich and Emily take off. Then, Mason saw something gleaming in the snow. Mason laid down on his stomach and pulled himself over to the object. It was the gun used to shoot him, and Max must've dropped it chasing after Apollo. At the factory, Jeremy saw Max look at the elevator and just walk away.

"Hm, knowing XANA, he wouldn't give up so easily," replied Jeremy accessing all the security cams.

Jeremy saw Max leaving the factory, and immediately became concerned with what Max was planning.

"Guys, we need to pick up the pace, it seems that Max, or um XANA, is up to no good," warned Jeremy to the Lyoko warriors.

"Okay Jeremy, but there's one problem, there's a bunch of monsters and there's also William said Odd.

"I'm in the scanner room!" shouted Apollo getting Jeremy's attention.

Jeremy did regular procedure, and then transported Apollo to Lyoko.

"Okay guys go meet up Apollo, and hurry!" commanded Jeremy calling Ulrich's cell.

When the Lyoko warriors got to where Apollo was, they were shocked not to see Apollo in human form, but as a glowing blue sphere.

"Hey guys!" said Apollo.

"Wow, um Apollo, you look…..cool?" said Odd.

"Well, whether or not he's looks cool, he needs to get to that infected tower, time's against us at this point," said Yumi to Odd.

"Mhm, now we just need to think of a strategy," said Aelita.

Ulrich heard his cell phone ring, and he saw the contact as Jeremy. He answered his phone, and put the phone next to his ear.

"Hello Jeremy? What's wrong?" asked Ulrich a little stressed.

"Max has left the factory area, be on the lookout for him. What are you doing Ulrich?" asked Jeremy.

"Well, I'm with Emily at Yolanda's office," said Ulrich.

Suddenly the door barged open, and Emily had a large first aid kit. Ulrich went with Emily to go where they last saw Mason. When they got there the only thing they saw was a trail of snow covered in blood leading out into the woods.

"Where did he go?" asked Ulrich.

They heard a noise behind them, and when they turned around, they were staring straight at Max who was now holding a industry nail gun which was aimed at Ulrich and Emily. He gave a smirk as he flickered, and the eye of XANA beamed in his eyes. On Lyoko the warriors finally had a strong strategy as to get through all the monsters.

"Okay guys at the count of three, ready one…..two….THREE!" yelled Odd driving off on his Overboard getting the tarantulas' attention.

"HEY BIG, FAT, AND UGLY OVER HERE!" mocked Odd zooming of in one direction in the forest causing all the tarantulas to go follow Odd.

Meanwhile, Yumi ran up to William to get his and the Krabs' attention. Yumi threw one of her fans, and hit a Krab on the eye of XANA, causing it to self-destruct. Yumi then dodged the other Krab's laser, as well as the vicious swinging of William's sword. Odd then turned around in his Overboard and shot down one tarantula. He then began to go around a second time, when a tarantula shot at Odd's overboard, causing it to disappear underneath him. Odd fell to the ground with a 'thud' and got up quickly enough to get a good shot at the other tarantula. Unfortunately though, the tarantula was far too quick, and shot Odd causing him to devirtualize. Odd then appeared out of the scanner, breathing heavily.

"Odd, go into the forest right now! Ulrich and the others need you!" said Jeremy.

"Got it Einstein!" replied Odd heading out.

In the forest, Max held the nail gun at near point blank range against Ulrich and Emily.

"Why Max?" asked Emily.

"Get out of here, GIRL! This is between me and Ulrich!" yelled the Virtual body aiming the nail gun at Ulrich.

"Emily I need you to go find Mason," whispered Ulrich.

Emily gave a nod and started to head off in the opposite direction to look for Mason. Ulrich then prepared himself for a battle against the Virtual being. Odd ran through the forest and saw Ulrich.

"Ulrich I-," said Odd being pierced with extreme pain.

Odd fell to the arm clenching his arm in pain, the Virtual being had shot the nail gun at Odd. The nail then pierced into his arm causing a little bit of blood to appear.

"Odd! Oh now you've done it virtual boy. You hurt my friend, and you've almost killed another," yelled Ulrich getting into his Penak-silat position.

The Virtual gave an evil smile and aimed the nail gun at Ulrich. Ulrich attempted to get close to try and take the nail gun away from Max, but it was all for nothing. Max shot three nails into Ulrich's leg, causing him to fall down onto the ground. Max had two Lyoko Warriors where he wanted them, and possibly a third which was already on the path to death.

"I've finally got you where I want you," smiled Max aiming the nail gun at Odd.

"Exactly what I was thinking," coughed a voice behind Max.

Max turned around to see Mason hit him in the head with the butt of the gun causing him to fall on the ground.

"So you can be harmed, this is going to be good," smiled Mason holding the side of his chest, blood coming through his hand.

"Mason! Come on let's go!" said Ulrich helping Mason, but falling due to the pain in his leg.

"It's okay," smiled Mason falling to the ground.

Odd crawled over to where Ulrich and Odd were and took Mason's whistle. Odd blew the whistle as hard as he could for the whole forest to hear.

"Oh! Mason!" gasped Emily running towards the direction of the whistle.

In Lyoko, Aelita and Apollo were hiding behind a rock as Yumi tried to fight of William. Yumi finally got a good shot at William, causing him to fall into the Digital Sea. Yumi gave a thumbs up to Aelita, but she forgot about the other Krab that was behind her. The Krab shot Yumi, and made Yumi devirtualize. Aelita then came out and shot the last Krab, and made it self- destruct.

"Go Apollo! Go destroy the Virtual!" yelled Aelita.

Apollo floated over to the tower as fast as he could and went into the tower, and Aelita after him to disable it after Apollo was done.

"Are you sure about this, Apollo? This is a very large sacrifice for you," replied Aelita.

"What the cost may be, I have to sacrifice myself in order to help defeat XANA," explained Apollo floating up to the top floor of the tower.

In the forest, Max had finally gotten up and kicked Mason over to revel his stomach face upward.

"Mason!" gasped Emily dropping the first aid kit.

Max then turned around and aimed the nail gun at Emily. Emily gasped and took a step back.

"I warned you to stay away, but now you'll pay for getting too involved in private matters," barked the Virtual boy preparing to shoot the nail gun at Emily. Emily gave a scream expecting to be shot, but she wasn't. When she opened her eyes, she saw Mason, with one had on his gun wound, was trying to wrangle the nail gun from the Virtual.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Mason kicking the nail gun out of the virtual boy's hand.

Mason landed a punch from his free hand and knocked virtual teeth out of the Virtual. Max landed onto the ground but his teeth quickly regenerated and he stood back up. Mason took out the gun, and began shooting at Max.

"DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, EVER TOUCH HER!" yelled Mason giving Max a bullet for every "ever" he said.

Max fell to the ground, but quickly regenerated shot off parts of his body, and he started to get closer, and closer to Mason. Finally Max grabbed the gun and aimed it at Mason's stomach. Max put his finger on the trigger on top of Mason's finger, and Mason tried as hard as he could to fight Max's finger off the trigger, but he was too weak and Max pulled the trigger.

"No!" cried Emily.

Another bullet shot rang out and Mason fell onto the ground with a brand new bullet hole in his stomach. He held his stomach, he was done. Mason sprawled out on the ground with little blood coming out.

"MASON!" yelled Ulrich he got and limped over to where Mason was.

Max suddenly was over Ulrich with the gun in his hand, and was about to pull the trigger, but he couldn't. Suddenly Max froze in place. On Lyoko, Apollo had imputed the codes for the deletion of the virtual beings. The screen in the tower turned black, and then green code scrolled down the screen.

"We did it Jeremy!" smiled Aelita.

"Let's just hope that Mason is still alive!" huffed Jeremy.

Max started to glitch, and then began to dissipate, Max made screaming sounds and tried to walk over to Odd and Ulrich with the gun in tow. In Lyoko, Apollo was beginning to dissipate as well, his Lyoko form started to form static and spin out of control.

"Apollo!" gasped Aelita.

"No, it's okay Aelita, I'll be fine…it's for the good of the world you know? It'll be all right!" said Apollo before he disappeared for good.

"We will never forget you, Apollo," sighed Aelita tilting her head down.

"Aelita HURRY UP DON'T FORGET MASON IS IN TROUBLE!" yelled Jeremy into the headset.

"I-I-I-I WILL GET Y-Y-YOU! AS LORD XA-XA-XA-XA XAAANNNNNNNNNNAAAaaaaaaaaa coooommmmmaaaaaannnnnnddddss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss s," yelled Max dissolving out.

Finally, the Virtual had self-destructed, and the virtual body turned into the spector, and then the spector disappeared. Ulrich, Odd, and Emily walked over to where Mason was. Mason was now bleeding out and his face pale.

"Mason!" they all screamed as they ran over to Mason.

Mason barely opened his eyes to see the three looking over him.

"H-hey," smirked Mason.

"Mason! You…saved me!" said Emily.

"Of course I did, you mean a lot to me Emily," said Mason raising his hand to brush the tears out of Emily's eyes.

"Hold on Mason, soon Aelita will fix the tower, and we'll return to the past, just like we always did!" said Ulrich reassuring more of himself than trying to reassure Mason.

"I don't think I'm going to make this return to the past trip Ulrich," coughed Mason starting to close his eyes.

"Mason, YOU CAN'T GO, WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME PICK UP CHICKS WITH TEACHING ME DIFFERENT LANGAUGES!" said Odd.

"Sorry, Odd, you'll have to ask someone else to do it," replied Mason.

Aelita stepped up onto the pad, and began her ascend into the top of the tower. Emily was holding Mason's hand with tears pouring down her eyes saying "You can't die!" over and over again. Mason slowly began to let go of Emily's hand. Ulrich had started to let tears stream down his face as well, all though he didn't want to cry. Mason was his best friend, and he couldn't bear to see him die, at least, not like this.

"Mason please hold on a little longer!" Ulrich yelled at Mason.

Aelita opened the screen, and typed in CODE LYOKO into the screen. As the tower deactivated, Mason's hand slipped out of Emily's. Emily's tears were now dripping onto Mason's face. Ulrich was crying too, but a silent, manly cry. Odd looked down in sadness, but he wouldn't cry. Emily was now heavily crying, and had her face in her hands, and shaking due to her heavy cyring.

"Return to the past now!" yelled Jeremy typing in the code and pressing the enter key.

The large bubble of light expanded quickly from the factory, and eventually encompassed the entire area. Lastly, hitting Odd, Ulrich, Emily, and Mason who was lying completely still on the ground. The sacrifices that had happened that night will never be forgotten by any of the Lyoko Warriors, this day would forever be marked in their memory as the day two kind souls sacrificed themselves for the common good of the world.


	30. The End

**Chapter 30: The End**

******Well ladies and gentlemen, this is it. The very last chapter to Lyoko Revolution. *sniffs and uses hankee* this ending was two years in the making, and I have to say I think I did a pretty decent job on the first fanfic I have ever done. I have gotten better over the years making this fanfic and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Good news, the first chapter of 2.0 has been complete and is currently being reviewed by my new beta and Code: OVERLOAD will be ready next weekend. Please enjoy the last chapter of Lyoko Revolution.**

The return to the past had transported the whole gang to the day before Valentine's Day, but no one really paid any attention to it. The whole Lyoko gang were in mourning of their lost friends over at the vending machine. Hey still couldn't swallow what had happened the other night.

"So, this is it then? No more virtual people, no more real world danger, and no more…" said Aelita.

"Yeah, and no more Mason or Apollo," clenched Ulrich nearly breaking his foam hot chocolate cup.

The others looked away with sadness in their eyes. Then, they saw Sissi walk up to them, and they were not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"Ulrich dear I was wondering if you could possibly…" said Sissi.

"No , I won't "possibly" do anything right now Sissi. I'm in a bad mood, so why can't you just leave me alone!" asked Ulrich.

"But I-," said Sissi.

"Yeah, Sissi, why don't you just leave us alone right now, we're busy with other things," said Odd looking away with his arms folded.

Sissi's eye widened, she realized that if Odd wasn't making a joke, or insulting her, there must be a serious reason.

"Oh, well…I'll just have to ask you later Ulrich, " replied Sissi walking away.

Ulrich gave a sigh, and looked away. He threw away his cup of hot chocolate, and walked off. Ulrich went into the boy's dormitory, and walked up the stairs. He came in front of Mason's room and opened the door. Everything that belonged to Mason had been packaged away in boxes that were stacked in the corner room. Ulrich then saw Jim walking through the hallway.

"Hey um, Jim, what happened to all of Mason's stuff?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, um Mason's stuff, well sadly I'll have to go move it to another room," replied Jim rubbing his back.

"Oh, thanks Jim, just wondering," said Ulrich tapping his foot against the floor.

Ulrich gave a sigh, and then walked away from Mason's room. Ulrich climbed down the stairs, and then entered into the courtyard. Ulrich then looked around, and then he saw Emily.

"Hi Ulrich," said Emily waving.

Ulrich looked around for a way to get out of there, so he wouldn't have to break the news to Emily saying that her friend was dead. Ulrich saw a way and ran in the opposite direction of Emily.

"Wait, I have something important to ask you!" said Emily trying to get Ulrich's attention.

It was too late though, Ulrich was already clear out of sight. Ulrich headed back over to where everyone was, but only Yumi was now there.

"So what about Mason's stuff?" asked Yumi.

"The school had all of Mason's things packed up and ready to be sent back," sighed Ulrich rubbing his hair.

"Ulrich, I could never imagine how you feel right now, but if you want to talk about it," said Yumi holding his hand.

"No thank you Yumi, but I'll be fine," said Ulrich sliding from Yumi's hand. "I just need a little walk to clear my head," sighed Ulrich walking away.

Yumi gave a sigh, and decided to walk back over to her house to tell Hiroki the bad news. Hiroki always had looked upon Mason as a role model, her dad and Ulrich were also, but Mason was like Hiroki's big brother. Yumi remembered how Mason would pay Hiroki five bucks for him to do something for him, or how Mason once took Hiroki on his field trip when his parents got sick. Also when Mason had shown Hiroki how to beat a level in one of his video games. She just didn't know how to tell Hiroki the bad news, but she would have to lie of course. Yumi opened the front door to her house to see Hiroki waiting for her.

"Hey Yumi, have you heard the news?" asked Hiroki.

"What news?" asked Yumi putting her backpack on the floor.

Meanwhile Odd was walking down the streets in town looking for something to take his mind off of Mason, and then he saw an old lady holding a cat. The old lady was petting her cat and looking at some jewelry on sale in the shop window.

"Hey lady, what's with your cat?" asked Odd.

"Oh this is my little kitty cat, a boy found him one day and returned him home to me, and he didn't want anything in return, well accept for a Band-Aid or two," replied the old lady with a small smile.

"Oh I see," said Odd walking past the old lady.

He knew that the old lady was talking about Mason. Odd remembered when Mason had helped Odd conceal Kiwi when Jim came in for room inspection, and the time when Mason helped out Odd when Heidi found out Odd was two timing her.

"I'm going to miss that kid," huffed Odd walking past the television store.

Suddenly the TVs flashed a news report about a boy in the emergency room, and it immediately caught Odd's attention. Meanwhile Jeremy and Aelita were going to Mr. Delmas' office. They would have to create a pretty large lie in order to convince their principal that Mason had gone overseas on short notice. It'd be hard to since they would have to confront the good memories like when Aelita needed help. Jeremy and Aelita opened the door, then entered the room, and then sat down in the two chairs that were provided.

"Hello Mr. Belpois, hello Miss Stones, I have called you here concerning your friend Mason Laird," said Mr. Delmas.

"Yes sir, we already know about Mason, and we are sorry to say that Mason has been exchange-," said Jeremy.

"What on earth are you talking about Belpois? I've called you here to tell you what has happened concerning your friend," explained Delmas.

Delmas began to tell Jeremy and Aelita the news concerning their friend, and their face lit up quickly. Meanwhile, Ulrich had begun to walk around the campus again, and then he suddenly remembered the good times he had with Mason. Ulrich then remembered when he first got to soccer camp, and how he and Mason first hit it off. He remembered how Mason was basically the first friend he ever had. He remembered how strong-willed Mason was, but most importantly, Ulrich remembered how Mason had sacrificed himself in order to help save the world from another XANA attack. Ulrich then saw Emily, and tried to make another run for it, but by the time he had an escape route planned, Emily was already by him.

"Hey um Emily, there's something I need to tell you," said Ulrich.

"Yeah, and I have to ask you something about Mason as well," said Emily.

"Oh, um, well, about Mason…I'm afraid that Mason isn't around anymore," sighed Ulrich talking to Emily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily raising an eyebrow.

"Well, due to circumstances, Mason isn't with us anymore," sighed Ulrich, "I know it's a lot to take in, but-,"

"No Ulrich, seriously, what are you talking about? Mason- oh! You haven't heard yet have you?" said Emily giving a smirk.

"Heard about what?" asked Ulrich.

"Mason is in the hospital right now, Mason was found in his dorm room with internal bleeding, so they sent him to the E.R.," said Emily.

"So, Mason is… alive?" asked Ulrich getting a grin on his face.

"Yeah, of course, he wouldn't be dead for some crazy reason would he?" asked Emily smiling.

"Yeah, uh, never mind. Please tell me though, what hospital is he at?" asked Ulrich beginning to get excited.

"The memorial hospital in town," smiled Emily walking away.

Ulrich became so excited, that when he tried to take his phone out, he nearly dropped it. He quickly started to dial,, but then his phone began to ring. It was from Yumi, and Ulrich quickly answered it.

"ULRICH HAVE YOU HEARD!?" asked Yumi in an excited tone.

"YEAH I HAVE CALL THE OTHERS!" smiled Ulrich hanging up.

Yumi and Ulrich quickly called everyone else, and they knew as well. The warriors then ran to the vending machine to meet up.

"Guys! This is great! Mason is still alive!" smiled Jeremy.

"Yeah, we should all go hurry and visit him in the hospital," replied Yumi with Hiroki.

"Should we get him something though?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah sure, LETS GO!" said Ulrich pushing everyone towards the front gates.

Everyone then headed to the florist, and bought Mason a big bunch of flowers, and then they ran towards the hospital. They ran through the automatic doors, and ran up to the receptionist at the hospital.

"Hello, how may I help you kids today?" smiled the receptionist.

"Yeah we're here to see our friend Mason…..Mason Laird!" said Odd.

"Okay let me see what room he's in…room #7….be wary though, he just had an operation done so he might be asleep or drowsy," said the receptionist giving all the kids visitor stickers.

The Lyoko warriors all put their stickers on and walked down the hallway, and came up to room 7. They opened the door to see Mason attached to several tubes, and fully awake.

"MASON!" they all said in excitement.

"Hey you guys," smiled Mason.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm fine but it still hurts where they cut me open," said Mason.

"Whoa they cut you open!? Where!?" asked Hiroki.

"Ugh, Hiroki! Don't ask stupid questions like that!" scorned Yumi.

Mason rolled up his hospital shirt to reveal the large cut through his chest.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" said Hiroki.

"Why did they cut you open?" asked Aelita.

"They found me a new pair of lungs, since my old ones were so damaged, they had to put the new ones in if I had any chance of living," replied Mason.

"Give us a little demonstration Mason," smirked Ulrich relieved to know that his friend was alive.

Mason sucked in as much air as he possibly could. Then he exhaled the air, and repeated this two more times.

"Never been able to breathe like this for a long time," smirked Mason.

"We brought you some flowers Mason," smiled Aelita placing the bouquet on the table.

"For little old me? You shouldn't have!" replied Mason giving a smile.

"Yeah, we saw your story on the news Mason, that's why we came," explained Hiroki.

"I see, well, I am feeling better now, but the doctors said it'll be a week until I can leave the hospital," explained Mason.

"Hiroki, I think you should be going to school now," said Yumi.

"Aw, do I have to Yumi?" asked Hiroki

"Yes Hiroki, you have to," said Yumi escorting her little brother outside the hospital, and then walking back in the hospital.

"So Mason, how come you didn't…..you know….?" asked Odd.

"What, die? I don't know, but I think I held on until the return to the past activated, and thus, I'm alive," said Mason.

"Also, how come the return to the past didn't take us back more, I mean that's when Max got involved with our group," questioned Jeremy.

"Probably because Max wasn't activated until today?" replied Aelita.

"I wonder if anyone will remember Max if we asked, or even Apollo," replied Yumi.

"Also, how come all your stuff was packed away?" asked Ulrich.

"I think I remember someone saying that I was moving to a new room, but like I said, I think," replied Mason.

"Oh well, we'll just have to find out as soon as we get back to school," said Jeremy.

"Okay, Mason, we're going to head back now. We'll check on you after school," said Ulrich as everyone left the small hospital room.

"Well, it looks like I'm all by myself now," huffed Mason.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Mason.

The person who said that walked into the room ,and closed the door. It was Emily, and she had a large balloon that said "Get Better Soon".

"Oh Emily, hi." said Mason sitting up.

"Hey how are you feeling?" asked Emily.

"Better than I did this morning," replied Mason.

"I heard the others from walking out that you have a new pair of lungs," smiled Emily.

"Yeah, see," said Mason demonstrating the new lungs.

"I see, well that's good," smiled Emily.

Mason took the balloon and tied it around his wrist, and then gave a smile to Emily. Emily smiled back, and then turned around to leave the room.

"Oh by the way, I'm sorry if I can't spend Valentine's day at school. I know I asked you to the dance, but as you can see from my circumstance, I won't be able to go with you," apologized Mason.

"Oh, um it's okay," smiled Emily.

Mason then took out a piece of folded paper, and handed it to Emily.

"It's a poem, because a little bird told me you liked poems," replied Mason.

"Oh," blushed Emily, "Thank you Mason,"

"Okay now hurry off to class now," smiled Mason.

Emily nodded, and then she headed off to class. The gang came back after school to check in on Mason, and continued to do so for the whole week. A week soon flew by, and today was the day Mason could get out of the hospital. The Lyoko gang was waiting outside the Kadic from gates, waiting for Mason to come.

"Hey here he comes," said Aelita pointing at Mason.

Mason walked up to the gang, and stared at them.

"Hey," said Mason.

"How do you feel?" asked Yumi.

"Feel better than I ever did before," smiled Mason taking a very large breath of air.

"That's great, I guess now you can play soccer again," smirked Ulrich.

"Yeah, now I can beat you!" joked Mason causing the whole group to laugh.

"Yeah, we'll have to see!" chuckled Ulrich.

"By the way, what was up with all your things packed away?" asked Odd.

"Oh, um well, me and Jeremy are going to be roommates now," explained Mason.

"Yeah, two new students are moving in so they needed to move Mason, so I volunteered to let him live in my room," explained Jeremy.

"By the way Mason, we did a little bit of investigating, and no one knows who Apollo or Max is, so it seems that the return to the past erased all memories of the Virtuals," said Yumi.

"Well, one thing is for sure. I don't think any of us should ever forget the sacrifice of Apollo in order to save all of us, if Apollo didn't shut down Max, then I probably wouldn't be here," replied Mason.

"Well said," said everyone.

Suddenly, Jeremy's laptop went off. Jeremy picked up his laptop to see a notification that a tower had been activated in the desert sector.

"You ready guys?" smiled Jeremy closing the laptop.

"Ready as we'll ever be," smiled Odd giving a thumbs up.

"Mason? You want to sit this one out?" asked Ulrich.

"Pffftt no way! I want to go to Lyoko and kick some XANA butt, life is too boring!" smiled Mason throwing some air punches

"Okay then let's go!" said Odd starting to run off to the factory.

"Let's test out those new lungs Mason," smiled Aelita.

Mason gave a nod and began to run with the Lyoko warriors to the factory. Mason had been through a lot since he had come to Kadic, but in his mind it was worth it in the long run. That is because Mason now had something he hardly ever had before, and that was a group of lifelong friends to fight an evil virus named XANA. He would do it over and over again if he had to, and he had no regrets. He had something that not too many people had, which was the opportunity to be in a group as cool as the Lyoko Warriors, and that was cool in Mason's book.

**-End-**

**Please review this story! I wanna see what all of you think of it! I hope you'e enjoyed the story Lyoko Revolution. Be on the lookout for Code: OVERLOAD as well as Lyoko Revolution 2.0**


End file.
